Kim Possible: A Beautiful Death
by Starkman
Summary: It's been barely a year since the invasion of Earth. The heroics of Team Possible and their ex-nemeses haven't gone unnoticed in the villain world. The other Rogues of Team Possible's gallery have gone silent. But things have changed. An ancient evil has reawakened, and he's back for revenge.
1. Nothing’s Changed

A man and his two body guards walk down an open hallway, all wearing nothing but fancy, expensive suits. They stop in front of a large, double doored room. The two guards walk in front, and pull open the doors for him. The room revealed to be massive, with windows instead of walls at every turn. You could easily enjoy the perfect view of the night filled city.

They were on the 25th floor. You could see Christmas lights and other lit up buildings. It was truly beautiful.

The room was a large, open space with dim lit lights of all different colors, all organized very well. There was an open bar with more men in suits, along with a small jacuzzi and a table that could fit from 6 to 10 people. Everyone in the open room was of Asian descent. The bartender, the jacuzzi loungers and the drinkers at the bar and table, all Asian.

But the men and women at the table, were talking in their foreign language with clear bags of white powder on the table in front of them. Powder as white as the snow falling right outside their window.

"You seein' this, KP?"

"Yeah, I see them. Finally, caught em all in one room."

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Cocaine. Deported all the way from Laos. And lots of it."

A naked mole rat poked his head out of the blonde boy's pocket, with a Santa hat on his head. He mimicked an addict snorting a line of coke. A glare was sent his way from both teenagers, Ashe nervously laughed and dropped back inside his pocket.

The red headed teenager crouched on one knee, the other perked up. She had both her hands on an advanced set of binoculars, staring through the glass building. She saw multiple Asian men, looking to be dealing and trading the cocaine in the large room. She could hear her partner/best friend/boyfriend talking in her ear through her wireless ear piece.

"Do you think they know about my mystic monkey powers?"

"Very funny." She spoke back into her mic. She then put her snow covered binoculars back in her utility belt, and stood up. "Okay Ron, are you ready?" She asked, and pressed her first two fingers on her ear piece. "Right behind ya KP." She then heard him end the chat, knowing he was ready for the leap.

"Showtime."

She then leapt off the roof of the wet skyscraper, into nearly a straight dive. She expanded her arms and spread her legs, forming her wing suit. She glided through the rough and wet wind, not even flinching thanks to her goggles. She flew closer to the window, and began to sway and turn her body towards the far left window. As she was nearly 11 feet away, she closed her wing suit, and brought her feet straight in front of her.

The men converse amongst themselves, with coked out women right next to them. They were saving the women for later. "Eleven hundred thousand, no less." One said, revealing his thick accent. The man across the table from him made a small glared, then looked at the cohort next to him. They spoke privately for a second, before he looked back at the other.

"Fine. It'll suffice." He spoke, also with an accent. He reached in his pocket, and pulled out a fat roll of wrapped dollar bills. Each bill worth a hundred dollars. He proceeded to hand the man the cash in exchange for the drugs. "It's been a pleasure, Mister Sheng. We will keep in touch-

CRASH!

All the attention in the massive room went to the front of the room, where two people broke through the windows on each side of the front. The girl flew in and kicked a man down to the ground who was standing and drinking a heavily fused drink. On the other side, a blonde haired boy flew in and barrel rolled to his feet.

"Hello, scum bags." Kim Possible grinned, as she stood up and flung her googles off.

"Shit! It's Team Possible!" One of the Asian men yelled. They all drew their handguns on the two teens, and cocked them. "Time to go to work." Ron said, also throwing off his soaking wet goggles. Bullets began to fly all over the room, the teens dodging every round fired at them. Some of the closer men, drew out their knives.

One black haired man sliced down at Kim, only to be evaded by her backflipping behind him. She stuck a perfect landing, and roundhouse kicked him in the temple, throwing him to the ground. Her foot planted back to the ground, she saw someone slice right at her head. She ducked underneath it, then pivoted to look behind her. He went for another slice, easily blocked by the girl. She knocked the knife out of his hand, and kicked him hard into the window. The window cracked as he hit the hard floor.

Out of the corner of her eye she would partially watch Ron, making sure he was alright. Sure he was The wielder of the Mystic Monkey Power, but he still wasn't on the same martial arts level as Kim on a regular basis. But, she was proud to see how well he was doing on his own. He's very much improved since the days where they encountered Drakken almost weekly.

"They're just children, you idiots!" Sheng yelled, still during his handgun at Ron Stoppable. "Hey you know, I just turned 19, okay?" Ron got easily offended, and flipped a guy over his shoulder. While they were distracted with bickering, they didn't realize one of the drug lords was starting to run away.

Kim punched a goon straight in the nose, instantly breaking it as he dropped to the floor holding his nose in pain. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him getting away.

She reached in her pocket, and pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade." She said partially sternly. "What's up Kim?" The now early teenage boy appeared on the screen. "I think it's time we keep these dogs in the kennel." Kin smirked. Wade nodded, instantly knowing what she was referring to. She heard him type away his magic, then look back at the screen. "Alright Kim, security system is active. Those doors aren't opening without the SWAT knocking them down." Wade smirked back. "Thanks Wade, I'll keep you posted." The teen said, before hanging up and putting the Kimmunicator back in her pocket.

Another goon ran at her firing his handgun. She rolled to the side, and jumped high in the air above him. As she flipped over him, she grabbed his head, and slammed it down to the ground. As she landed she was caught off guard, with a goon hitting her in the back of the head with the bottom of his gun. She hit the ground, and felt the back of her head. She look at her hand and saw the small amount of blood. "That's gonna take forever to wash out!" She yelled about her hair.

He fired the gun at her on the ground, only to be disarmed by her kick. She then leg swept him, and jumped on top of him, landing on his chest.

As she was occupied with her handful of goons, Ron was punched a dude in the gut, and throwing him to the ground. He briefly looked over to see how his GF was doing. He watched her kick men all over the place. Man did that get his fire going. He loved seeing Kim get all riled up. But he was paying too much attention to her, and not enough to his surroundings. He didn't notice that the men that were left, were gone. "Wait.. huh?" He then came to realization.

"Ron!" He then heard Kim yell. He looked back at her, and saw her pointing. He followed her gaze, and saw them gather towards a hidden door. Since it was a door to what was probably an escape room, there was no security system involved with it. He then saw her bolt off towards them. But she was to focused on catching the rest of the dealers. She was distracted from behind her.

Ron gazed behind her, and saw one last goon, getting off the ground. He had a small trickle of blood running from the side of his head. With the energy he had left, he picked a knife off the floor, and aimed it directly at Kim's head. "Heh-heh, gotcha bitch." He smiles faintly. Ron instantly knew what was coming. He saw the man then bring his arm back, split second away from launching it at Kim.

"KP!" She heard Ron yell, louder and more frightening than usual. She stopped chasing the Yakuza, and looked behind her.

Slice.

Before even getting a chance to glimpse at what Ron was yelling at, she was thrown to the ground, hitting it hard. She groaned in pain as her head smacked down, on the same spot on her head where her fresh wound was.

Trying to regather herself, she tried lifted her head off the ground. Her vision was blurry, but her other senses weren't. She felt something heavy on top of her. As her vision regain focus, she realized it was a person. But, it's who the person was that she recognized.

She saw Ron's blonde hair at first, then sat up. "Ron! Are you okay?" She easily worried, and rolled him off. Then, she noticed his face was faint. "Ron!" She yelled again. She felt something cold touch her ankle, through her thick and warm socks. She looked down, and saw the dark red liquid running from his back.

Panicking, she rolled him over until his stomach, and saw a frightening sight. There was a hole in his back, with a knife stuck in it. "RON!" She then yelled bloody murder. She put her hand around the wound, and yanked the blade out quickly with the other. She felt him give out a small yelp as she pulled on it.

She reached back in her pocket and once again pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade! Ron is hit! Send us our ride now!" She shook like a rabid dog. "Is he okay?!" Ron panicked back at her. "Now, Wade!" She yelled again, and put it back in her pocket. She saw his eyes faintly stay open. "Ron, Ron listen to me! You're going to be okay. Okay?" She tried to fight back the urge to let tears loose.

"Kim- AH god it hurts." He spoke surprisingly clearly. "Shhh-shh-sshhh. Save it until we get to the extract. Try not to move." She shook even worse. She looked up at the Yakuza, who were finally gone. Again. This was a rare opportunity to catch all of them in one spot. But they missed their window... again.


	2. Questioned Future

19 hours later,

Possible residence

"Ow! Kim, that- Ow! -Hurts!" Ron whined, as he and his red-headed beauty sat in her bed. His legs hung off the side, as she sat on her knees, stitching up the hole in his back.

"Well you keep moving!" She retorted back, and continued to crochet on his back.

They both fell silent again, as Ron held in all his yelps of pain.

Why did you let your guard down? Stupid! Stupid! Because of you, Ron got a throwing knife in his back! Was the only thing running through the teenage girl's mind. Her face looked calm and clear as she focused on her task, but inside she was like rolling thunder.

"How bad did it hurt?" Ron then asked.

"What?" Kim questioned back, instantly being thrown out of her daze. "When I jumped in front of you, did it hurt when you hit the ground?" Ron asked again, as Kim finally finished his stitching, and bit the last of the end off. "Oh, a little bit when I hit my head. But it's only because one of those jerks bat me over the back of the head." She then rubbed the spot where it hurt. "Let me see." He said blankly.

She turned around, still on her knees. He pivoted back onto the bed, and faced her back. He grabbed her soft red hair and parted it enough to find the gash. Yeesh, she was right. It was a pretty nasty hit. He reached back down to her first aid kit that she always had stashed away in her room.

He pulled out a small moist towelette, and some gauze with tape. He wiped her gash with the towelette, hearing her hiss in pain as the wetness hit her wound. He put the gauze up to the gash, then taped it there. He put her hair back down, then rubbed his hand through her locks. "Better?" He asked as she turned back around. She saw all the blood on his hands from the back of her head. "Yikes. That bad huh?" She asked as she looked back up at him.

"Shoulda seen it, thing was the size palm nearly." Ron said, still in a blank tone. That's when Kim began to stare at him. She had a blankly worried look on her face. "Uhh... KP you okay?" He questioned strangely. She then scooter closer to him. "Ron, why are you acting so weird and... blank? Does it have to do with the knife guy?" She asked and out her hand on his leg.

"What? No- I mean, yeah that's no fun. It's just.." He then stopped, and looked away. "Ron, you know you can tell me anything." She turned his face to look back at her sad expression. "KP it's just... well... since our enemies-our real enemies stopped surfacing, somehow things have gotten harder." He sighed. "What do you mean?" She worried at first it was about their relationship. "Just look," He turned around, and pointed to his pale back, "things never got this out of hand when we would fight Drakken, or Shego, or even with the Lorwardians. And I think it's starting to take a toll on us." He said as he gazed into her eyes.

She looked to the side for a minute, putting together what he just said. "I mean..." She tried to think of something to say. "Well, that's just not the evil we face anymore. The stuff we face now is... is different. It's tougher." Kim began rubbing his back. "But in the end, we buckle down and get it done anyway." She said and smiled at him. "And guess what?" She said with her fresh smile. He looked up in curiosity.

"And in the end, no matter what happens, we'll always be there to support one another." She finally said, drawing a smile from him. She then pulled his head into her lap. But, the sweet moment was ruined by Ron's stomach growling. "Really.." Kim rolled her eyes and looked at him. "I can't help it! My belly aches for a Naco." Ron rubbed his growling tummy.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was starving. If she gave in to Ron's growling-

Gurgle.

"Uh... was that one yours? It almost sounds worse than mine." Ron retorted. "Okay yes, I'm starving." Well, that was fast. Kim sighed, and stood up. "Come on. Bueno Nacho closes in 15 minutes." She fixed her shirt. Ron put his shirt back on, and stood up. "Ya know this is a good thing, we need to start date night again!" Ron said joyfully, as he and his girlfriend walked out of her room. She shut the door as they continued downstairs.

"Last time we tried that, we had to leave to fly to Hong-Kong, remember?" Kim said with a slight grin as they entered the living room. "To be fair, that wasn't even really a date night because Jim and Tim were there." Ron shrugged.

"Where ya off to, kids?" The genius Mr. Possible asked, not even looking away from the TV. "The greatest place on earth." Ron said, daydreaming about his sweet desire. "You better get a move on, they close in 10 minutes." He said, followed by a yawn, still not even looking at them. "Let's go KP! Gotta put the pedal to the metal!" Ron yelled in his usual pitch, now pushing Kim towards the door, dragging by her heels.

"Bye Dad!" She said, followed by a wave and smile from him, as the closed the door behind them. "Ron, you know it'll be faster if I walk, right?" She said sarcastically. He then stopped pushing her, and proceeded to walk with her.

"This is ridiculous! You let two teenagers run you out of town!" A giant, scar-faced Asian man yelled. "You don't understand, those two teenagers were Team Possible." One of the Yakuza members fired back with only slight fear. Almost instantly, the large man pulled out his handgun, and fired a bullet directly through his skull.

"Anyone else of you dipshits wanna speak up? Now's the time!" He yelled in all his fury. "Sir, listen. These kids timely and orderly planned their strategy. They must have planned for months to catch us all in one spot."

"Oh okay, my mistake. They still caught 9 of our guys. So tell me this, smart guy- how long is it going to take them to catch the rest of you idiots? A week? Three tops? What's stopping them from coming in right now and kicking all of your asses?" He yelled sarcastically. "Relax, Chief. Nobody knows about our safe house, not even our hired help." Another member said calmly.

"Oh, I wouldn't say nobody."

"Who the hell was that?!" One yelled. They all stood up, and pulled out their guns.

"Guns? Yeah, like that'll get you far."

The snarky voice recalled back.

"Get out here so we can kill you, freak!" The big boss yelled.

"Okay ya know what, I tried to come peacefully but you just fucked this all up."

Then, the lights began to flicker. Everyone aimed their guns in different directions. Then, they saw flashing green lights beginning to flicker everywhere. "Shit, is it Team Go? Or Global Justice?" One asked nervously.

"Oh sooo much worse than that, buddy."

Then out of nowhere, one of the men was instantly thrown into a large wooden crate, breaking through it as he screamed. A small patch of smoke was burning from his chest. "The hell?" One asked, staring at the singe marks imbedded into his skin and suit.

"Here boys." They all then heard. In shock they turned around, staring at a woman in dark hair. Her skin was pale with a green tint to it. She had glowing green plasma flowing from her palms

Shego.

"You! You're supposed to be with-

"Recently separated. And from now on, I'm running my own money show." She smiled, and got into a fighters stance. "Kill that bitch!" The big guy yelled. Everyone began firing their weapons. Shego went low under most of them, and punched another guy with her fiery hand. He flew and hit the wall, blood marks trailing behind him as he slid down.

They all looked at the guy in shock, then looked back at her. "Sorry, kinda new to the whole hero thing." She shrugged, then attacked again. One fired directly point blank at her face, but she jumped over the gun, and spin kicked the man in the face. She hopped on his arched back, and front flipped over another member. As she landed, she elbows the man in the throat, and shoved his head down to her knee.

Out of the corner of her right eye, she saw another running at her with cinderblock to break over her head. The second he held it forward, Shego punched right through it, singeing it and punched the man in the face. He hit the concrete floor hard with a burn mark on his now broken nose.

The next guy swung at her with his gun, but she didn't even flinch. She caught the gun in her hand, then grinned. The man yelled and let go, as he felt the gun start burning his hand, as it melted. She then grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him into a head-butt. She then grabbed his arm, and threw him into the next goon. While the bottom one was down, she stomped on his face, breaking a couple of his teeth in the process.

She felt a bullet barely skim her shoulder, tearing a hole in her suit and cutting her in the process. She yelped in pain, and turned around. There was still three left, including the big guy. She fired a plasma ball from her hand, hitting one of them in the face. He screamed in agony and crumpled to the ground. The big guy and the last Yakuza member both rushed her. The member tried punching her in the face, only for her to dodge it barely. His fist jammed directly into her chest. Ouch.

"Ah! That was my boob you dick!" She yelled, and grabbed the back of his head. She then slammed it into their meeting table, breaking all the way through. Occupied with him, she didn't noticed the big guy throwing a massive left hook at her. It made contact with her cheek, dropping her to the ground.

"This is my town, swine! You really think the drug trade is gonna stop with all of us behind bars?" He said cockily, and took off his suit jacket. "I've even got cops on my payroll. Ain't no way you're stoppin' my shit!" He yelled, and walked towards him. "Oh, I know.." Shego wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth, and stood back up.

"That's why I had a little visit at the precinct." She grinned. He looked at her with confusion.

"Jackson, Gardner, Nelson, Ruiz, Warren... those are your buddies at the department right?" She smiled. "I don't think they'll be happy to know there's cops on their way to their homes right now." Her hands started glowing once again. Angry, he rushed her again. She didn't fall for it a second time. She ducked under hit left hook, and punched him in the ribs. He leaned over in pain, and threw another punch with his right hand. Shego got underneath it, and punched upward in his elbow.

He screamed in pain while holding his broken joint. Shego the jumped on the table in front of him, and jumped again at him. She screamed with adrenaline as she hammered her glowing fists down on his head, instantly throwing him to the floor. His face hit hard, as she landed right next time him.

She then grabbed his ear and lifted his head up. "And don't ever... call me bitch." She said sternly, and slammed his head back down.

Through the warehouse window, she began to see flashing red and blue lights. "Bout time." She whispered to herself, and headed towards the way she came in.

"Now we're even... Kimmie."


	3. Back at It

"Ugh... I'm so over today." Kim said, as she walked into her room and jumped straight into her bed. Ann Possible walked in right behind her, and saw her plop onto her comfy new bed. "Everything okay, Kimmie?" She said, and stood right in front of her. "I'm so exhausted.." She said into her pillow. "Rough day?" She questioned again. "No.. well..." She spoke again, only to stop. She lifted her head off the pillow and faced her mom.

"Ron kind of made a good point last night.." She sighed. "Ronald? Making a good point?" Her mom almost burst into laughter but knew it would make her daughter feel worse. Kim's face didn't change its distressed form.

"Okay, which is..?" She asked and rubbed her back. "Well... he said things have changed."

"Between you two?"

"No, no! Of course not! I love Ron to death! It's just that it seems everything has gone downhill since we saved the world." She said quietly. "What do you mean? You and Ron are stronger than ever, we just got the house rebuilt and on top of that you both graduated from high school! There are great things happening to you." She tried smiling, to get her daughter to smile.

"I know but... ugh! It's just so hard to understand!" She looked down at the floor. "Well honey, you've both finally become adults. And we're so, so, so extremely proud of you two. More than we'd ever imagine." She pulled Kim closer. "And I'm glad... but I just wish things would go back to normal..." She plopped her head back down on her bed. "You mean when people like Drew and the other one were always trying to take over the world and kill you?" Her mom asked sarcastically.

"Exactly." Kim spoke into her pillow, muffling her voice.

Ann stood up, and headed toward the door. "Just remember, tonight is our Christmas party. All your friends will be there. Try to focus on that, okay? I know you'll have a lot of fun." She said, then finally shutting the door. Kim rolled her face back over and watched her mom walk out the door.

Beep-beep beep beep

Kim reached in her pocket and pulled out her Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim sat back up. "You're clear for now, but uh... did you or Ron happen to catch the news?" Wade scratched his head. "No..? Why?" She got curious and stood up, whipping her hair it of her face.

"Umm see for yourself." He said, followed by a shrug. Kim hung the Kimmunicator up, and ran downstairs. "Dad! Are you watching the-

She stopped as she looked at the living room tv.

There was a breaking report about a warehouse.

"As compared to yesterday's drug bust in downtown Chicago- thwarted by Team Possible, this has been one of the biggest busts in the past decade. We're standing in front of a warehouse here in Laos, where the last remaining members of the Yakuza have been found and caught. Authorities have the scene locked tight as possible, letting no one near the evidence."

The entire Possible family stared at the screen in awe. Even the Tweebs. The news report showed most of the members carried out in stretchers, and a couple with bruises and bandages were handcuffed and walked to the DEA vehicles. "Was this you and Ronald?" James Possible asked curiously, partially in anger that the two were involved in drug busts anyway. "No, this one wasn't us." Kim stared at the screen, not looking at her father.

"Witnesses say it was- and I quote: a spiral of gunshots, screams and destruction. It was a glowing green light show that caught the attention of anyone without a few miles out."

"A glowing green light show?" Ann said strangely. Her as her husband both looked at each other with the same expression. Then, the front door burst wide open.

"KP! Did you see the news?!" Ron yelled loudly, startling everyone as he invaded their home space. As he looked around, he saw all the eyes in the room on him, as the news played on their television. "Heh... I guess you did." He nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Green light show and screams? You know what this means right?" Kim turned and looked at her boyfriend.

"The Black Eyed Peas were in town..?"

"What- no! Shego! It's Shego!" Kim said back, almost frustrated. "Oh, right." He kind of chuckled. "Wait a minute.. why would she attack the last group of the Yakuza? Was it like a personal vendetta?" Ron asked curiously. "I think it's about time we go get out answer." She hinted at Ron and crossed her arms. He stared at her blankly for a moment.

"Oh my god, come on!" She sighed, and grabbed Ron's arm. She then took him upstairs to her room, to get combat ready. "Don't forget the party starts at 7 sweetie!" Her Mom yelled, instantly knowing where she was headed.

"So what makes you think she'll come here?" Ron asked, all bundled up in his warm combat jacket. "I sent out a distress beacon that is undetectable by anyone, except local police. If Shego really is just another vigilante now, she'll be listening to the police scanners." The red head looked around Go City with her binoculars. "And if the police find us?" Ron asked.

Kim looked back at him, "They won't. It'll take them hours to find this spot." She smirked. "Right." Ron nodded like he actually understood. "KP, aren't you cold? Where's your coat?" He asked her, snowflakes hitting is cheeks as he spoke. "Hmm? Oh, yeah it got all tore up when we busted the Yakuza. I haven't ordered another one yet." She looked down, beginning to shiver. All she had on was a thick, fleece hoodie.

"Here." She then heard Ron say. She looked back up at him, and saw him taking his huge coat off. "Ron- no. I'm not taking your coat." She said sternly. She couldn't help but feel a fast sense of goosebumps run up her spine at his sweet offer. "KP if you don't take it I'm gonna throw it off the roof right now. And neither of us will be warm." He smirked back at her. She still denied his offer, and looked away. Little did he know, his kind gesture started to turn her on.

But while she was starting to think into deep space about him, she jumped at feeling around her shoulders. She looked back, and saw he placed his coat over her. She felt the instant relief, and immediately put it on. "Thank you." She slightly blushed, as she dropped down and sat right next to her.

"Awe, well isn't that cute."

Both of the teens turned around in shock. They knew that voice anyway.

They saw the black haired ex-villain/sidekick standing there with her fists in her hips. They notched she had a slightly updated suit from her Drakken days. Kim stood up, and walked up to her. They stood only feet apart from each other, giving each other the same, slightly snarky look.

"Shego." She said, in a professional tone.

"Princess... Buffoon.." She greeted the two with the same blank tone. Ron stood behind Kim and waved at Shego with his usuals infectious smile. "So sending out a fake distress signal to grab my attention... smart. You've really grown kiddo." She slightly grinned and crossed her arms. "I'm not here for a casual chat, Shego." Kim replied back, looking slightly more annoyed.

"I'm assuming it has to do with the Yakuza."

"Why did you take the rest out? Are you serving a new evil scientist now?" Kim matched her sarcasm and also folded her arms across her chest. "You really just can't see the good in me, can you?"

"Not in the slightest. You have tried to take my or Ron's head off on several occasions."

"I know it may be hard for you to believe Princess, but not everyone is as bad as your privileged little mind depicts. Some people can change." Shego grinned, knowing she was beginning to get under her skin.

"Answer my question. Now."

"My, are we snippy this evening? And around the holidays none the less."

"Why did you take out the Yakuza! Answer me!" Kim raised her voice. Shego finally fell silent. She then reached in her heavy coat pocket. She knew she wasn't drawing a weapon or anything dangerous, if she was going to attack she would have done it when they were off their guard. She then pulled out, a huge wad of cash.

"Holy Naco balls!" Ron shouted, leaning in and looking at her fat stack. "300 thousand dollars, Incase you're wondering. You wanna know why I took them out? I'm what you would call a paid vigilante. I take down people- bad people- for the right price. Even if I have to break a few rules to do it." She said, and placed the large sum back into her coat pocket.

"It's always been about money... isn't that right."

"Wow... you just cannot accept that I've changed. You know, a simple thank you would suffice, considering I finished the job that you blew in the first place." Her smirk grew wider. She could tell Kim was about to blow any moment now. "Look, we believe you. But what happened to Drakken? And your desire to beat the crap out of people for fun?" Ron pulled a piping-hot Kimberly Ann back to his side.

"Those days are over. Once he started accepting checks from Global Justice, I left. He had no need for me anymore, and I no longer needed him for money. So I went out on my own. After our little fun with the invaders from mars, I fought with myself on what I wanted... only to realize hurting people- innocent people- just isn't something I want to do. So as I said, I quit my villainy ways, and started hunting down serial killers, sex traffickers and most recently, drug dealers." She then finished.

She could tell Kim was debating in her head. "Alright then... I guess I'll go with what you're saying. But that doesn't consider us allies." Kim still said with her usual sass.

"I never did in the first place Princess. It's just a job to me." Shego said, as she began to walk to the other side of the skyscraper roof top.

"Oh, one last thing before I leave you two to screw." She said, turning back to face them only slightly. They both felt the hot rush to their faces, trying to hide their blushes as much as possible.

"Before I tracked the last of them down, I heard them talking about something. And something big." She stopped.

"They were saying something big is going to happen, and it's coming. Some end of the world, mumbo jumbo. So it sounds to me like something bad is gonna happen, and the world isn't ready for it." She said, making the teens freeze in place. Mostly in fear, but not like the cold was helping any.

If you believe in that Hocus Pocus garbage."

Shego finished, and flipped her windy dark hair from her face.

"And let me guess, are you gonna run and hide when it does?"

"We'll just have to see, now won't we." She completely blew off Kim's remark. Then just like that, she jumped off the roof, disappearing into the cold, white night. The two teens stood there, stunned.

"Is it just me, or was that really cryptic and scary?"


	4. Batten Down the Hatches

Kim and Ron walked back through the front door, just barely before 7 o'clock. "There you two are. I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show in time!" Ann put her hands on her hips. She had on her green and white Christmas sweater, with a cute little snowman on the front. "We're here, it's okay." Kim said, shrugging off her moms remark like it was nothing.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P. Love the sweater!" He said, following his girlfriend back upstairs to her room. "Well thank you Ronald!" He heard her reply, as they reached her room.

Once they got into her room, Kim shut the door harder then necessary. "KP, you okay?" Ron then asked, as he watched her take her mission gear off. "I'm fine." She said in a calm, but distant tone. "That's what women always say when they're not fine." Ron unlatched his large utility belt. She didn't answer.

As she was beginning to take her black shirt off, she felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him. "Please... just tell me." He said in a quieter voice than usual. Kim sighed, and instantly wrapped herself in his warm body. "What Shego told us.. actually kind of freaked me out." She shivered, not from the cold this time.

"About the money?"

"No, about something coming.." She looked up at him.

"Cmon KP, do you really believe that? If anything it's probably just another drug trade operation. After all, what would the Yakuza know about some end of days plot?" Ron calmed her nerves, not admitting it was beginning to calm his own as well. "Do you really think it's nothing?" She asked him, hoping for reassurance. He nodded with infectious, freckle-filled smile.

She smiled and got out of his arms, and walked toward her closet. Ron could hear her stripping off layers of clothing. "Need some help in there?" He joked— okay, half joked. He didn't hear her answer. He ignored it, and began taking his black mission shirt off. Then, his vision went dark as he felt one of her shirt fly and land on his head, covering his face. He quietly chuckled, and turned around to throw it right back at her.

"KP I hope this is one of your clean—

He stopped.

He looked back at her, still standing in her closet. She had her arm propped up on the door, and stared at him with a half-eyed smile. The only clothing she had on were her sleep shorts, and her sports bra. His face instantly flushed with red color, staring at his nearly half naked girlfriend. "Let's just test how good your reflexes are." She smiled. Then without any warning to Stoppable, she pounced right at him, tackling him on her bed.

She landed on his lap, sitting up facing him. "Uh.. Kim, the party is about to s-start." He shuddered, blushing even worse than before. "Then that means we at least have a good 10 minutes to make out before people start arriving." She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They pecked their lips together, and both fell down flat on her bed.

An echo of clacking heels sounded down the narrow hallway, with the pace beginning to pick up quite quickly. The female GJ agent rushed down the hallway with a thick wad of papers in her arms, pressed up against her chest. She turned down another hallway, that lead director to a room that read "Dr. Director".

She pulled the door open, and hurried in to the office. The first thing she saw, saw a short-haired woman, sitting at an unusually large desk. Computer monitors and controls were everywhere. The only normal attraction to the desk was the mug of coffee she had.

"Dr. Director!" The young, out-of-breathe intern raised her voice as she ran in. The woman looked up from her desk, with only one eye giving her her attention. "There's something you need to see!" She panicked again. The woman didn't say anything, she just casually turned off all her monitors, showing that the young intern had her attention.

She threw down the papers on the director's desk. "What are these, Karen?" The woman finally spoke. "Take a look at this page. These are average earthquake readings from last year." She pointed at the line chart, filled ain't different graphs and colors.

"And these are our new readings." The girl finally began to get her breath back. The director looked at the new sheet with her one good eye. The intern could tell they got a small surprise out of her. "We haven't had an earthquake in months... when were these taken?"

"Yesterday."

The director then felt a small shiver run up her spine. "We tracked down the location of it's source. Peru." She spoke again. "Peru, Ms. McClain?" Dr. Director became lost, no longer seeing any clarity. "But the source lead directly to some ancient ruins. A temple. And the earthquake didn't start below it—

"It started inside." Dr. Director said in shock, cutting the intern off. They both stared at each other with slight confusion and discomfort. "Do you know the legend of Machu Picchu, Dr. Director?" The intern then asked. "I can't say I do."

"Around 1864, some Europeans explored Peru and found this temple. Once they mapped out the interior of the temple, they found some old, dusty hieroglyphics. They translated all they could to their knowledge. And what they read, was this." She handed her another sheet.

The director looked at the sheet, which had multiple pictures of the hieroglyphics, writings and translations. The handwritten message said:

Beware the end of days. When the world is at its worst, Peru will be the first. On the second day, there will be more fright than rain. When you think you can hide, you'll be found by the tide. The time will come when the earth seems fit, but in the end... there can be only one hit.

For the first time that anyone had seen, Dr. Director looked terrified. She was never one to believe in fairy tales or legends, but lately nothing in the world surprises her anymore. This would be no different.

"We must contact Team Possible."


	5. Odd Silence

Kimberly Ann walked through the friend-filled house, passing by everyone she knew. She had a plateful of sweet delights that Ann and Ron whipped up. As she walked toward the living room, she dropped the large plate on the kitchen table. She carefully looked around, making sure the full house wasn't looking at her. She then quickly grabbed 3 of the cupcakes for herself. She turned around, and tried to look as casual as possible—no pun intended.

"GF?" She then heard a familiar voice behind her.

"They're for Ron!" She quickly turned around in denial. She then made eye contact with BFF, Monique. She looked at Kim with confusion, as she had hints of whipped cream on her mouth. "Uh..." Monique stared at her, lost for words. "I just came to say BFBF's looking for you..?" She said, now starting to show a bright grin. "Girl, don't you dare lie to me about those damn cupcakes." She finally laughed. "We all love them, so you can't hide it from me." Monique said, finally wiping the cream off Kim's mouth.

"They're just so sweet and mom doesn't always make sweet stuff and-

"Whoa. Hold it right there girlfriend." Monique stopped her, "I think you're having a sugar rush." Monique said quieter. "I'm not having a sugar rush, maybe you're having a sugar rush." Kim fired right back at her. Monique looked at the cupcakes, then back at her.

"... That's a possibility..." Monique said quietly, slightly embarrassed and unaware of Kim shifting the awkward blame. "Where's he at anyway?" Kim asked, carrying the other two cupcakes. "He's sitting with your Mom and Dad, watching Rudolph." She informed her. "Oh thank god." Kim sighed in relief, showing Monique's instant confusion. Kim noticed and sighed.

"It's no big, it's just— I needed to get away from there. Dad glares at us every time we cuddle, mom glares at dad for glaring at us and Ron is completely unaware. And it's a Christmas movie! You're supposed to feel all warm and cuddly inside and stay close to your loved one!" Kim began to rant as she leaned against the counter. "Hmm, is there something they're hiding from y'all? Perhaps walking in on you two at some point?"

"In on us doing what?"

"Ya know... catching you two rolling around in the sheets." Monique gave an interested grin.

"What— wha no! No! Me and Ron don't— I mean we haven't done that but we've-" She stuttered with a bright red face. "Oh please, girl don't tell me you two haven't done anything worth while. I know when you're wearing your special underwear." Monique winked. "Monique!" Kim shouted back in embarrassment. "Calm down! I'm just joshing you! But seriously, it's the holidays, it's cold, you feel all warm inside. Are you sure some of it isn't you being turned on?" Monique then questioned.

By this point, her and Kim were sitting down at the table. Kim looked around once again, making sure none of the people closest to the two of them were eavesdropping. She then leaned in closer to Monique.

"You have no idea how turned on I've been around him lately. Its gotten so out of hand. When we were getting mission ready the other night, I had to bite my Cuddlebuddy just to relieve some of the tension built up inside me." She said quietly.

"Gasp! Not Pandaroo!"

"Yes!"

"You did not taint poor Pandaroo." Monique said in shock. "I couldn't help it! And worst of all, I couldn't tell Ron, because I don't want him to think I'm super horny all the time!"

"But you sound like you are horny all the time..?" Monique said, almost losing track of what she was getting at. "Well yeah but I don't want him to know that!" Kim shouted back.

"Hey KP— Oo our cupcakes!" Ron then walked in, immediately distracted by the cupcakes. His entrance startled both of the girls. He grabbed a cupcake, and instantly mauled it within seconds. "Wow, these are good! Why are you hiding these from me?" Ron joked, and scooted into the table right next to Kim. He then grabbed another, and began snacking on it. Kim and Monique exchanged looks as he ate the cupcake.

Monique nodded towards Ron with wide eyes.

Tell him, her look said. She then did it again, followed by Kim looking at him from the side of her eye. Kim cleared her throat and looked at Ron. "Umm, Ron can we talk about something?" Kim then shyly said. "Wow KP, did you notice that your eyes sparkle when you wear your Christmas sweater?" He immediately interrupted her. Kim and Monique both dropped their jaws, nearly hitting the table.

They looked at each other in shock, then back at him. They could instantly read each other's minds:

O. M. G. Did you really just say something that incredibly sweet?

You see what I mean? This is why I've been turned on 24/7!

Kim regathered herself, as did Monique. "So what was it you wanted to talk about Kim?" He looked back at her. "I.. Uhh..." She froze, still shaking off what he just said. "I think I'll just leave you two to it, then." Monique said, then patted Kim on the back as she walked back to join the festivities.

"Well.. you know how you said things have just felt different lately?" She gave in. "Yeah, why? Everything okay?" He questioned back.

"Yes, well—no.. well—kinda. Have you noticed lately how much closer we've felt..?" She tried to ease her way into the conversation. She didn't want to jump the gun. "Believe it or not, I actually have. I know things have been different KP... but not all of its bad." Ron said, and placed his hand on top of hers.

This is the Ron she was getting used to. The Ron who somehow has an even bigger heart than before. As if that was possible. She smiled lightly, as they looked into each other's eyes. Kim completely forgot what she was going to tell him. She was just lost in his gaze. The most wonderful time of the year was playing in the background. Ron then reached up, and put his palm to her face. From there, he pulled her forward, only inches away from her sweet lips.

"Ron... there's something I've always wanted to tell you." Her eyes become one with his spirit. "Yeah... me too." Ron said, split second away from locking his lips with hers.

Beep-beep beep beep

The Kimmunicator rang.

The teens were so caught up with one another, not even hearing it go off. Then it buzzed again. Once again, to no answer. "Kim. Kim! You have to look at this right now! It's super urgent!" Wade came up on the screen. But all he saw, was a black screen, with minor details. He then realized his screen was face down in the table. "Kim please! Answer!" He yelled again, with another failure.

"Ron."

"Kim."

"I l-

"Hey you two, no smooching at the dinner table." James Possible said, as he walked right by them, interrupting their moment. Kim moaned in annoyance, as their sweet moment was now gone. "Shall we take this back to the couch?" Kim smiled. Ron nodded, as she pulled his arm, tugging him back to the living room.


	6. Broken Reality

_End of days._

 _Flashing green lights._

 _Fallen temple._

 _Shattered reality._

 _Herds of creatures._

 _Dead. Everywhere, everything is dead._

 _ **The Reaver**. _

_In front of it all, stood Kimberly Ann Possible. The worst sight of it all, was Ron Stoppable, laying down in front of her. Blood trickling from his mouth and the gaping wound in his chest. She stared at the sight with fear, tears running down her cheeks like waterfalls._

 _"No! RON!"_

"NO!" The young redhead yelled as she began to see the bright light hit her eyelids. She quickly sat up, from sleeping in a cold sweat. She could see the outside shine, right through her thick sheets. She huffed and puffed, trying to regain her breath. As she looked around, she just realized she was dreaming. She whipped the covers off, and sat up in her bed. Her red hair all over the place, with parts of it sticking straight up in the air.

With her squinted eyes she looked outside and saw the bright, pale white light from the sky. It wasn't sunlight, it was just nothing but bright grey—some would argue its pale white. Snow stopped falling, but she could tell it was still cold by the frost on the window.

She was in so deep thought about her nightmare, she totally forgot what happened the last hour before she had fallen asleep. She stoop up out of bed, and stretched high into the air as she yawned so loud she felt her jaw nearly tense up. She stretched her legs out with little kicks, then fixed her sleeping shirt. She walked down the stairs, and first thing into the kitchen. She was expecting her mom to be cooking breakfast. But, all she saw was a note on the kitchen table, where she and Ron sat only hours before.

Morning Kimmiecub! Your Mother tried to wake up you and Ronald but neither of you would budge. We both went out for breakfast, and are going to the mall to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Stay out of trouble, and tell Ronald to stop drooling.

Kim looked at the note, then looked around trying to comprehend the note so early in the morning. If you consider eleven o'clock early.

"Wake up Ron?" Kim mocked the note out loud in confusion. That's when she realized she heard snoring. She looked around the corner, and saw him laying down on the couch, cuddled up in a little ball of Ronness. She stared blankly at the sight of her BFBF sleeping peacefully. She walked over to the couch, and sat next to his curled up feet.

"Ron." She said calmly, easily shaking him. But he wouldn't budge. Her dad was right, waking them up was harder than he thought. "Ron. Wake up. It's eleven." She said, her voice more solid than before. Still, not even a shake. Then she had a bright idea. She stood up, and walked towards the curtains. She grinned, as she then spread the sheets across the railing of the window. The infectious white light then shined directly on Ron Stoppable.

"No! Evil! Hiss!" Ron whined, as he rolled over to face the other side of the couch. Kim smiled in satisfaction, knowing it would work, from personal experience.

"It's eleven, Ron. Time to get up." She said, walking back into the kitchen. He threw the blanket off his head, morning hair rivaling that of Kim's. "Where's Mr. Dr. P? Mrs. Dr. P?" He questioned, as he rubbed his eyes. "They're out running around town. Also, how did you fall asleep here?— Hold on, how did my dad let you sleep here?" Kim asked, as she grabbed a coffee mug.

"I don't really remember *yawn, I just remember us finishing The Nightmare Before Christmas. Then you went up to your room to get something but you never came back down— okay it's very clear now what happened." Ron spoke, answering his own question about Kim falling asleep. "Oh yeah.. to be totally fair I probably wasn't going to come back down anyway." He heard Kim laugh in the kitchen.

She sounded happy, but she was almost done shuttering over the nightmare.

Should I tell Ron? She thought.

"Oh by the way KP, Rufus is just gonna crash at my place for a little bit. He wasn't feeling to good after all those sweets." Ron felt something under his butt. He reached down, and picked up the Kimmunicator. He flipped it to face him, and clicked it on. As he stared at the screen, his eyes light up with shock. "Uh... KP." He said, and jumped up quickly. He rushed to the kitchen to show his BFGF.

"Um, everything okay-

"There's something you need to see." His tone got serious, as he handed her the Kimmunicator. She looked at him strangely, then took the device from his hand. She took a sip of her fresh coffee, and looked at the screen. He watch her eyes expand while looking at the messages from Wade, as she dropped the coffee mug.

15:00 Hours

En Route to Peru

"Satellite images showed these strange green lights illuminating from the cracks of the temple. These were taken yesterday as the 'earthquakes' occurred. They went viral nearly 12 hours ago." The one-eyed yelled, trying to be heard over the loud sound of the chopper's rotors. She handed Kim a colored photo of the bright cracks. "Viral? No wonder the Yakuza thought something was up." Ron added in.

"Shego?" Kim asked loudly, ignoring her boyfriend.

"Not likely. Not even she could produce seismic activity on this scale. Green lights or not."

"How long has this been going on?" Kim yelled back. "It's tough to say. Possibly a week?"

"Right. And so why did you call us? We're not exactly on the best terms." Kim said with slight sass, and folded her arms across her chest. "Correct. In fact, Team Possible is barely a little blip on our radar. But we did know if anyone could help discover anything about this epidemic, it's you kids." Dr. Director almost matched her sass.

"Uh, young adults." Ron corrected her. He didn't want to give in, but he was tired of being called children, when both teens were only a year away from being twenty. She didn't even acknowledge his remark.

"Dr. Director! Fifteen seconds till drop!" The pilot then yelled. Dr. Director nodded, then looked back at Team Possible. "If something bad is about to happen, we're counting on you to stop it. Good luck!" Dr. Director said, and walked back up to the copilot seat. Ron and Kim let go of the roof straps, and stood in front of the open side door. They both looked at each other, and nodded.

Kim jumped out of the chopper, diving straight at the ground. Ron soon followed behind, mimicking his girlfriend exactly. Once Kim dropped to a decent altitude, she expanded her limbs to her wing-suit. They both glided at an angle, to avoid hard-hitting winds. Once they were only feet from their designated drop, Team Possible pulled their chutes.

Not only could they start to see the flashing green lights, but they felt the strangely radioactive heat begin to touch their skin. "This doesn't look good." Kim said, as they felt warmer and warmer the closer they got. They touched down about a quarter mile from the temple.

"Wow. Even out here it's warm." Ron began to wipe sweat from his forehead. "Its better than the cold back at home." Kim retorted, unclipping the chute from her person. As she unhooked it, she stopped and stared ahead at the temple. Ron reached in his travel pouch, and pulled out her usual set of binoculars. He handed them to her, as they both looked out at their surroundings.

"Oh my god.." Kim said quietly.

"What is it?"

"The temple isn't just glowing... it's changing." Kim put the binoculars down. She then turned around to look at Ron. "Okay, here's the sitch.. we're gonna run in, try to identify what's going on.. then run out, okay?" She said, almost flustered. Ron nodded in agreement. "You don't think Monkey Fist has anything to do with this, do you?" Ron asked, as they both began forward.

"That's Impossible. This is usually in his MO, but there's no way he's freed from that stone." Kim said, almost giving off sass. Her tone was beginning to bother Ron. It wasn't that her sassy tone was angering him, but it was her tone that was worrying him. He looked closely at Kim, and started to notice she was almost shaking. Was she afraid of something?

Ron put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She pivoted around quick, and gave him a WTF expression.

"KP, what is the matter! Youve been acting skittish since we got on the chopper!" He said seriously. Her hardened face, then changed to a more frightful look. "Please, just tell me what's got you so bugged."

"Last night... I had a nightmare. Not any ordinary nightmare, either. This one seemed too real. And in that nightmare... was this temple." She shivered. "What about it? It could have been an old ruins in your dream."

"Ron, this was different. I watched you—

She hesitated. She didn't want to finish her sentence.

"I-I watched you... die. With a hole in your chest the size of my fist."

Ron stared at her, fear now taking over his mind. He and Kim got quiet, both sharing the same thought.

"What if what Shego said—about the end of the world... w-what if this is it..?"


	7. The Prophecy

"Kim, listen to me. We're going to be okay, okay? It was just a nightmare. Right now, we need to focus on fixing... whatever this is." Ron said, his hands directly on her shoulders. I've never seen her this shaken up, He thought. He hated seeing that worry in her eyes—only except this wasn't worry. It was straight fear.

"Ron this is how it starts! We try to fix this, but instead we begin the end of the world!... the end of my world..." She said quietly, directly referring to seeing the dying Ron she saw right before her eyes in her nightmare. "KP, look at me... I believe you." Ron said, instantly bringing shock to her. "If this really is what you say it is.. then maybe there's another way to stop it. But the only way to do that, is if we go inside, okay?"

She looked directly into his gorgeous eyes, reading his soul. She knew he believed her, and that he had faith in her. "Whatever happens in there, I'm with you one hundred percent of the way." There he was again, with that infectious smile. She took a deep breath and nodded. He pulled her in, and pecked a kiss on her forehead. He then grabbed her hand, as they proceeded towards the glowing and shaking temple— Wait, shaking?

The teens felt the ground before them shaking, as they looked down. The ground was beginning to crack beneath their feet. Their gazes went to each other—back to the ground— back to each other.

"Run?"

"Totes."

They both then took off, booking it as fast as they could. The ground below them nearly catching up to them as their running feet picked up. As they approached the temple, they saw a stone opening. There was no door of any kind, or any block closing it off to the world. Once they got close enough, they felt their feet start to rip under them. "Shit!" Kim yelled, as her foot began to fall through the fast moving crack. Ron grabbed her wrist, and threw her inside the entrance like a rag doll.

She hit the ground hard, as she began to roll further inside. Ron—not far behind— leaped right in, barely making it inside by a millisecond. They both laid next to each other, facing the ceiling with wide eyes.

"Not gonna lie.. didn't think that was gonna work." Ron said, followed by a smack to the chest by Kim.

The both painfully sat up, and looked around the dark temple. Kim looked to her left passed Ron, and noticed a hallway. It had spots for torches, but not of them lit. "Hand me the laser lipstick." She then ordered at Ron. Ron proceeded to reach in his bag, then stopped to look at her. "You still have that?" He asked curiously. She just gave him a shrug with a slightly annoyed look. Ron reached in the bag and took it out anyway.

Kim took it out of his hand, and stood up. She walked towards the hallway of torches, and picked one up and lifted it out of its hold. She pressed the button on the lipstick, beginning to smoke the top of the torch. As the smoke got darker, the torch began to light. Soon enough, it was burning bright with a controlled flame. "Here." She said to Ron. He got up, and walked towards her while dusting his pants off.

She picked another one up, and lit it with the current torch. She handed the other one to Ron, as they both looked down the hallway. "After you." A frightened Ron said with a fake smile. Kim rolled her eyes, as Ron followed close behind.

The long hallway was empty, which made them feel uneasy. All the saw were spiderwebs, dead bugs and some bones. The stopped to see two hallways, both going different directions. "This temple is huge, how do we know when we found... something?" Kim asked. "I guess look for something out of the ordinary?" Ron suggested.

Then, they saw the glowing green light, begin to light through the cracks once again. It started glowing from the left hallway, and spread all the way down the right hallway. "Like that?" Kim said with a smirk, and peaked around the corner. "I'm guessing we're gonna have to go that way..." Ron sighed in defeat. Kim patted hit on the back, as they made their way down the glowing hallway.

The heat once again burning up the two. "God, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm starting to miss the snow." Kim said, wiping sweat off her arm. "Wow, that is really bright." Ron responded, putting his forearm in front of his face. Kim did the same, as they noticed the end of the hallway, lead into some kind of chamber. And it only got brighter and warmer the closer they got. "It's so hot... I'm gonna melt.." Ron complained, as they reached the end of the hallway.

"Kimberly Possible."

"Ronald Stoppable."

"You should not be here."

The two teens froze, only inches away from entering the chamber. The deep voice echoed through the entire temple, sending chills up their spines.

"You know us?" Kim asked, breaking out of her fear.

"Turn back now."

A different voice spike.

That's when Kim's full fear took over. Not over the voice. But over the situation.

She'd seen it all before.

"Why are we here? What are you hiding?" Ron asked, still filled with terror but not showing it.

"The reign is already upon us, Boy. He cannot be stopped. He will not be stopped. The ancient one will prevail... and nothing can stop him now." The second voice said more calmly, almost as if he was worried?

"The Reaver." He finally heard KP answer. He looked at her in surprise, still no idea what was happening. Then, out of the wall, stuck a glowing—bone arm. It wasn't sticking through the brick, it was like it was phasing through. Like a ghost?

Then another arm. Both arms pulled a skeleton body clean through. It's head was a skull, with only pieces of skin hanging off. It has thick, white facial hair, like a Santa beard.

How does a plain skull grow hair? Ron thought to himself, completely thinking off topic of the fact that an actual Skelton ghost was right in front of them.

"Yes... The Reaver has awaken. Nobody has stopped the Reaver in the many years of its existence." The skeleton spoke again, now floating in front of them. Ron watched Kim stare at it, with the exact same face he had.

"Okay uh... before I get to a new level of terror, can I just ask... what the hell is going on?

Who—what are you? Why does Kim know anything about this?" Ron spat out questions quicker than Rufus devoured part of his Naco.

The skull looked at him, then back to Kim. "Child... you were delivered a message. And to my knowledge, it appears you have received it. A warning." The Skelton hovered in front of Kim, illuminating green light on her skin.

"The nightmare?" Ron questioned. "Precisely." The specter acknowledged him.

"Come. All will be revealed." He said, and lead them into the chamber. They both looked at one another, and followed behind. The specter closed his bony hands together, then spread them as wide as possible. With that, all the torches in the chamber lit up.

"In the beginning of mankind, human life saw nothing but light. But to every light, there is still darkness." He said, leading them around the chamber, as they both looked at some of the ancient texts and art on the walls. Then he stopped in front of a large, stone mural carved into the wall. It shows two figures, one with fire for its long hair.

"The one who bares the head of fire... you have been predicted to be the first of many, to destroy the Reaver, and put all of our lost souls to rest." The creepy voiced ghost said, as it turned to look at Kim.

"Head of fire? What?"

"Red hair. He means my red hair, Ron."

"Oh.. right. Pff I caught that."

"That what does this temple have to do with the Reaver? Why was I shown this place?" Kim asked.

"This chamber, was what sealed the beast inside for millennia. Until now." He said, pointing to his left. Their eyes followed his finger, and saw a black hole burnt into the wall.

But it was just an ordinary burn mark. It had solid black flames, still burning on the brick, like it could never extinguish. "You must find it. If you do not end its reign of tyranny, the world as you know it, will cease to exist. And the light will be extinguished." It spoke again.

"This... this is how the world will end, Kimberly Possible."


	8. Grip in Reality

"You and Stoppable, hold the key to your world's survival."

"But why us? We're just two teenagers." Kim questioned. "Have you forgotten you are the sole reason the world is the way it is?" He looked back at Kim. She actually felt sort of flattered. But to her it was no big.

"And have you forgotten that you possess the powers of the Mystic Monkey?" He leaned in, and spoke way to close to Ron's face.

Ew, breath mint dude. Ron thought as his words basically went directly into Ron's nostrils. "No mere mortal could stop the Reaver. I still don't understand how two super-powerless teenagers from a small town in the United States, can stop something this powerful. Why not someone smart like Drakken, or someone with actual powers like Shego?" Kim ranted out of nowhere, shocking even Ron.

"Children... so naïve."

"Okay I'm sorry, but we like just met you, dude. Who are you, and how do we know you're not setting us up for a trap?" Ron finally asked, being made of questions at the moment. The sprint sighed, and levitated lower to be even with the teens.

"I was once one of the elders of these temples. We worshipped the Reaver like it was a god. Only to find out, we just gave in to it's tricks. It promised us faith, fortune, and peace. But once it got what it wanted, it destroyed our villages. Our homes, what are now these ancient ruins. We came to the conclusion that the only way to stop this unearthly creature, was by sealing it in an unbreakable tomb. Forever trapped in this temple... until 1864, that is." He stopped. That's when Kim put the pieces together.

"The explorers that Dr. Director showed us!" Ron said loudly in amazement.

"The very same. Those fools found a way to trip our chamber's protection defenses. But what the didn't know, was one of defenses was terribly crafted. A boulder—the size of gorilla— collapsed onto the tomb." He pointed back at the black fire.

"What should have stopped intruders completely, ended up cracking the Reavers tomb. And now it seems he's finally found his way out."

"So the hot glowing green light... was his escape?" Kim asked. "Not exactly. The green light is his life source. He was sucking the life out of the roots of trees and other plant life." He replied. "Oh. Super. He can drain life. Well isn't that just perfect." Ron complained, silently shaking in fear. Kim gazed at him, then back at the spirit.

"So how do we stop it?"

"There is no clear solution. But, you must hear my warning:

To defeat the godlike creature, as sacrifice must be made." He said darkly.

Sacrifice. That was the only word that struck Kim. She once again revisioned her nightmare, seeing Ron dying right in front of her. As she stood still—frozen by fear— Ron saw a tear make its way out of the bottom of her eye. "No.." She said with a choked voice.

Breaking out of her frozen state, she turned around, and ran back into the hallway. "KP?" Ron questioned, as he saw her from the corner of his eye. That's when he saw her already a third-of-the-way down the passage. "KP!" He yelled, running after her.

"Good luck, children. The fate of the world is in your hands." And with that, the bony specter disappeared.

I can't do this. I can't do this. Kim thought over and over again, as she ran back out, into the forest filled wilderness. Tears fell like boulders, as she rushed off. She could hear Ron calling her name, but she didn't stop. She couldn't stop. She wanted as far away from the temple as possible. "KP! Where are you going!" She heard Ron yelling at a tone he never usually uses.

She never once looked back, not even realizing Ron almost caught up to her with ease. He then grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her own tracks. "Kim! What the hell is going on!" He finally yelled at her, starting to lose his patience. She could say anything but blubber. Without warning, she then gripped onto his person as tight as possible, putting him in shock.

"I-I.." She kept saying, but never ending her sentence. He wrapped his arms around her, and plopped down against a tree. "Pull it together, KP. Why did you storm out of there? What did you see?" He began to worry that she had another vision. One worse than before. "R-Ron... I can't do it, I just can't d-do it!" She continued to sob into his chest. "I can't lose you... to s-save the world.." For the first time in his life, Ron Stoppable had no idea what to say.

He just held her tight.

"Kim, what I wanted to say last night... no matter what happens.. I l—

He stopped. As did Kim. They both heard something. They looked at each other, then back into the distance. They felt the ground shaking again, but something was different this time. Something was worse. The cracks that were quaked into the ground, began to glow with a bright red aura. Steam was burning through, as they saw shadows in the bright aura.

"Kim... w-was this in your dream..?" Ron asked, both of them standing up. Kim had already stopped sobbing—for the moment anyway— and was staring directly at the same sight as her BFBF. "No... not it wasn't." She answered back, awestruck.

From the cracks, a hand reached up, and grabbed the edge of the deep crack. It's skin was glowing red, unable to tell if it was humanlike or... barbaric. Then out reached another arm. And another. And another. And another. Creatures by the dozens were pouring out of the ground like a flood.

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

They both finished simultaneously. The heads of the creatures stuck out, now completely crawling from the ground. They bared more resemblance to humans, but with creatures aspects to them. Some, even horns.

"We have to go. Now!" Ron yelled, as they both skittered to run off. They felt rumbling behind them, instantly knowing there were some beginning to chase after them.

Dr. Director was nearly passed out in the copilot seat, beginning to drift into a sleepy wonderland. Her seat laid back, still at an obtuse angle. She knew the pilot didn't need her. Besides, with the day she was having, she practically needed a nap. Right as she was about to fall into her own sleepy mind, she was startled by a loud beeping sound.

She quickly sat back up, and looked at the radio in front of her. The red light was blinking, meaning someone was calling them. She picked up the radio, and help the button down to talk.

"Director." She spoke.

"We need you to swing around! NOW!" She heard a high pitched teenage voice. She had to pull it away from her ear as the screaming voice made her jump and flinch.

"Ms. Possible, I thought I made it clear this is a secure line."

"Turn it around! Fucking turn it around!" She heard Stoppable's voice. "Team Possible, we have set up a time and location for your

extrac—

"Cut the shit Director! There are monsters chasing us! Come get us NOW!" Kim screamed, now out of breath.

"I-I'm Sorry... did you just say monsters?"

She said, then looked at the pilot. They both had the same puzzled expressed on their faces. She then nodded at him, signaling him to turn completely around.


	9. Shego Who?

Shego walked through the snow filled street of Go City, glowing from the lights of Christmas decor everywhere. Anywhere she turned, there was nothing but lights—joyful, colorful lights. She never thought much of Christmas, even when she still considered her idiotic brothers family. Sure she liked receiving gift, as selfish as she was. But Christmas was mainly a time for family, and for heartfelt movies and Christmas parties and mistletoe—not like she ever got to use one.

She walked through in her thick trench coat, currently of the clock as a vigilante. Her clock. But as they lights shined on her, she didn't even crack a smile. These lights were nothing to her. Sure deep down she thought they were beautiful, but what did Christmas ever do for her? Bah Humbug, she thought to herself in silence. What made it worse, was the fact that she could very clearly hear the Christmas music they always played in town. It made her sick just listening to it.

"No! Stay away!" She then heard faintly, throwing her out of her Christmas-hating trance. "Help! Please somebody!" She heard the same voice yell again. It sounded like a younger woman, possibly a teenager, or a preteen. You can never tell with kids anymore. She heard the cries for help ahead of her, still walking with her hands deep in her trench pockets. It was coming from the alley ahead of her, no doubt.

As she approached the corner of the dark—night filled alley, she stopped and peaked around the corner. She saw something worse than a mere purse thief. She saw a man—possibly early forties—holding a young teen against the wall. She watched in disgust as he took his jacket off. She knew exactly why, considering it was way too cold to remove something so warm simply because he was hot.

"P-please.." the young girl began to sob, as he had her shoved against the wall by her shoulder. The anger completely filled Shego. Watching someone so helpless, being roughed and inappropriately touched by a shitbag like that man. Or could she even call him a man—seeing what he was doing.

She quickly turned the corner, standing in the middle of the two walls that created the alley. Her shadow flashing on the concrete, from the green and red lights illuminating her silhouette. "Hey buddy." She said, gritting her teeth as hard as possible. She walked up to them slowly, watching them both turn and look at her.

"Beat skank, before someone gets hurt." He then released the girl, dropping her to the ground. As quick as possible, the girl stood up—shaking, and ran to the end of the alley by Shego. "Oh someone is gonna get hurt, I've already decided that." She said darkly.

"I warned you once bitch." He said, and pulled out a knife. "I'm not about to ask a second time." He smiled, full of confidence.

The girl watched the man run at Shego. Sloppy.

Shego grabbed the man's hand with the knife, and smirked in his face. She then flicked her wrist back, breaking the man's hand. His scream of agony filled her with slight pleasure—force of habit. She then lit her other hand up with glowing green plasma, and punched the rapist straight in the face, blood spewing from his jaw.

"Not only did you try to rape this little girl... but you made one other mistake.." She dropped him to the ground, and stared him in the eye with nothing but hate. "You called me bitch." She then said, as hate filled as possible. Nothing could tear her eye away from the cowards soul for even a second. "Next time, think with your head instead of your fucking tools." She grabbed him by the collar, and threw him at the wall. Not only did he hit the wall hard, but he went directly through the brick, inside the closed convenient store.

She rebuttoned her coat, and put out the plasma in her palm, smoke still emitting from it. "I... t-thank you.." She heard the teen say, as she turned around. She walked back up the girl, who was sitting on the ground against the wall.

"Did he hurt you." Was all she said, with a blank expression. "N-no.. he didn't. Thanks to you, Shego." She watched the girl wipe a tear from her eye. She reached for the little girl, letting her help her off the ground. Once the girl stood up, she instantly wrapped Shego in a tight hug. It caught her off guard, with a near-silent gasp escaping her lips. "Alright, kid. I'm not a hugger." She said, trying to word it as nice as possible.

"I never thought I'd ever meet you.. I looked up to you when I was a little girl. One of the greatest heroes of Team Go." She pulled off Shego with a teary smile. "That was a long time ago Kimmi—

She stopped. She realized what she was about to say. In some way, looking at this little girl, was like looking at the princess when she was that age. It almost frightened her.

"Trust me... I'm not someone you should be looking up to." Shego looked down, then back up at the blinking Christmas lights. "You saved the world. With Team Possible! There's no one else I'd rather look up to." The girl smiled.

What was this that Shego was feeling? Was it actual joy? That didn't involve money? How is that possible? Could she actually be feeling good about this out of the bottom of her heart?

"You better run on home. The police will take care of this fuc—... freak. Take care of this freak." She corrected herself. The girl nodded, then turned to walk away. Shego stood there in silence, watching her walk down the snow covered sidewalk. She had no idea what to say, if there even was anything to say.

Breaking her frozen stance, she continued on her path once again, with her hands in her pockets, like nothing ever happened. On her path back to her residence, she walked past an electronics shop. Which had TVs blaring different shows through the window, but was mainly playing the news. She slowed her pace, curious to see what was on the screens.

What made her freeze in her tracks, was what she saw on the news. It was foreign, she couldn't read the graphics or understand what the crazy looking lady was saying.

She saw the live footage of the temple in Peru, shaking and collapsing upon itself. Green lights were illuminating from the ground, with red lights glowing what looked like underground. Her eyes widened in fear, as she saw something only a kid would see in her nightmares.

Or a 19 year old redhead, in this case.

"Holy shit.." Shego cursed to herself, eyes glued to the screen. She then reached in her coat pocket, and pulled out a modified flip phone. Modified by Dr. D, nonetheless.

She looked at it, then looked back at the screen. "I can't believe I'm doing this.." she sighed, and opened the flip phone. Then only thing on the phone screen, was an unreadable number. With the name:

 _ **Drakken**_.

Shego pressed the button with the green phone on it, and began a swift run down the sidewalk.

As she ran away, she left before she could see the two familiar teens, running out from the inside of the temple.


	10. The End of Days

"KP... they're catching up!" Ron panicked, as he continued to run, already running out of breath. Kim ran in front of him, trying to cook up a plan to herself. Her eyes darted around her rapidly, as she looked for some way out of their problem. As she ran forward, she saw a stone cliff ahead of her. With a tree of grey leaves standing right at the base.

"I have an idea!" She shouted, as they continued forward. Ron looked at her with curiosity. She then pointed to the tree ahead. Still no idea what Kim was talking about, he nodded anyway.

As they approached the base of the tree, Kim then reached in her bag, and pulled out her always useful, hair dryer grapple gun.

"Right... now! Ron grab my waist!" She commanded her skittish boyfriend. He did as told, as she then aimed her gun at the top of the tree. The hook shot to the very top, and wrapped around the thickest branch she could see. "AHH!" She heard Ron yelp, like he was in pain. She briefly looked back, and saw one of the creatures had clawed the back of his bicep. Nothing I can do about it now. It can wait.

She picked her feet off the ground, letting the momentum swing them into the air. Ignoring Ron's girlish scream in her ear, she had to focus on her timing. Timing was everything.

She narrowed her eyes, staring at the top of the top of the cliff. She swung to the height where her momentum had about run out, leaving them just frozen in the air for a split second. In that split second, she let go of the hair dryer grapple gun, and fell down onto the ridge of the cliff. She and Ron rolled as they landed, instantly feeling the painful impact. The cliff was only a few feet lower than the tree, but not a fun drop nonetheless.

Kim moaned in slight pain as she began to sit back up, rubbing the back of her head. God I hope I didn't tear that wound back open. She thought to herself, feeling for it on the back of her skull. But she knew she wasn't finished yet. She ignored the pain in her skull, and looked back at the tree. The creatures were beginning to climb it, pacing up at an alarming pace. "Shit!" Kim said in a quick panic, as she reached around in her pocket. She then pulled out the laser lipstick she had used not much earlier.

She aimed it at the tree, and shot the laser directly at its base. The laser cut through the very bottom, toppling the monstrous 80 foot tree to its side. She didn't care that the laser had cut off some of the finger or legs or even arms of the creatures. All she knew, was her own fear. She hyperventilated heavily, plopping back onto her back. She laid in the same shape as Ron, but faced the other way. Their heads right next to each other.

"Oh... everything hurts.." She heard Ron whine behind her—still half dazed at the fact she just saw monsters. And escaped them, for that matter.

"KP.."

"Yeah?"

"... You know absolutely no one is gonna believe this, right?"

"Yup."

They laid in awkward silence, looking up and the falling sunset. That was, until Ron rolled over to his side, and faced her. "Hell of a date night, huh?" Ron propped himself up by his elbow, with his trademark grin. The only reaction he got from Kim, was a punch in the shoulder. He chucked, as he plopped back down beside her. Then, they heard a loud cracking sound. A very distinctive cracking sound.

They both looked up—sharing the same idea, and sat up. That's when they saw the Global Justice logo, heading straight for them. A helicopter. Their help finally arrived.

The helicopter approached them, a rope extended from the door. Kim quickly helped her favorite klutz off the ground, as they scrambled to grow a hold of the shaking rope.

The two grabbed the woven grips, and felt the jerk of the vehicle continue its way into the night falling Sky.

"So I want you to explain this to me, one more time." Dr. Director folded her arms, sitting across from them at a large board room table. It was a room so tightly sealed, not even a fly could get in. Probably.

Ron and Kim sat on the other side of the table, both wearing clean clothes with the GJ symbol on them. Ron's arm was wrapped in cloth wrap, and Kim had a bandaid on her cheek.

Kim was laid back in her seat, an annoyed look in her eye that shot daggers. Ron sat comfortable, but could feel the heat coming off her skin and the smoke coming out her ears.

"There's nothing else to explain. The spirit of an elder of some village in Peru spoke to us—

"And this elder was a... Skelton ghost?"

"Yes, and he told us about a legend—some... prophecy about the end of the world—

"A prophecy that involves you and the sidekick.."

"Hello, I have a name. Why does no one recognize me?"

"And.." Kim continues, grabbing Ron's arm to let him know that she gives him recognition.

"That's when these creatures rose out of the ground, and attacked us. Chasing us until we got on top of the cliff where you found us." Kim finished, and crossed her arms, almost sitting just like Dr. Director. The two watched as she stared at them, judging the story they told only a million times.

"So you're really expecting me to believe this." She finally spoke with an insulated like tone. "Are you freakin' serious!" Kim said in frustration and stood up, leaving Ron to grab her hand and easily sit her back down. "Look, Ms. Possible, I want to believe you. I really do. But how in anyway would ghosts and creatures and prophecies have anything to do with seismic earthquakes. Do you really wanna know what I think?" She said back in her same monotone voice.

Kim stared at her, with the exact same look of annoyance she had since the beginning. "I think this has to do with Shego, and you're just covering for her so we can believe she's changed her ways." Dr. Director began to stand up. Ron and Kim then dropped their jaws in sync, as they stared at her with a conflicted face.

"Shego? SHEGO? You have to be—

" 'Freaking kidding you?' No Ms. Possible, I am not. Shaking the earth? Causing the temple to collapse in itself? Green lights? Don't tell me that alone slipped your mind. Look, I know the complicated past between Team Possible and Shego. And I'm sorry to say that you have given me no reason to believe otherwise."

"You literally showed us the photos of the hieroglyphics!"

"That was, until I found out I was terribly misinformed. Which doesn't happen often. Those writings? Forged. Those photos? Edited. Tell me, did you even see the glyphs I showed you in the temple?" Dr. Director sighed deeply. Kim stood up and opened her mouth—beginning to protest, only to be at a loss for words. She didn't want to admit that she was right, even though she really didn't see any of the ones that were on the photo.

"I'm sorry Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, but until we find out for sure what happened, Shego will remain a suspect." She stood up, and walked towards the door. She then stood in the open doorway, swaying her hand and signaling for them to leave.


	11. Protest

The green-and-black-clad woman stood in the elevator, patiently waiting as she felt the jerk of the elevator begin to ascend. She stood facing the window, watching the outside world. Even she had to admit she liked the view of the city. The white wonderland to clash with her dark and faint-colored personality. Even at this time of night, the white snow reflected off the pale moonlight.

The elevator came to a surprising stop, throwing Shego out of her wondering daze. She saw the light around the 11 button was lit up, showing someone else was about to get on. The double doors opened to a young brown-haired male. Couldn't have been any older than 24, with light facial hair that matched the ones on his head. He nodded at her in salutations, and walked inside. She couldn't help but take more than a couple glances at him. Not too bad looking.

He looked at the other lit up button and hesitated to push it. The 21 button was lit up, taking him by surprise. "Twenty first floor?" He finally asked her, the doors closing them in. "Yep." She briefly answered, leaning against the railing and looking out the window from the side of her head. He turned to look at her, instantly recognizing her.

"Ya know, it's not often you see a member of Team Go in an apartment complex." Chucking, still looking at the doors. Shego's head rose at the name. She looked back at him, seeing the grin on the side of his face. "Let me just stop you right there. That's not me anymore." She briefly snarled at the statement.

"No? So who was that standing next to that blue doctor on television last year? Ya know, the one who helped save the planet?" He smirked again.

"Look, whatever you're implying, that's just not me. Yes, I helped Team Possible save the world from aliens. But I am not... one of them. Get it?" She quickly turned around, and looked at him with an annoyed face. The smirk left his face, as he noticed how irritated she began to be. Still locking eyes with the angry woman, he reached to the side, and pressed another button on the elevator. The elevator came back to another stop. The doors opened, as he began to walk out. Halfway out the doors, he shortly turned to look at her from the side of his eye.

"Ya know.. you may not see yourself as a hero anymore... but I definitely do. And so does the rest of the world. Just thought I'd let ya know." He said with a light smirk. He walked out, leaving the elevator close Shego in. She stared forward as it began to ascend again, face full of emotions. She looked conflicted, confused.

"I'm... damn it!" Shego then yelled, bringing her fist up and instantly plowing it directly through the console of buttons on the elevator. Her breathing got heavier, as her anger took over. She could feel the green aura surround her hands without intention, but by instinct.

She realized her hands were getting warm, and looked down at them. She saw them glowing, and sighed deeply. She took a deep breath, and tried to calm down. The elevator came to a stop, just in time for her to extinguish the green flames from her palms.

As soon as the double doors opened, she walked right out in a calm fashion. She saw a woman begin to enter the elevator out of the corner of her eye, looking inside at the now smoking console. "Elevator's busted." She said briefly, still walking away. She felt the bulging eyes of the woman crawl onto Shego with a look of confusion and shock.

As Shego turned the last corner at the edge of the floor, she saw her door. 2115, the metal tag on the door read. Shego unlocked it with the key from her trench coat pocket, and walked inside. Before even touching the light switch, she calmly shut the door, and sighed in relief. She looked around at the dark loft, only being illuminated by the night sky.

"Long night... Shego?"

She turned around in a quick defense, hands blazing with green plasma. Then the lights came on. The light over her kitchen counter, glowed bright onto a figure. A familiar figure.

There leaning against her counter, was the infamously famous Dr. Drakken.

"Honestly Shego, how do you live like this?" He picked up a rotten apple from her bowl, and tossed it in disgust.

"In a fifty thousand dollar loft with the most gorgeous view in Go City? Oh jeez I don't know how I manage." She extinguished her plasma once again, then began to take her coat off. She threw it on her couch, and walked passed Dr. D to reach in her fridge. She then pulled out a bottle of beer, removing the cap like it was nothing.

"Never thought I'd see you drinking again."

"Let's just skip this reunion, okay.. Dr. D? I will admit, it has been a quiet year without having you around. But I called you here for a reason."

Drakken sighed, and helped himself into her fridge. He himself pulled out one of her beers, causing her to give him a dirty glare. "What's been going on, have you been alright?" Drakken asked, trying to hide the fact that he was struggling to open the bottle. Shego rolled her eyes, and walked back over to him. She snatched it from him hand, popped the cap off with her bare hands, and handed it back to him.

"Wow, I never really thought you had it in you to ask about my well being."

"I could say the same thing." Drakken slightly grinned. She glared at him again, as he took a gulp of the alcohol. "Right, Sorry. Task at hand."

"Did you catch the news?" She then asked him, now walking towards the large glass window. Right as he began to take another drink, he froze in the middle of tilting the bottle. That's when he realized why she called him so urgently. And why she sounded worried, which never happens to her.

"So... how's it been?"

"It's gotten worse." Shego said, not even facing him. All she did was stare out the window, sipping her beer. "So much worse.." She sighed deeply.

"Shego... what did you do.." Drakken asked quietly. Remorse filling his voice. She wouldn't reply. There was nothing for her to say. Nothing she could say. She turned back around. Her face was fear-stricken, looking like she had just seen a dead relative.

"Do you remember, the last time I saw you..?"

"I believe so... I had just moved my things into the Global Justice laboratory. I was working on a cure... the cure.." He started to reminisce. Her face didn't change. It still had the same haunted look. "That day I left you... I was angry. Angry at the fact you decided to continue working for them, despite how desperate I still needed you."

"Shego... I was new to this good guy thing too. I didn't know which responsibilities outranked what... I'm sorry. I truly am." He put his beverage down, and walked closer to her. "Tell me what's happening... Please Sheila—

"Don't... call me that." Shego turned around quickly, anger filling her eyes and splashing some of her drink onto the floor. He reached out at her as if he was going to put her hand on her shoulder, but froze when she turned around with short rage.

"That's not me. That's hasn't been me for too long now..." Her anger dialed back down, as she moved some hair from the front of her face.

"Please... if you don't tell me what's been going on, I can't help you." Shego stared at him— back with her depressed expression. After their eyes locked for what felt like years, she turned back to look out the window.

"Three days ago.. I had another encounter with... it."

"Encounter? Are you sure this one wasn't another illusion? Or another nightmare—

"I'm positive!" She then shouted in annoyance. "I can still see it as clear as day. But this one was different.. so much different. It not only got inside my head, but it put something there that wasn't there before." Her eyes began to look glossy. "It violated my conscience.. but this time it has a purpose. To show my something no one should see." A tear finally fell from her eye.

"It showed me my future.. the worlds future. There was nothing but ruins.. fire.. and death. So much death..." She finally dropped her bottle on the floor, ignoring the shatter as she began to sob. Drakken walked closer to her, noticing she was inching towards him without even looking at him through her teary eyes. He then reached out, and pulled her into a tight hug. "And it was a-all because of me.." She sobbed harder into his chest.

"Sheila.. we will prevent this. We can, I know we can."

"B-but we can't... it's already t-too late...

The Reaver is already here."


	12. Unbelievable

Kim walked in the front door of her home, her mission bag draped over her shoulder. The second the door shut, she saw Ann possibly whip her head back in surprise. She threw everything off her lap, and stood up as fast as possible. Again, no pun intended. With one movement she picked up the clicker and turned off the tv, while she strutted towards her daughter.

It made Kim nearly sick to her stomach, seeing the pale white fear on her mother's face. She could tell there was dry tear marks under her eyes. "You don't call... you don't leave a note.. you don't even tell Ron's Mom you left halfway across the world. Kimmie, you cannot do these things to me!" Her mom then squeezed her into a tight hug, surprising her. She was expecting more of a yelling. She hugged back, and could hear her mom sniff loudly in her ear.

"Come here." She pulled off her daughter, and walked back to the couch. She sat down in her previous spot, and looked at Kim, who was still standing in the same spot. She then snapped her fingers with a stern face, and pointed to the seat next to her. Kim sighed, and sat her large snow covered tote bag by the door. She plopped down right next to her mother, and crossed her legs.

"Look, honey... I know you're getting older. I know... I know the missions you do get worse and worse, every single time. And I am so proud... so damn proud of you. You and Ronald both. I love and care for him, as if he were one of my own. But lately, I don't know what's happening with you two anymore. You don't tell me anything. I'm not just being nosy, I just worry about you. So much. I never know if you and Ron are up in your room like you would be fifteen minutes before, or if you sneak off on another mission around the planet! Even when it is too two, I'm worried one day you're going to have the nerve to walk in and tell me that you're pregnant—

"Mom!"

"I'm serious Kimberly! And even if it weren't that, I'm absolutely terrified—mortified, that one day you're going to leave for something like this morning..." She stopped, now beginning to cry again.

"But not come back.." Her crying became more aggressive. The teen was at a loss for words. She had never seen her mother this afraid. Much less cause her to act like this. The only thing she could do, was grab her mother and hold her tightly. "I don't want to be the doctor that find her own daughter on an operating table." She continued, and started wiping her eyes.

"Mom.." Kim opened her mouth to speak, but that was the only thing that came out. "I-I'm sorry. Not just for this morning. But for everything. You're right. I need to be more responsible and tell you when I'm doing something as dangerous as this morning." Kim said calmly—who was actually shaking on the inside. After seeing her mom like this, she couldn't bare the thought of worrying her with the idea of creatures crawling from the ground that tried to kill her and Ron.

The teen redhead laid in her bed, sitting up against her pillow. She had her overhead headphones and a book in her lap serenading her until she felt like falling asleep. It was an eventful day. She needed sleep. At least a twelve hour sleep. But she couldn't. The only reason she was still awake, was she was afraid to fall asleep. She didn't want to wake up the next morning seeing another vision. Another nightmare.

Being eased by her music, she closed the book in her lap, with a deep sigh. She rolled her head against the wall to look at her alarm clock.

3:14. Great. "This is gonna be a rough night.." She sighed again, and laid down flat against her pillow.

Wait. Something's not right.

She quickly sat back up, her tired eyes looking directly ahead. Something around her didn't feel right. As a freelance do-gooder, it was almost second nature for her to feel when something is off. But never once had she felt like this in her own home. She quickly leapt out of bed, already on her guard. The first thing she did was check the bathroom, by dashing in with a fighters stance. She looked around carefully, only to find nothing. That's when she heard a racket outside. Almost like the sound of an engine.

She turned to her window, and leaned forward cautiously, just in case it was an intruder or some kind of psychopath. She slid her curtains to the side, and finally peaked out the window.

What the hell?

There was black motorcycle sitting out the front of the house, with a sketchy looking figure still sitting on the seat. They were revving the engine, very clearly trying to get someone's attention. Her attention. The biker had on a thick, black leather jacket with tight pants to match. Damn. They had to be cold sitting out there like that.

She watched the biker turn their helmet to look at her, staring directly at her window. Shit. Why can't this wait until morning? She thought to herself. She slid her window open, and dove directly out into the cold. She rolled on the wet lawn, standing up right before the biker. "You really need to put something warmer than that on." The surprising female voice sassed her.

"Cut the crap. I knew it was you before I even opened my window."

The woman didn't answer, she just lifted her visor glass up, to showcase beautiful, bright green eyes. "Why are you here, Shego? And why couldn't it just wait until tomorrow... I've had a rather shitty day and I'd rather not figh—

"Quit your whining and go get some damn clothes on. There's something you need to see." Her voice began to fall. Kim just stared at her, confused. She wasn't staring at her because of what she said. She was staring at her, because there was something different about her. "Now! Stop staring at me!" Shego finally yelled in frustration.

"Shego.." Kim's voice fell silent. "Let me see.."

Shego opened her mouth like she was about to speak, but froze as her jaw opened. She knew what Kim was referring to, but she didn't want to give in. "If you came to me of all people for help... believe it or not I do care."

"Right. Like your privileged ass ever cared about anyone like me."

Kim's face dropped. Shego stared into her eyes that rivaled even her own. For the first time in years they were connecting through nothing but eye contact. When Shego finally broke the connection, she looked down at the ground. Her breathing back to a mellow pace, instead of an angry hyperventilation. She then sighed deeply, and reached for her helmet. Unbuckling the bottom of the helmet, she then grabbed the top, and slowly began to lift it from her head.

Kim stared in horror, looking at Shego's now disfigured face. She put her hands over her mouth, keeping her from yelling loud enough to wake the neighborhood. Her face had the same lime tint color, but it was beginning to crack. And the cracks in her face, were glowing. Glowing bright green. She and the raven haired woman stared at each other, one with shame and the other with grief.

"W-what is... how d-did.." Kim couldn't even make a single word with her mouth. She was too awestruck. "We've got a lot of catching up to do, Princess..."


	13. Wishing For Strength

"Okay, okay. Yes KP, I am. I'm listening." Ron tried to comprehend what Kim was shouting to him over the phone. "Give me just a little bit, I'll get some clothes on and take your car." He wasn't getting any clear explanation, only fast paced babbling from Kim, begging for him to meet them at an undisclosed spot. "Yes... okay... uh huh... 14500 McCutchan. Twenty first floor. I got it. Yes, I promise. Uh huh. I'll be there soon." Ron finished, as he hung up the phone.

He scrambled to get his warm clothes on, and put on his belt. He saw Rufus out of the corner of his eye, sleeping hard as a rock on his bed. He reached out and started to easily shaking his best friend awake. "Rufus, cmon buddy." He said quietly. He saw the naked mole rat begin to open his eyes, yawning loudly. He easily sat up, and looked at Ron. "Hop in buddy, we gotta go meet KP and Shego." Ron whispered, as he finished zipping up his coat. He held out his pants pocket for Rufus to jump in, only to be rejected.

"Nuh-uh! Nuh-uh!" The grumpy naked mole rat said, pointing at the clock on the wall. "Sorry buddy but they really need our help. Cmon, what would Kim do?" Ron held him up and guilt tripped him. He watched Rufus glare at him, then finally sigh. He sternly pointed at Ron's pocket, signaling him to put him down. He did as told, and put his best friend in his pocket.

Bundling himself up nice and cozy, he easily slipped out the front door, locking it from the inside by the knob. He then proceeded to race walk from his house, to his girlfriend's house. It wasn't a bad walk, but it surly wasn't fun in the snow either. He snuck his way into the Possible's garage by the spare key he always had, and found the cold purple car. As he hopped in, he shut the car door as quick as possible to keep out the cold.

"Alright Rufus, GPS that address for me." He said, putting his uncomfortable seat belt on. Rufus scurried out of his pocket, and pulled out Ron's Kimmunicator from his other side pocket. He entered the location in the pda, his jaw instantly dropping. "What's wrong buddy?" Ron asked. Rufus turned the device to face the freckled blonde. His blank smile, instantly dropped to a frown.

"Go City? Are you shitting me?" Ron complained loudly, followed by the naked mole rat covering his mouth. He lightly pushed Rufus away from him, and sighed deeply. That's an hour and a half drive.." he slammed his forehead on the steering wheel in defeat. "Well, better get comfy buddy. We got a fun drive ahead of us."

Dr. Drakken wondered around Shego's loft, anxiously waiting for her to get back. The tv was on, advertising some ad about Coco Moo. But in a situation like this, he couldn't pay attention to the commercial on his favorite product. Even though there were empty packets of Coco Moo scattered across the kitchen floor. "Rrr... this is getting tiresome!" He complained out loud, still pacing in agonizing circles. He then walked back to the kitchen counter, and grabbed another packet of his favorite chocolate beverage.

As soon as he was about to make a fresh cup, he heard the turning of a doorknob. He quickly turned around, the packet half torn open in his hand. That's when he saw Shego walk in, still in her biker gear. And walking right behind her, was a face he never thought he'd see in person again. It was that of his old arch-foe, Kimberly Ann Possible. His eyes widened, as he made eye contact with her—completely ignoring Shego's rant about his Coco Moo packets all over the floor.

"Kim Possible." He said blankly, still with bulging eyes.

"Drakken." Her voice tone matched his—not threatening or happy. "My, you've grown." He said, as if he were an aunt who hasn't seen her in years. A year, in this case. "And you've... aged.. well.?" She hesitated, as she tried to compliment him—not knowing how to answer his remark. "Wait.. where is the buffoon?" He then questions out of the ordinary.

"Ron." She said sternly.

"Pardon?"

"Ron. His name.. is Ron."

"Oh.. yes, of course. Where is.. Ron?" He questioned again, now feeling more uncomfortable than ever. "Alright look, this is getting awkward even for me." Shego griped, throwing away the last of his empty packets. "He'll be here soon. I called him on the way here."

"He better hightail it and haul ass here because my patience is worn thin enough as it is." Shego nearly growled, walking over to the couch. "Patience is a virtue, Shiela." Drakken remarked, a faint grin crawling upon his face. "Sheila?" Kim immediately questioned, while taking her thick coat off. "Argh! See what you've started?" She yelled at her former boss.

"Sheila huh... yeah, I can see it." Kim said with her friendly smile. "No, shut up. You don't get to call me that." Shego pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "What's wrong with it? It's a pretty name, and it fits pretty well." Kim began to get satisfaction out of the fact that it annoyed her to death. "I don't want to hear another word out of you until Stoppable gets here, got it?" Shego said, her face stern as ever.

Kim rolled her eyes, and looked back at Drakken.

"So... Global Justice now, huh?" Kim crossed her arms, enjoying every moment of bugging her ex foes.

"Don't start giving me lip, Possible. When it became very clear to me I could never succeed at villainy, I realized after we saved the world, that I could actually give being a good guy a shot. And now look at me. I make paychecks like nobody's business! And for what? Creating things for Global Justice and benefiting mankind! I find myself quite good at this good guy thing." Drakken bragged, as he smiled with his arms crossed.

While Kim and Drakken were busy softly comparing who was a better person, they weren't noticing Shego. All the color had drained from her already pale face, as she began to feel weak. She began stumbling over herself, the further she walked. Her forehead felt as if it was carrying three tons, now bringing her vision to a daze. She tried to catch herself, by placing her hand flat on the table by her couch. As she began to put pressure on it, her hand slid, and knocked the lamp clear off the table.

The loud crash of the now broken lamp was enough to get the attention of the two in the open kitchen. They saw her arm then give out, as she dropped to the floor on her hands and knees.

"Shego!"

"Sheila!"

That's when a specific blonde with freckles stuck his head in the doorway. "She-who?" He questioned, as he looked around. He stuck his whole body in the door, and saw Shego on the floor. He gasped loudly, as he completely ran inside, to Kim and Drakken's surprise. The new trio then ran over to the raven hair woman who laid on the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" Kim began to panic, as Ron joined her side. Her eyes were barely open, looking around the room trying to regather her mind. "Shego? Shego can you hear me?" Drakken put his hand on her back. She looked at him from the side of her head, her hair now blocking most of her face. She rolled to lay on her side, and turned her head to look at him.

"I-it hurts... it hurts Dr. D it hurts..." She said in a swollen voice, and clenched her eyes closed tight. "Talk to me. Tell me everything you see." He said calmly, but internally he was panicking as much as the young adults next to him.

"Everything you see?" Ron then questioned, exchanging glances with his GFBF. "Am I missing something, or is everyone confused here." He scratched the top of his head. "D-Drakken... I see it all.. death! Pain! It's too late. It's already too late!" Her speaking became screaming.

"He's already here!"


	14. Waiting For the End

"Wait, wait. So you're telling me.. Shego is the Reaver?" Kim asked, staring at the duo across from her. She and Ron were on one of her couches, with Drakken and Shego on another couch right across from them. A table sat between them, now with coffee mugs covering it. Rufus was sitting on the table, chugging the coffee like it was water. What? It was a long night.

"She herself isn't the Reaver. It's an ancient spiritual form that has found its way inside of her." Drakken said with his arm around her back. She was hunched over, with a warm blanket covering most of her body. "Yeah, and she's sitting right her and can talk for herself, thank you." She sassed her former boss, and looked at him with a blank glare.

"How on earth are you even connected with the Reaver? How did this happen? The elder spirit spoke to us about—

"Yeah okay this spooky ghost you keep mentioning? It sounds to me like he fed you false information. The explorers aren't the ones that reawakened him... it was me." She sighed deeply. Kim would look shocked, but after this day, nothing could blow her mind. But, she did come to realization about something. When she put it together in her head, Shego noticed her face shift. "What?" She said, annoyed.

"You told us you heard the Yakuza talking about the end of the world... so when were you going to tell us the truth?" She narrowed her eyes at Shego.

"What the hell are you blabbering about?"

"Why didn't you tell us it was you who knew the end was coming? You weren't scared were you?" Kim began to smirk, trying to dig into Shego's egotistical brain. "Scared? What on earth would I be scared of you for, Kimmie." Shego laughed in her face, followed by a weakening cough. "Admit it. You were afraid we wouldn't believe you if you told us. So you made up the whole Yakuza shtick." Kim didn't notice, but Ron was wide-eying her, with a look that said are you trying to get us killed?

Shego stared at the teen with a hateful glare, watching the girl stare back with a victorious smirk.

"Let's stay on topic, shall we?" Drakken interrupted, trying to calm Shego down—which hardly ever worked by the way. "So the Reaver... explain everything. What did you do to free him? And what is its plan?" Kim wiped the smirk off her face, getting back to the task at hand.

"... It's simple, really... I fucked up." She sighed again, only staring at the floor beneath her feet. She saw Ron's face change to a very distinguishable confused expression. It's not like that was a face of his that she was new to.

"Let me explain this as easily as I can for you two dorks to understand." She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "About three months after Dr. D and I parted ways, I decided to use the last paycheck he ever gave me, and go on a well needed vacation. And not just a simple resort type vacay which is my usual style. This time, I wanted to do something I never could as an errand girl for him. So, I took a trip to exotic places around the world. I wanted to see the beauty of nature, through a different point of view."

"Meaning you wanted to see nature through the eyes of a good guy."

"If that's how you want to put it Princess, then yes. One thing I always wanted to do, was visit the ancient ruins of South America. It was always something that peaked my interest. My final stop in South America, was Peru. That's when I found the temple of Machu Picchu. I discovered the chamber in the center of the ruins, and that's where I saw it..." Shego then stopped.

"The skeleton Ghost." Ron confidently stated, hitting the bottom of his fist into his other palm. Kim instantly palmed her face, Rufus imitating her and doing the exact same thing. "Oh-brother." The naked mole rat sighed.

"The skeleton ghost—No you dumbass! The sealed tomb of the Reaver! Why did you possibly think I was going to say skeleton ghost?" Shego instantly snapped on the blonde Buffoon. He didn't answer, he just looked down at the ground in embarrassing defeat. Kim put her hand on his, trying to make him feel better.

"So how did you break it open? More importantly, why?" Kim asked, still comforting Ron.

"Do you really think I did it on purpose? No kiddo, like I said it was an accident. The only reason I didn't laugh in your face about your little skeleton ghost is because I did see specters. These ugly little bastards would inhabit the bodies of the statues in the temple. And these guys weren't going down without a fight. I fired plasma from my palm, but I was a split second too late. As soon as it left my hand, I was kicked in the face, throwing my aim at the tomb as I went down. And the rest you already know." She sighed, and picked up her coffee—her hands shaking more than a car on the freeway.

"Did you see the Reaver? What did it look like?" Ron asked curiously. "I never saw it..." She then froze. They saw the horror on her face, absolutely mortified. She was like a niece of petrified wood, frozen how she sat.

"But.. I felt it. Not only did I feel it pierce it's way into every party of my mind.. but it's using me as a shell. I can feel it digging inside me... draining me of my power and eating away at my soul..." She shook more vigorously, enough to where the teens could see even her pale skin become paler. Not that the glowing cracks in her face helped any.

"Has it shown you anything?" Kim then asked out of the ordinary, followed by strange looks from all around the room.

"When I saw all this in my nightmare, I was shown glimpses—pieces, of the end. And trust me, those images are forever burned in my head, haunting me every second of the day..." Her haze went back to the floor, now shuddering as the pieces of the future flicked in her mind once again.

"There is only more to come child."

Everyone turned they shocked attention to Shego. The fear on her face was gone, now with a terrifying smirk. "Uh.. Sheila..?" Drakken asked in confusion, hiding his new fright. He took his hand off of her, and slowly stood up. She slowly turned her head to look at Drakken, glowing green eyes to match her now horrific smile. They saw the cracks in her face glow even hotter, along either every vein. They were glowing so bright, they could see them from under her skin.

Kim and Ron quickly stood up, staring at her with fear—Ron slightly standing in front of Kim, with Rufus peaking out of his pocket in terror. The watched as the blanket on her back began to smoke, eventually catching on fire. "Shego! What are you doing!" Kim yelled. The raven haired girl stood up, leaving the fire to start burning on the couch.

"Shego isn't here right now.." Her terrifying voice, now dark and demonic. She was burning so hot, even her leather jacket caught a flame.

Drakken, Kim and Ron all huddled, slowly stepping away from her. "I don't know what you want with Sheila, but you can't have her!" Drakken yelled out, trying to sound as non-squeamish as possible.

"Pathetic human. You haven't figured it out yet, have you? This world was mine since the dawn of time. And I will reclaim what belongs to me." The evil grinning creature said through Shego's body.

"D-Dr. D... help me.." She spoke again, but this time her face flashed back to normal. She had the same terrified look, but this time she had tears streaming down her face. They watch in fright as they pleading face, changes back to the terrifying creature that overthrew her body.

"NO! This vessel is now MINE!" The creature then yelled, followed by a demonic wail. The wail was so loud, it shook the entire building, breaking the wall on the end of her loft that was nothing but glass window. The three victims in the room then dropped to the floor, weakly covering their ears.

Even when her haunting scream was done shaking the building, the heads of the teens and the doctor still rang. They shakily watched the creature look at itself with Shego's pale arm. "Disgusting creature." It said to itself, sickened by the view of her body. It then spread its arms as wide as they could go. Smoking green flame began to cover her entire body, burning off all her clothes and garments in the process.

What all three saw, was basically a walking green flame, with the figure and shape of a fit woman. Her hair was no longer made of human keratin, but now was a dark green flaming color. Her eyes burnt so hot they turned white, glowing as bright as the rest of her body.

"BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR GOD!"


	15. Burning Skies

James Possible rolled around in his bed, tossing and turning. It wasn't like he was having trouble sleeping, but he kept waking up. Why? The last time he tried to shut his eyes again, he had it. He finally sat up, now irritated. He rubbed his eyes harder than necessary, and looked around the room. "What is that awful noise?" He said in an annoyed tone, as he swung his feet off the side of the bed.

That's when he heard the gorgeous Mrs. Possible begin to wake with a moan. "James..?" She exhaustingly said, sitting up with tired eyes. When her fuzzy vision cleared up, she looked at him and saw him open the door. "Where are you going?" She asked, fixing her hair. "I'm going to go find out where that annoying rumbling is coming from! I haven't been able to stay asleep for more than an hour." He turned back around, and walked toward the window.

He grabbed the curtains, and threw them open with annoyance. He looked out into the cold neighborhood, hoping to see the source of the noise. As soon as he looked around, he saw two small, red orbs just hovering in the black of the night. "Is that.. an animal?" James said, as he narrows his eyes to figure out what the two circles belonged to. As soon as he did, he noticed the orbs move to look his direction. Yup, those were eyeballs alright.

"Damn! Is that a.. a bear?" He questioned, beginning to see the street light illuminate its side. It locked eyes with James Possible for a split second, then darted off, out of his view. "Honey... since when do we have bears around here..?" He asked strangely, curious as to what that creature was. Then, he heard the rumbling again.

"We don't have wildlife around here..?" Mrs. Dr. P stood up, and walked to be right next to him in her night gown. They both looked outside, where the creature stood. The rumbling began to get worse, as they now felt the ground beneath them shake. "Earthquake! I'll go wake the kids up! Go get inside our hydro-electric powered titanium earthquake shelter out back!" He grabbed his wife's wrist, beginning to run off.

"Now slow down! What if it's just a small tremor?" Ann said calmly, stopping James from running off. Then, they both fell silent. The shaking stopped, as the looked around quietly. "Ah, see. Just a small tremor. Nothing for you to worry about hun." James confidently spoke, walking back to close the curtain. Ann was beginning to say something sarcastic in return to his remark, but then the couple heard something bloodcurdling.

"YEREEEEEEAAKKKKKK!!"

A loud, ear piercing shriek then filled the neighborhood. The Possibles both froze in fear, staring directly at each other. "What... the hell.. was that?" Ann then asked, not even moving a finger. Before James could answer, that's when they felt the rumbling once again. This time it didn't just sound like an earthquake, it sounded like ten-thousand feet hitting the ground at once.

That's when they saw it. They saw a similar creature return in the middle of the dark street, only this time it had its own light illuminating itself. They could see its veins through its thick, leathery skin glow in the dark. He continued to run, then finally stopped in front of the streetlight. The couple were at a loss for words, staring at the creature with spine tingling terror. "Holy shit.." James said blankly. Split second after, the same creature yelped out another scream, then dashed directly at their window.

"Quick! Get the gun!" James yelled, snapping out of his fear state. Ann reached around the bed to his side, and opened the drawer by his bed. That's where she pulled out a handgun—never once been fired.

As soon as the handgun was in James' possession, he cocked the hammer back and fired directly at the running creature. The bullets broke through the frozen window, hitting the creature dead in the chest. It stopped, to their surprise. They then watched it look down at it's bullet wound, and rub it like it was a cold sore. It looked back up at the frightened couple, a newfound smirk on its face. James fired the gun six more times, hoping for it to drop dead. But, none of them pierced far enough through its skin. It then darted back at the house, now only feet away.

The couple froze, with no other ideas of what to do. As soon as the creature got up to the window seal, it slowed it's pace, and carefully walked into the house, slime dripping from its jaws. It reached out to grab Ann, but James instantly pushed her back and got in front of her. The creature grabbed him by the neck, and screeched again in his face. With its other arm, if brought up his sharp claws, ready to plow right through his abdomen. But, it froze. Why?

He felt the creature lose its grip on his throat, with him now struggling for air. That's when Ann noticed the bowling ball sized hole in its chest, as it fell down dead, right at their cold feet. The hole had smoke filling the house and exiting through the window. Ann and James quickly turned around in shock, and saw their two sons, Jim and Tim. Jim held up some kind of gun, of which you'd see in a futuristic video game.

"Boys! Down to the basement! Now— wait, why do you have that?" Ann asked, now putting her hands on her hips in concern. "Uhh... we may or may not have used some of dads plutonium to turn our Nerf gun into a plasma blaster." Jim nervously rubbed the back of his head. "With a functional sonic disruptor!" Tim then pointed out.

The parents both stared at their children, angered. "I'll ground you for this later. But now we have to get down to the basement—

The ground rumbled one last time, causing them all to look back out the window. That's when the saw more of those creatures, run through the neighborhood in one single horde.

"This body... it's much more stronger than I had imagined." The demon within Shego grinned with its sharp teeth, as it looked at its sharp claws.

"Bring Sheila back to me you evil sack of shi— GAK!" Drakken began to yell, before the newly reformed demon grabbed the blue doctor's arm. She then lifted him completely off the ground, holding him high above the teens who laid on the floor. Fire spread all over the loft, covering even the ceiling and the kitchen. "Of course... the brainy buffoon." She said, as she stared at Drakken with evil interest.

"I thought I was buffoon..?" Ron weakly said, while looking at Rufus.

"P-please! Don't kill me!" Drakken barely shook out, dangling from her hand. "Hmm... I would kill you, but you could be useful." She smiled with her sharp, demonic teeth. The flaming green devil woman then squeezed tighter on his arm. "W-what are you doing!" Drakken panicked, watching her reach her other arm up, and slowly reaching for his face.

"No no no please don't! No! NO- RAAUGHHH!" He then screamed, as his face began to feel hot. It felt as though she was melting his face, when in reality she was converting him. Into one of her own. His body shook vigorously, as every part of his skin moved and popped around, as if something was crawling within his skin. His dark blue lab jacket tore into shreds, as all of his limbs began to expand into massive, monstrous muscles. His blue-skinned veins, then began to turn red, and glow as bright as Sheg—the Reaver's.

She dropped him back down, as he landed on his now large, overly grown feet that were the size of Ron's head. His eyes were glowing red to match his veins, and his fingers were now long, pointed claws. A sharp grin crawled on his face, pointed teeth now matching those of Shego's.

The green demon levitated into the air, turning back to look at the two teens, who still lied weak on the floor next to their pet. "In hindsight, I should kill you two, as well. But I wouldn't matter. In the end, no one is going to be able to stop me. My planet, will return to its state!" She maniacally laughed, locking eyes with her new hench-beast who bared the same smirk.

"Come, my new servant. It's time to begin." She laughed, as she turned around to face the window. With that, she brought her arm up, and made a circle pattern with her hand. The pattern made a fire-clad hole in the room, creating a new portal. She stepped inside it, followed by the new monstrous Drakken. Once the two disappeared into the portal, it then closed—taking them who knows where.

Kim and Rufus both watched in horror as the evil duo disappeared. The smoke began to fill their lungs, as they looked around for a way out. "R-Ron.." Kim said weakly, followed by coughing as hacking. She didn't hear a response. With all the strength she could gather in the moment, she turned her body to look at Ron. She gasped loudly, as she saw him laying there, out cold. A part of the ceiling had fallen on top of him, trapping him in the upcoming flames.

"No!" She then yelled loudly. She saw Rufus struggling to stand up, the toxic air filling his chest as well. He weakly walked over to Ron, and started tugging on his large ear. "Cmon-cmon.." He coughed loudly, attempting to wake up his best friend. But he still wouldn't budge.

Kim was always a fast thinker. That was one of her many amazing attributes. But this scenario right now, didn't leave her with a whole lot of time to think of something smooth. She quickly looked around the room, trying to think of something to do. That's when she noticed the jacket that Ron let her wear, which was laying in the flames. Her eyes jolted open, as she thought of a plan. The odds of getting out of there in one place were dangerously slim, but this was their only chance the live.

She weakly crawled over to the knocked over coat rack, coughing up black soot along the way. As it became within arms reach, she pulled it to her by the burning sleeve. Once it got close enough, she began digging though the thick pockets. Please be in here. Please be in here. Please be in here. She thought to herself in panic.

Right as she was about to lose hope, she felt a hard object in the inside pocket. She felt around it, and gasped in glee. She swiftly pulled the tool out by its handle, ripping the last of the jacket to pieces. As soon as she ripped it out, she sighed in relief.

The hairdryer grapple gun.

She crawled back to Ron and Rufus as quick as she could without passing out due to energy exertion. She got close to Ron, and grabbed his arm. She threw it over her shoulder, and wrapped her own arm around his back. With her other arm, she pulled up the grapple gun, and began to aim it out the window. "Please.. let this work.." She prayed to herself, and closed one eye to aim. Her vision was blurry, due to the abundance of oxygen. But, she only had one shot.

She pulled the trigger, watching the hook fly directly out the shattered window hole. It flew into a window of a nearby office building. She saw it hook directly through the leg of a desk, and tugged on the cord. Yes! Sturdy! She shouted in her head.

She looked at Ron, and took a deep breath. Rufus climbed into her cargo pants pocket, buttoning it down as he bundled up inside her pants pocket. She inhaled as deep as she could without coughing, and pulled the trigger again. The grapple gun then pulled the two teens out of the fire with an extremely aggressive tug. "Ahh!" Kim yelled in pain, as she felt it jerk her arm, nearly putting it out of place. As soon as it began pulling them, the two flew out of the building with ease, now dropping straight down. She gripped on to the love of her life, as soon as they began to drop.

She screamed in adrenaline as the cord then reached its extent, now making them swing towards a window two stories under the one she fired the gun at. She clenched her teeth tight, and she her eyes awaiting the impact of the window. She hit it with the side of her ribs with a hard smack! sound, completely shattering the window. Her and Ron flew right into the building, hitting the hard ground. She held on to Ron as they both rolled through the sharp glass shards.

"AGH! DAMN IT!" Kim screamed to the top of her lungs in pain, feeling the glass cut through her shirt and tear up her back.

Beep-beep beep beep

"Kim! Kim where are you guys!" She then heard the twelve year old boy yell near her ear. She tilted her head, and saw the Kimmunicator laying next to her. The screen was cracked, but she could still see Wade and his computer set up.

"W-Wade.." She weakly said. "Please tell me you guys weren't in that explosion in the apartment complex! It's all over the news!" He panicked. "W-we're... we're fine... Wade, I need you to find us a rescue.." She rolled onto her side. That was a mistake. She then felt all the dizziness and anxiety hit her at once, completely fogging up her vision. She leaned over, and threw up all over the floor next to her. Vomit ran everywhere, as her lightheadedness took over her entire body.

As soon as the toxic fluids left her body, she felt her body become weak. Her arms gave out underneath her, as she dropped to the floor. "Kim! Kim stay with me!" Wade panicked, knocking all his stuff off his desk. All she heard, was her name being called before she blacked out.


	16. Calling to You

White. Kimberly Possible opened her eyes, and saw nothing but white. The first thing she thought of, were her recent injuries. She quickly looked down at her body, hunting for scars or cuts or even burn marks of any kind. She quickly checked every inch of her arms, and some of her torso—lifting up her shirt. She found nothing, and even felt up her back, where the glass had cut her. But still, nothing. Her realization came to her, as her eyes bulged out. She rubbed the back of her head, trying to find the wound. But not even that was there.

She easily sat up in the blank wonderland, and stood on her feet. "Where am I..?" She questioned out loud, beginning to look around. Everywhere she turned, she saw the endless white surroundings. "Hello?" She said louder, continuing to gaze around. Curious, she chose a direction and began to walk. She could hear the echoing of her own footsteps every step she took, which was near maddening.

Her speed picked up, now beginning to lightly run. Something about this eternal abyss just didn't feel right. She felt uncomfortable, like eyes were on her no matter where she ran. Her anxiety began to pick up, causing her to start running. Then in the empty quietness, a voice was heard—no, voices were heard. It was inaudible, but they began to echo like her heavy footsteps. The echoing voice swarmed her—she could heard them everywhere.

"Who are you! What is this!" She yelled in fear, as she continued to run. The speaking still rattled her mind, as she began to go mad. "Stop this! Stop!" She then grabbed her head, screaming with her eyes shut tight as she ran at an incredible pace.

"KIMBERLY POSSIBLE!"

"No! STOP!" She yelled a long, drawn out stop, followed by more echoing of voices.

Not looking where she was going, she then smacked hard into something. It knocked her hard to the ground, causing her to hit the back of her head against what felt like cement. She moaned in pain, as she laid down and tried to stop the world from spinning. She lifted her head up, and slowly opened her eyes. What she saw, was no longer the white emptiness as before.

She was finally back on earth. But not her earth. She looked around, and saw nothing but terror. The night sky illuminated the snow falling, but with a red tint. By the looks of it, she was back in Middleton, but a frightened and fear-stricken version of her hometown. The creatures she escaped from in Peru were hoarding the streets. There were no people in sight. Only destroyed homes, roads and buildings.

"This can't be.." She steppe back in fear, now touching the wall she ran into. That's when she realized, she needed to find her home. "Mom!" She then screamed, running off down the neighborhood.

She ran for four blocks, finally reaching her residential neighborhood. She could see her house coming up on the horizon, praying to god it was still in one piece. Along with her family. Her running came to an easy stop, as soon as her feet touched the singed grass of her front yard. She stood in horror, staring at her broken down and mostly destroyed house. She quickly shook off the fear, and ran inside the house.

"Mom! Dad! Tweebs!" She yelled, as she entered the living room through the doorway that was missing the door. She got no answer. She then ran up the distorted stairs, praying to find her little brothers in their room. She pivoted the corner with ease, and kicked the broken door open. "Jim! Tim!" She yelled again, once again hearing no reply.

She ran back down the stairs, darting straight into her parent's room. Or, what was left of it. And once again, she found nobody. That's when she realized, she was alone. She looked around in fright, panicking as she began to predict the worse. "No... god no..." She then dropped to her knees. Tears flooded the bottoms of her eyes, spilling out onto her cheeks. They ran down her jaw and hitting the crusty floor below her. She placed her face in her palms, and sobbed into them.

"From what I remember, you never gave up that easy." A masculine voice said from behind her. She could feel his friendly smirk without even looking at him.

She didn't even bother turning around, or acknowledging whoever the man behind her was. "It's not your fault you know." She heard him speak again, this time in a calmer tone. She finally turned around, her vision blurry and full of swishing tears. She saw a man with blonde hair, but the image was too fuzzy to make out. She rubbed her red eyes, finally clearing the wetness from her view.

When she finally recognized the man, her eyes shot open faster than a speeding bullet. He was an adult, but a familiar adult. He saw her expression, and smiled as she stared at him.

Ron.

"Hey KP." He said in a more mellow voice. She stared at him with disbelief, as she slowly stood up. Her jaw was frozen open, not even blinking her eyes. Ron was then started as Kim surprise pounced at him, wrapping her arms around his brawny torso. She hugged him tight, causing him to slightly chuckle. When she finally pulled off, she looked him in the eyes. Or, eye for that matter.

She wasn't just staring at Ron because it was the future version of her boyfriend, she stared at him because of how much he had changed. One of his eyes had claw marks straight down the middle, not even being covered by a patch. The eye was a solid grey color, except for the whites around it. He had on a tight T-shirt with two buttons on the front, but only one fastened at the bottom. She instantly noticed the new brawny build of her boyfriend, who had arms nearly the size of her thighs.

On his back, was a sling that held two swords connected to s bandolier. And around his waist, as a worn utility belt—likely the one he had used in their youthful mission days. He had thick facial hair that was neatly cared for, but also enough to cover his face. Kim easily reached up, stroking along the side of the scars on his face. Ron dropped her hand on his face, and gripped it tight.

"W-what happened to you.." Her tears stopped running, as she now look at him with the same disbelief as before. "The same thing that happened to the rest of the world.." Ron sighed.

"Shego." He finished.

"Where is my family?" Kim instantly detoured the answer, ready to launch that question at any moment. Ron didn't answer, his face only faded to sadness. "Ron, please! I have to know!" Kim grabbed his wrists, and shook them in desperation. He didn't answer again, he only stared at her. He then closed his eyes, and looked at the ground.

"No... it can't be.." She shook again, beginning to sob once more. "Kim... I'm sorry.." He said, putting his massive hand on her cheek. He used his thumb to wipe the tear from under her eye. "You weren't the only one who lost everything.." He said sadly, as he ran his hand through her hair. She looked back up at him, understanding what he meant.

"It's been years... years since I've seen your face with my own eyes.." He spoke softly.

"Am I.." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Gone... like my family. The only thing I had to keep me sane... I lost several years ago. And that was you.." He then let a few tears loose, still staring at her.

"But.. how.." She let him take his hand off her face. He sighed, and slowly walked a couple steps back, looking away from her.

"A day will come... when you chose to save the planet... or to save me." He stopped, and turned to look at her. Tears now covered his entire face, staring at her with wet cheeks. "That day you chose to jump in front of a blade for me... you were the only person in the world, who had the power to stop The Reaver from this future. But you wanted me to have a future instead." He said, choking up.

"Ron... why was I the only one? You've been at my side since we were children! Why couldn't you stop The Reaver?" She questioned in disbelief.

"It's simple... I may have the mystic monkey power... but you have something greater inside you." He stepped forward, and poked her heart with his finger.

"You are the only one pure enough, to wield the Staff of Anubis."

"The staff of Anubis?" She then questioned. "Yes, an ancient relic. They who can wield the staff, are destined for power. With the mind and soul of a savior, the wielder can change the form of the staff to any weapon of their choosing. That power alone, can destroy the Reaver." He explained. "You has to chose to run for the staff.. or save my life. You chose me, over the entire world." He then finished. Kim's life then flashed before her eyes, as she heard his statement.

"B-but in my nightmare... you were the one to be impaled.. to kill the Reaver something had to be sacrificed remember?" She tried speaking to him as if it made sense.

"Kim, listen—

"I saw you die the way you're telling me I died! How is that possible!"

"Kim—

"Ron! This has to be wrong! All of it! I can't watch you die again I just can't!"

"KIM!" He finally yelled, catching her attention. She stopped hyperventilated and talking, as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Our future... all depends on your actions. Not a prophecy. Whatever you do in the past, will determine how our future will look. Listen to me. You have to kill Shego." He said sternly, staring directly into her soaking wet eyes.

"I-I can't... I just can't kill her Ron. She's a good person who just became a victim!" She yelled in his face. He sighed, and wiped his eyes.

"Find the staff, KP. Stop this future from happening." He finally stopped, as he dropped to one of his knees. "B-but... I can't lose you Ron..." Her voice ran to its highest octave, as her sobbing peaked.

"Please, Kim! When you have the choice... please save the world." His eyes sparkled, even in a situation like this. He stood up, and pulled her back into his chest tightly.

"Now go, doll face. Your family and I are gonna need you down there." He said, releasing his embrace on her. When she pulled off, she started to see everything become translucent like it was fading away. That's when she felt Ron's touch, become weaker.

"Ron! Please don't leave me!" Kim yelled, feeling herself leave that world.

"Do what you were born to do Kim... save the world." He said with a grin, watching her fade away.

"RON!"

"I love you, KP."

"NO!" Kim sat up quickly, screaming with tears down her face. It startled the people around her, as she hyperventilated. She looked around frequently, quickly searching for Ron. She looked to her left, and finally saw him. He reached for her shoulders, and tried to lay her back down. "Kim! What's wrong? Did you have another visio—

He was interrupted by the redhead throwing the thin blanket off her torso, and swinging her arms around his neck. He felt her sob into his shoulder, and hugged her back. "KP, what did you see..?" Ron asked calmly, as he began rubbing her back. She sniffed loudly, and finally pulled back off of him.

She stared at him with her red eyes. "I know how to stop the Reaver."


	17. Lost in the Echo

Shego stepped through her portal, directly onto the grassy field. She stood still, putting her knuckles on her hips, as she began to look around. Drakken dropped down behind her, stopping and looking around curiously. On this side of the world, snow was still six months away. They were in Peru, near the sight of the destroyed temple. Not only were there ancient ruins, but there were also signs that a village used to rest here. She could tell by the old abandoned huts and dug-in homes.

"Ah... how I've missed this.." She breathes in deeply, a smile on her face and her arms stretched out. "Peru? Of all places, you pick Peru? Couldn't you have picked somewhere like Hawaii? Or I don't know—the Caribbean?" Drakken complained, as he looked at the boring and old landscape. "This is my birthplace... where I truly became a God." She ignored his comment, and began walking forward. She burnt black prints into the ground with each step she took.

The two walked toward the temple, and stopped right at it's collapsed base. "Would ya look at that, it's destroyed." Drakken said, scratching the top of its head. "You fool. It matters not." The Reaver barked at Drakken through Shego. "What I have to acquire, still awaits me." She then looked back at the destroyed ruins, and raised her arms even with her shoulders, palms facing the sky.

Her flaming body began to levitate, as she smiled evilly. Nearly twelve feet in the air, she stopped and stretched her arms out to aim at the ruins. A black fire burned deeply in the middle of the ruble, starting to spread. Putting her hands together for only an instant, she quickly separated them back to her sides. The black flames then spread faster than any disease, and then extinguished themselves. As the fires ran out, the stone remains were completely turned to ash, being blown to the side by the wind.

"I've come to like this new body of mine.." She smiled evilly, watching the ash blow away in success. Still hovering, she then looked around the base, hoping to find what she was looking for. "Ahh... finally." She stopped looking, after spotting a small staircase. She hovered back to the ground, right in front of the stairs. She began to step down, lighting the way by igniting her hand in green flames.

"Come. I will require your assistance." The ancient demon said, ordering her servant to follow her. He looked around one last time in disgust, then did as he was told. His heavy steps down the stairs nearly shook the secret tunnel, annoying Shego to no end. "What is this place?" He then asked.

"Those fools who discovered this chamber years ago didn't even make it far enough to find this secret path. The incompetent children who were here only days ago failed as well. Under these ground was where I made my ascent to godhood." She said, as she looked down and saw the last step coming up.

At the end of the vine-covered staircase was a stone tunnel that lead into a chamber, equivalent in size to the one Team Possible had raided only days before. But the inside was different. Where the large tomb was in the previous chamber, this one was missing. There was a massive unused fountain in the middle of the room, the water shining turquoise light on the ceiling above. "Yes... the fountain of the eternal sprint." She smirked with her sharp teeth, as she ran her fingers along the edge of the stone.

She stopped walking, and leaned in the fountain to look inside. "The waters still run as fresh as they did so long ago." She was overcame with joy, and leaned back out of it. "It's only missing one thing.." She stopped, then turned to look at the monstrous Drakken. Even he looked at her with fright, seeing her disturbing and sharp smile.

She quickly reached her claws up, and sliced Drakken along his massive bicep. He yelled in pain, as the drops of his now tainted blood spilt over the edge, falling into the waters. He hissed in pain, as he looked at his arm, grabbing it with his opposite hand. As he was focused on his fresh scars, Shego paid no attention to him. She was staring at the fountain with delight, watching the exotic waters react to his blood.

The waters began rushing around the sides, starting to seep its way into the cracks of the stones. "Finally.." She said with joy, clenching on to the side of the deep fountain and watching with delight.

"Soon, the world will fall to my feet. And I will reign over this wretched planet once again!"

December 22nd

15:00 hours

Unknown Safe House Location

Kim stood still, with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and a mug of hot coco in her hands, warming her entire body. She stared out the window, into the forest of... who knows where. The house they were in, was built on the edge of a cliff. She was looking out the window of the front of the house, just watching the cold snow fall nearly as fast as the waterfall ahead of her.

"How are you feeling?" The voice behind her startled her. She jumped slightly and turned around to see Ron standing there, holding a tray of warm foods. Her head was too full of questions of the last few days to say anything. She just stared at him with a blank face—baggy and exhausted eyes covering nearly a third of her face. The room she was in, was very cabin like. It was massive, with a fireplace, TVs, couches and a couple coffee tables.

"I could ask you the same thing." She finally spoke softly, slightly turning back to look at the window. "A few minor scratches, some burns and a fractured rib. But, nothing we haven't handled before, right?" Ron said with his usuals infectious smile. Kim didn't answer, she only continued to look out the window.

"How long was I out?" She questioned blankly, still avoid Ron's eyes with her own. "A day, maybe two." He briefly answers. He saw it got no reaction out of her.

Ron sighed, realizing he failed to cheer her up. He sat the tray down on the coffee table behind her, and walked up to her, standing right next to her. He did exactly as she did, staring out the window at the beautiful and white wonderland. "So.." He began to speak again.

"This must be some staff." He continued to get his girlfriend to say something. "I have no idea where to begin looking for it." Kim sighed with her eyes closed. "Which is kinda why.." Ron hesitated, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Why what?" Kim turned to look at him, now growing suspicious. "Well... I Uh.. kind of found someone who can help.." He said again in the same squeamish tone. "Who?" She questioned again, this time with more attitude.

"Kim Possible. I never thought I'd be the person you'd turn to for help." She heard a familiar voice. The voice shocked her, instantly turning her around with wide eyes. That's where she saw the simian-esque man, standing in front of her with a burgundy robe around his person. His thick eyebrows and long ears filled her view, as she stared at the man.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me." She said in an annoyed tone, her red eyes now even darker.

"Language, child. I remember a time where the nastiest thing you said to me was no where near a curse word." Monkey Fist walked down the double steps, slowly inching towards the two.

"How are you even here? Last I saw of you, you were nothing but a new statue in Yono." She slightly smirked, but still feeling hollow. "Like you, I have no shortage of allies believe it or not. Little to say, my curse was brought to an end when I decided to stop chasing a pointless dream." He said, finally stopping in front of her.

"You gave up your 'destiny' of becoming the Mystic Monkey Master? I almost don't believe it." Kim sassed, followed by taking a sip of her coco. "The reason being—child—was the only way I was going to live and breathe again, I had to give up my selfish ways for the sidekick's power. Although, it does look like his buffoonery has not changed one bit." He explained him self, leaning in to glare at Ron during the last sentence.

"So for what reason did Ron dig you up? I'm still having a hard time thinking you could have any way of helping us." Kim sat her mug down, and crossed her arms. "Come, sit." He waved to them, signaling them to join him by sitting by the fire on the comfy furniture. Ron and Kim sat in the love seat across the table from Monkey Fist— Sorry, Monty Fiske.

"So Stoppable tells me there's an ancient artifact you're hunting. It wouldn't happen to be the Staff of Anubis, now would it?" He slightly grinned, and took a sip of his own coco. "How'd you guess?" Ron asked. "You forgot, archeology was my calling before the Mystic Monkey fiasco. Ancient artifacts and ruins sites were everything I lived for." He said, crossing his legs in a feminine style that made Ron and Kim both a bit uncomfortable.

"Does that mean you know where it's at?" Kim asked, beginning to get her hopes up, clearly expressing it on her face. "Not necessarily." Her face then dropped back down, followed by a pat on the back from Ron, who was looking just as serious as her. "You see child, the legend of the Staff of Anubis.. is still a legend. There's no real guarantee it even exists." He said sternly, itching behind his head with his crossed over leg—disgusting the two teens.

"There's got to be somewhere to look! It's the only weapon that can kill the Reaver! Surely it's in like, Cairo! Or somewhere in Egypt!" Ron stuttered, trying not to panic.

"There is not.. I'm sorry." He sighed deeply. Silence feel between the trio. Ron and Kim both shook vigorously. "Then we're gonna find it. With or without you." Ron finally said sternly, grabbing Kim's hand. "It's not that I don't want to help you, boy. It's the principle that it simply does not exist. Do you really think the Staff of a fictional god is real?" Fiske asked, starting to show irritation in his tone.

"I do." They both heard the redheaded teen speak. Both their attention went to Kim, as she stared directly at Monty Fiske. "I believe in it. It was the sole key to my last vision. And so far, most of them have been proven true. So if the one chance to save the world is based on an object that even has the slightest chance of existing, you bet your ass we're going to look for it." Kims tone shifted, now squeezing Ron's hand back.

The former monkey lord sighed, and stood up to face the fireplace. "Very well... do you what you must. But, I will not help you. You are welcome to hideout here as long as you like, but it's only a matter of time before this place is found and overrun too." He humbly offered one of his many homes. "And we appreciate the hospitality Monkey

Fis—.. Monty." Ron corrected himself, as he and Kim also stood up.

"We're Team Possible. We don't hide from anything when it comes to saving people. Wait... you said found and overrun... From what, exactly? Shego isn't going to hunt us down." Kim then turned around, and questioned the British lord. He looked back at her with confusion. They then saw the look on his face shift to a shocked expression.

"Neither of you have seen the current state of the world lately, have you." He said, and fixed his burgundy robe.

"No..?" Both the teens said, drawing it out.

Monty Fiske then grabbed the remote from the coffee table, and turned on the tv. Every channel he clicked though, was an emergency broadcast network. "That's never good.." Ron began to cower behind Kim.

"Damn." Fiske said, cursing the television. He then ran over to the massive bookcase, searching for an old history textbook. He climbed to the top row with his simian abilities, and took the book out of its slot.

"Tell me Possible... have you seen.. these?" He said, opening the book to a specific page, and show it to them. On the page, were creatures identical to the ones they found in Peru. Fear intensity ran up the spines of the teens, causing Kim to drop her mug onto the floor, shattering it and throwing hot coco everywhere.

"These are the stalkers of the apocalypse. They have been spotted all around the world, and their numbers have tripled since yesterday. I feared this day would come, but I'm afraid the end of the world is finally upon us."


	18. Daylights

Kim ran out of the fancy cabin into the cold snow, alone. "KP!" She heard Ronald calling for her. The calm wind blowing chilling snowflakes in her face made it hard to keep her eyes from squinting as she drug her feet. "Don't try and stop me, Ron! I can't just sit around and do nothing while our families are in danger!" Kim yelled back, not even facing him.

"I was actually gonna say you need a better jacket, but that too!" Ron dorkishly yelled as he began to pursue after her. "You don't get it! These things could be killing the people we love! We need to go put an end to this right now!" Kim finally turned to face Ron, anger starting to cover her exhausted face. Ron finally caught up to her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"And we will. But right now, we can't just go run out and expect to take these creatures—let alone Shego out! You don't think I'm scared too? I'm terrified! These guys aren't the Dementor, they're not Drakken and they're not DNAmy!" He finally yelled at her, causing her to stare at him like she never has before. "Kim... we have to find a different way. We will save them, okay? I promise." His voice got calmer. Her tired and blank face stared at him for a moment. Then, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"We're not gonna let them die.." he whispered calmly to her, as his warmth kept Kim from freezing in this cold. She nodded her head into his chest in agreement, as he lead her back inside the warm cabin.

They walked back inside, and sat down in Ron's temporary room. His room has all the equipment they had to spare from the fire at the apartment. Kim changed her shirt, into a warm tan colored sweater. Even she had to admit, running out in the cold without proper protection was a stupid move. And running out into the cold to face demon creatures without any equipment of any kind was just as dumb. I'm Kim Possible! She thought. I don't do stupid stuff like this!

She walked over to her worn out bag near Ron's bathroom door, and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade."

"Kim! How are you feeling? Are you alright? What happen-

"Wade, I'm fine." The redhead slightly chuckled at the boy's rambling. "Look, I need you to do a couple things for me."

The Possible family cowered in the basement, sitting in silence. Ann was sleeping in the small bed the room had to offer. James sat in one of the chairs, looking just as exhausted as his missing daughter. And the twins were both sitting on their old couch, which they moved down to the basement after the house was rebuilt. The previous night was a rough one for the family. Nobody could sleep after what they had witnessed. Worst of all, one of their own was missing.

Ann worried most of all, especially after the last thing she had said to her daughter was about staying safe and letting them know where she was. Falling asleep was a blessing for her, especially after tossing and turning in her sleep the night before.

As the family sat in silence—other than James angrily trying to get the news radio to work—they began to hear a faint vibrating sound. The family quickly jumped to alarm, being alert to any unknown sound they heard. They quietly listened, James looking at his boys with his index finger over his two lips. It went quiet, until they heard the same sound again. But this time it wasn't just vibrating, it almost sounded like a ringtone.

Beep-beep beep beep

That's when the family realized, it was a familiar sound. And it sounded like it was coming from the basement. They instantly recognized the ringtone, as it went off a second time. The twins and their father all quickly scurried around, to find the pda. Their quick movements woke Ann, almost startling her hearing fast paced footsteps.

"What's wrong? What are you doing?" She began to panic, seeing the family scurry around the room. "The Kimmie's Kimmunicator! It's in here somewhere!" James replied, still emptying every box and clearing every shelf.

"Found it!" They both heard Jim yell. They turned and saw him stand up from under the bed, when he pulled the device out. James and Tim quickly ran over to him, and looked at it. It was covered in cobwebs and dirt with a slight dim to its beeping screen. It had to have been one of her first models. James quickly took it from the boy's hands, and wiped it clean with his palm.

On the blank screen, appeared a room. It very well taken care of, with maroon curtains covering the cold, night filled windows. They could see the very end of a bed, as well as the bottom of the open closet and the open bathroom door. All of the sudden the screen was pivoted up, to reveal their missing redhead daughter.

"Kimmie!" James and Ann both shouted in shock—Ann putting her hands over her mouth. "Kimmie-Cub, where are you!" James shouted in relief. But, she wasn't answering. "Kim, can you hear us?" Ann questioned, now flipping her feet over the side of the bed. But, she didn't say anything again. Her face was seriously, but calm at the same time.

"Mom, Dad.. this is a recorded message," She began, "I hope you find this, and know that I'm okay. There's a lot to explain, and not enough time to do it. I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I disappeared without a trace of any kind. You're probably wondering where those ugly creatures are coming from... well, I know it's gonna sound crazy, but they're the first sign of the end of the world. And I'm sure you can tell, they've probably taken over all of Middleton. And worst of all... I'm sorry to tell you I can't come home right now. The monster who did this is still out there, and we're the only ones who can stop them." She stopped, and pulled Ron into the camera. He shyly waved, as his girlfriend forced him into the shot.

"And we will stop them. Because we're Team Possible..." She stopped, and gazed at Ron with a smile. He gave her the same grin back, with his brown eyes locking with her green eyes. "And we can do anything." She said confidently, and looked back at the camera. "Please.. stay safe. I love you guys. And to the people of the world.. There is a huge threat on our planet. You can hide and protect yourselves... or you can fight with us." She finally said, about to hang up the message. Ron quickly grabbed the Kimmunicator from her hand, and put it directly in his face. "I will give my life to save Bueno Nacho! Nacos forever!" Ron yelled with his fist in the air. Kim finally took the device from him, and ended the message.

"Oh my god." Ann nearly began to cry. "We love you too, Kimmie-Cub." James said to the blank screen.

"Dr. Director!" The one eyed woman heard from behind her, turning around to see the same young woman running up to her. She was at the top of the elevated room, both hands on the railing with the large screen playing something in the dark room. "You have to see—

The girl stopped, as she looked behind Dr. Director and saw the screen. On the screen, was a recorded message by Team Possible.

"I need you to find the source of this message." She told the young woman. "It was on her personal device, ma'am. It can't be traced." The nervous girl replied. "If it's untraceable, then how did Global Justice decrypt the message?" She asked back, assuming the message was only for the Possible residence. "Ma'am, this message wasn't just sent to one responder. With all do respect. Team Possible sent this to every open line in the world." The girl began to shrink, as she answered her superior.

Dr. Director stared at the girl for a moment, then looked back at the huge screen in the room. "Show me footage of Time Square." She finally demanded, followed by a nod from one of her agents below her. The screen then jumped to satellite video of the massive array of screens in Time Square, New York. On every screen and monitor, was the same video message playing by Kim Possible. "I don't believe it.." She said, not even looking shocked.

"Those kids actually survived." Her shock finally began to show.

She then whipped herself around, and race walked through the automatic double doors. As she ran down the hallway, she entered another center just like the one she left a moment ago. All the agents in the room turned to look at her, as she slammed the doors open. "Listen up. Team Possible has a way to stop these ugly sons of bitches. And we're going to do everything in our power to make sure they save this planet. Find a way to contact Ms. Possible, and find a weakness for these bastards." She sternly ordered, as her voice echoed through the center. "Yes ma'am!" Multiple voice replied to her, as they all turned in their pivoting chairs back to their computers.


	19. In My Head

"There ya go little buddy.." Ron said, as he easily sat his best friend down. He pulled out a drawer in the the room he stayed in, that was filled with a couple small blankets and a small roll of tissue paper for a pillow. He laid Rufus down in his temporary bed, and watched him bundle up in his quick made bed. The mole rat yawned loudly as he began to close his eyes.

"Yeah... me too, pal." Ron briefly smiled, and watched Rufus roll over to fall asleep.

He stood up from his knees, and stretched his arms above his head, now yawning as well. He was beginning to take his warm shirt off, before a very disturbing sound made him stop. It was almost a wailing sound. He stopped mid way through taking it off, and turned around to face the door. He listened again in silence.

"That's coming from Kim's room." He said to himself, now concerned. He quickly patted his shirt back down, and walked out into the hallway. He turned the corner, and saw the light to Kim's room on, but the door was open. He easily turned the corner and looked inside, to make sure she was decent before he barged inside.

"BLEK!" He then heard the sound again.

He looked around her organized room, but never saw her. That's when he realized, the light he saw in the hallway was illuminating from her bathroom. He heard her start vommiting again, now starting to feel nauseous himself. He hated the sound of someone throwing up. He choked down the upcoming throw up, and took a deep breath. Please be dressed. Please be dressed. Please be dressed. He prayed to himself, before peaking around the corner. It would have made thing that much worse if she were unclothed.

"KP..?" He curiously peaked around the corner of the bathroom, and looked inside. He saw Kim laying down on the floor, resting her arms and head on the rim of the toilet. She wouldn't even look up at him. He could tell just by the side of her head how pale she was. "Kim, you Alright?" Ron walked in, and kneeled down right beside her. I have no idea what to do in this situation. He thought to himself, trying to think of how to comfort her.

As she groaned and moaned in pain, he hesitantly brought his hand up, and starting stroking her hair. He felt her jump a little, not expecting to feel a hand on her. She finally tilted her head slightly to look at him. He wasn't going to tell her, but this was the worst he had ever seen her look in his life. The red bags under her eyes, were almost beginning to have a purple hue to the, as if they were swollen. Her face so pale, she could fall in the snow and never be found. And her hair—okay let's not get started on the hair.

His face dropped, seeing the love of his life in such a state. "I-it doesn't hurt as much as it looks.." She tried to throw a smile in, ultimately failing. She saw the worried look on his face, and didn't even try to smile anymore. "Kim... you haven't slept in days. It's starting to make you sick. Pretty soon you're going to collapse from exhaustion." He spoke, continuing to stroke her hair.

"Ron... I'm afraid to sleep... the nightmares don't stop.." Her hoarse voice said, trying to sound as normal as possible. "KP, I know you're terrified. But trust me, it really hurts me to see you like this.." He stopped, and put his hand on her cheek. "They're burnt in my head.. every time I wake up." She said, and leaned up from the toilet. "You're right, I'm absolutely terrified. But they never stop." She sighed, and reached up to flush the toilet.

She looked back at Ron, as they locked eyes. Kim opened her mouth to speak again, but froze. She felt another wave of vomit coming up, and Ron could see it on her face. She quickly turned back to the toilet, ready to let out her next load. As the toxic fluids left her body, she felt Ron grab her hair. He held it behind her head so it wouldn't get caught in the violent puke. She was in to much stomach retching pain to show it, but that made her feel safe. So safe. Having the love of her life holding her hair back.

As soon as she was done with the toxic wave, she gasped loudly for air, coughing and hacking. Weak and jittery, her hands gave out trying to her herself up. As she fell over towards Ron, he easily caught her in his wrap. He back was laying in his chest, leaving her looking up right at him. He could directly smell the puke from her mouth, but it didn't bother him—that much.

"Please Kim... come to bed.." He softly said, finally begging her. Their eyes continued to stay locked, as he slowly began to help her up. "Okay..." She calmly said in defeat. To her surprise, he then picked her feet up, and carried her bridal style. Her pale face now flushed bright red, full of emotion. He walked her out of her bathroom, back into her room. "Just lay me here.. I'll bundle up and... what?" She stopped talking, and finally addressed him staring at her.

"Actually KP, I meant... come to bed." His shy red face spoke, avoiding eye contact with her. She looked at him with confusion, then popped her eyes open when she realized what he said. "Oh— Oh!" She finally said in realization. Her crimson face matched his, seeing in finally look back at her. He didn't even wait for her to answer, before he walked out of the room with her.

He reentered his room, and carefully sat Kim down on his bed. As he released her from his grasp, he turned around and began digging around in his torn up bag. He pulled out his classic red jersey sweater, and handed it to her. "I don't want you sleeping in those nasty clothes." He blankly told her, as he handed her the large shirt. She humbly accepted it, and began taking off her smelly, sweaty shirt. As she slipped on his sweater, she instantly felt relief. Not just warmth, but internal relief. Peaceful.

Ron calmly closed the door, and took his shirt off, now putting on the one he was going to change into previously. He walked to the other side of the bed, and sat down, back facing Kim. He swung his feet into the bed, and pulled the covers over himself and Kim. For their first time laying in bed together, they didn't feel uncomfortable. Sure, it was different. But to them, it was exactly what they needed.

They both laid facing the window, eyes still open. Ron carefully reached over and put his arm around her. She shuffled back just a tad, so she could feel his warm body completely wrapped around her.

"Ron.." She softly said, still looking at the frosted window. "Yeah?" He questioned, doing the same thing as well.

"Thank you. For everything." She softly smiled, now beginning to close her eyes. His only answer back, was a peck on the cheek. And with them settled in, the two finally began to doze off into a deep slumber.


	20. The Requiem

"Well would you look at that.." Shego said, smiling with her sharp teeth. Drakken heard the wicked demon, and turned around. As he began walking over to her, he saw what looked like another portal in front of her. He walked beside her, curious to see what she was staring at. He noticed it wasn't a portal, but more of a screen. The glowing yellow light around the image illuminated every crack and wrinkle in her face.

"Is it... a video recording?" Drakken questioned, confused at what ever had her attention. "That brat is trying to give the world a reason to fight." She folded her arms, watching the video message Kim Possible sent the world only hours before. "Foolish." She chuckles to herself, finally closing the small portal.

"Uhh... Master. You forget, this is Kim Possible. She can do anythin—

"I forget nothing." She quickly whipped around, speaking sternly to her minion. "She isn't anything more than a child, crying for mommy and daddy's approval by trying to help people. Pathetic. Her and that annoying sidekick of hers are just mortals. And they will break just like the rest." She brought her fist up, and clenched it tight.

"If that's the case, then why let her live this long? Why not kill her where she and the buffoon stood?" Drakken questioned. "I don't just want to kill her. For years, you and this body I now possess have been trying to destroy her. I can feel more and more of her hate, the longer I run through her soul. You and I aren't just going to kill her.." She stopped, and smiled deviously at Drakken.

"Our new army can hurt them..." She turned Drakken's attention to the now rapid waters of the fountain. The water inside was rushing so fast, it began to drench over the edges. It now has a lime green tint to it, glowing the same color as the cracks in the ground.

"But you and I... can rip them apart. Starting with their loved ones.." She put her hand on his shoulder, and raised her other hand with her sharp claws. In her palm, spawned another smaller portal. In this yellow illuminated bubble, revealed the Possible family, hiding in their basement. They both stared at the family for a moment, watching them comfort each other as they stayed silent to avoid the creatures of the outside world.

"I believe it's time we began..." Her sharp smile now wide as ever, as she clenched the portal in her hand—making it immediately disappear. She turned back to the portal, and strutted her new flame-clad body over to the stone edges of it. She then raised both hands as high as she could, slamming them down on the stone. They impacted so hard, her hands broke through most of the stone, throwing ruble in Drakken's face.

And just like that, the rushing water came to a stand still. Drakken watched in confusion, curious as to what she was doing. After waiting, he began to grow impatient. "Well? Now what-

FWOOSSHHHH

Every ounce of water in the fountain flushed into the air, breaking through the ceiling. Shego hovered through the fresh hole, and back to the surface. Leaving Drakken in the underground chamber, he sighed deeply in annoyance, and turned back to go up the stairs.

When he finally stepped foot back into the grass, he looked up in awe. She was levitating thirty feet in the air, the waters arching above her, and slamming directly into her chest. The throbbing pain made her scream in agony, but not in her demonic voice. Drakken could hear Shego's scream, and it began to frighten him. For only an instant, he felt his real self—the real Drakken, find his way out of his new monstrous, demonic figure.

As her chest began absorbing the last of the Mystic liquids, Drakken noticed her flames died out, all at once. He watched her freeze in place, before dropping directly to the ground. In shock, he quickly ran over to be directly to her bare naked body, and caught her in his massive arms. "Uhh... Sheila..?" He questioned, looking at her blank face. Her eyes were closed, with her mouth barely hanging open. "Sheila! Can you hear me!" He then began to worry.

As he was about to yell in attempt to wake her with frustration, he felt instantly terror as she reached up, and clenched his throat with all her might. "GAK!" He began gasping for breath.

"N-not... Sheila..." Her demonic voice finally spoke, beginning to arise from his arms. Her body was finally Shego once again, but her soul was still the demon who possessed the raven-haired woman. Drakken slowly dropped to his knees, beginning to feel weak.

"You will never... call me that name.. ever again." The female demon stood back to her bare feet, and finally released Drakken's neck. He dropped to the grass, trying to refill his lungs with oxygen.

As he coughed and hacked in the background, Shego began looking at her pale green arms. A smirk crawled on her face, as she clenched her sharp nails into a fist. "Finally.." The demonic voice spoke, and looked back at Drakken.

"It's time we begin the apocalypse.." She laughed evilly, reigniting her body with the glowing green flames she possessed only moments before.

"Come, Drakken." She made another portal with the circular motion of her arm, revealing a landscape of a snow covered city. "Where are we going now?" He whined, finally able to breathe normally again. She whipped her head around, and stared at him with the same grin.

"To Go City."

And with that, they both stepped through the portal, leaving it to close in the now fire-filled grasses of Peru.

Ron sat on the edge of his bed, and admired the beauty outside the window. Seeing a fresh, clear waterfall frozen solid. Every tree and every shrub were now covering in blankets of white. To top it off, there was no gusty wind or high breeze, only the soft falling snow. For the first time in the past few days, Ron's mind finally felt at peace. He truly felt the

Christmas-esque spirit piercing his soul once again.

He was so stunned at the view, he hardly paid any attention to the opening of the bathroom door behind him. Light steam began to fill the room, his neck hairs standing up at the feeling of the warm moisture. His favorite redhead walked out from the steamy bathroom, a white towel wrapped around the top of her chest. Her fluffy hair now looking thicker then ever. She shook here head, whipping the damp strands out of her face.

As she began patting her hair down and making it straighter, she looked up at Ron, who was still gazing through the window. She sat her brush down on the vanity, and walked over to him. "It's beautiful... isn't it." Kim softy spoke, wrapped her arm around his shoulder and sitting down next to him. "It's amazing. You'd never see anything like this in Middleton." Ron responded, barely turning his gaze to her.

Kim didn't know what to say. She loved seeing Ron at peace for once, especially for the times they were going through. "Kim.." His voice knocked her from deep thought. "Ya know... we've had weirder Christmases." Ron slightly laughed. "Uh... when?" Kim instantly questioned. "Okay you're right, this is definitely the weirdest holiday season I've ever had." He finally laughed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

She slightly chuckled, and laid her hand on top of his. She then leaned over, and sat her head on his shoulder. He slid his other arm around her and put it around her shoulder.

"What are we gonna do.." She finally sighed. He turned to look at her with confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked hesitantly, thinking she was hinting at fooling around. "To save the world. How do you think we can do it without this Staff of Anubis." She made quote marks with her fingers as she said the name. "Well... we'll just have to find if. You said it yourself. We can find it on our own, right?" Ron began to second guess himself. "Besides, it was in your vision."

"Ron, there's something I've got to tell you about that vision.." Kim quickly sat her head up. "The person who told me about the staff... was you." She slightly shrugged, unknowing of how Ron was going to react. "Wait, What? Now I'm lost." He looked at her with a raised brow.

"The vision wasn't a good one. It was terrible. I was in Middleton, future Middleton. That's where I ran into you. Well, it wasn't you-you, but it was still... you. You were already a grown man, still fighting the good fight to save the planet." She sighed deeply, beginning to squeeze his hand. "What else? What does the staff have to do with me?"

"You're the one who told me it was the only way to stop the Reaver. But if it doesn't really exist... then why did you tell me?" She turned her sad gaze to her boyfriend. He was at a loss for words. If he himself told Kim to find the staff... would he have a logical reason to tell her? If it didn't exists, why would he tell her about it? Was it metaphorical?

"Maybe... maybe it meant something different?" Ron tried to sound like it made sense. Clearly it was failing. "I just don't know, Ron. What if it's not real, and what if there really is no way to stop the Reaver's takeover? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if—

"Stop. Okay? Just stop. Myth or not, we can beat this thing. I know we can." He sternly interrupted her, staring her in the eyes. He sighed deeply, after seeing the outburst had shocked her. "Come here.." He said softly, pulling her into a warm entangling of his body.

"We have done the impossible. Us—as teenagers—started fighting crime at a young age. We busted dictators, a woman with superpowers, we even saved the planet from an alien invasion. KP, there isn't anything we can't do.." His tone shifted to upbeat. She looked up at him from his chest, seeing his smirk.

"You're Kim Possible... you can do anything." He finally said, putting had hand on her cheek.

She slowly lifted her head up, now even with his. Her worn and doubted look, then changed to a grim smile to match his.

"KP.. there's something I've been needing to tell you.. for a long time now.. I was going to tell you at the Christmas party, but we keep getting interrupted.."His face now glowing red, beginning to stutter in his speech.

"Ron... there's something I need to admit to you too..." She looked away from his eyes, now feeling her face warm up.

"I Uh.. Kim I.."

"Yeah..?"

Their faces now inching closer, mimicking that of when they were at the table during the Christmas party. Their noses touched, lips only centimeters away.

"I lov—

"Ahem."

They both broke away, and looked at the doorway with embarrassment. Monty was standing there, with his arms folded in his chest. "Oh come on! Why can we never finish this!" Ron then whines loudly, followed by pouting.

"I hate to interrupt your child-like romance, but I have something you need to see." He uncrossed his arms, and turned back to the hallway, walking away. Ron and Kim exchanged looks, then stood up. "Let me get dressed I'll meet you there in a sec." Kim said, and walked over to her burnt up bag.

Ron nodded, and followed Monty Fiske.

Monty walked over to the tricked-out computer at his desk, and turned the screen to face the incoming blonde teen. Ron stopped, and looked at the screen. What he saw, confused him.

It was Shego. But not Reaver possessed Shego. But from the looks of it, she had no clothes on. And she looked... frightened? Ron barely hid his attraction to the view of the top half of her breasts, and clicked the play button.

"Kimmie, listen closely because I don't have a lot of time. The Reaver is in Go City, and he plans on slaughtering millions until you come face him and his demonic army. He's already taken reign over the whole city and turned it into his own fortress. You have to destroy him, Kim... even if it means killing me to do it. I've never said this to you but... I believe in you. Now go. Save the world before he—

She stopped, staring at the camera with large eyes. Her eyes began to reignite into their glowing yellow flames, along with her hair. Not long after, her skin was once again glowing green flames. The demon Shego roared with a spine tingling scream, then stared back at the camera. Within seconds, the last thing Ron saw on the feed was her fiery arm reaching to the camera. Afterwards, it went to nothing but static.

Ron stared in horror, even after the video message ended.

"KIM!"


	21. Return the Fire

"Kim, how exactly do you plan on taking him down without the staff?" Ron questioned, as he watched Kim viciously pack every weapon, took and piece of equipment into her ashy tote. He watched her pickup the hairdryer grapple gun, and checked every inch of it to make sure it was in perfect condition. She then shoved it into the bag.

"Last time, I tried to leave here out of the blue and take the Reaver head on. It was a stupid ass mistake. We need a plan. A coordinated strategy. And lucky for us both, I have one." Kim continued to fill her bag with her mission gear, rushing to cram every piece of equipment into the bag. "Okay... then what's your plan?" Ron questioned, leaning against the wall. She didn't answer, she only briefly stopped packing, and turned to look at Ron with a serious face.

"Oh boy.." Ron broke away from eye contact, fully aware she hadn't made a plan of attack quite yet. "She's turned the city into her own playpen. People will be hidden somewhere in the city, or better yet most of them have already left by now." Kim picked up her Kimmunicator gloves, making sure they turned on and off without and problems.

"And we're gonna use that against her." She slightly smirked, and finally finished packing her mission-ready bag. She slipped in her Kimmunicator watch, and tilted the screen towards her face.

"Wade, you there?" She said, watching the screen pop up. On the screen was her favorite computer nerd. But he was darker than usual, in a place she hadn't seen before. "What's up, Kim." He said, nervously looking around. "Wade? Where are you? What's going on?" She began to question him, as she noticed how paranoid he looked. "I'm hiding in the back of my closet. Those demon creatures are all over the town!" He whispered loudly, continuing to look around.

"Wade, we'll come by and—

"No, don't. I'll be fine here. You and Ron have to stop these things." He finished sternly, briefly throwing Kim off guard. "I can't do that yet. There's something I need." She replied back, showing a little more attitude than usual.

"Sorry Kim, there's not much I can do in here. What do you need?" He questioned, wiping sweat from his forehead. "The battle suit 2.0. How's it looking?" She asked, feeling the large eyes from both Ron and Wade look at her.

"It's still in the experimental stage... but when has that stopped you before." He countered himself. "Can you send it to me?" Kim ignored his comment, beginning to feel the need to rush.

"That, I can do." He said. He left the screen for a brief second, leaving Ron and Kim to exchange looks. When he appeared again, the saw a small handheld device in his hand, that has a rectangle shape with rounded edges. The watched him fold the top half open, with the light from the screen illuminating his face. "Uh... is that a—

"Nintendo DS? Yes. I modified it a while back when these went out of style." He smirked confidently, interrupting Ron and looking back to his gaming device screen. "Alright, I'm sending you the suit." Wade said, typing away.

"How long before it arrives? Is it a jet I'm guessing?" She asked, instantly beginning to feel inpatient. "Not... not exactly. It's gonna arrive via remote drone. But, it will take a while." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Shit.." Kim sighed to herself. "Alright.. send it to these coordinates." She said, now sending him a small code of numbers. He had to do a double take while looking at the location.

"Kim... are you sure you want to pick it up there? Of all places?" He questioned with slight doubt in his voice. "Send it out as soon as possible. We'll stay in touch. And Wade... please stay safe." She said, her face fading. Wade nodded, then hung up the device.

Kim began removing her shirt, and digging out her old school, black long sleeve shirt. "Wow. Haven't seen that in a long time." Ron said, a hit of joy in his voice. "Oh the good ol days." Kim sighed with a short smile, staring at the article of clothing while shirtless.

"I... actually meant the color of your bra.." Ron quietly retorted to himself, hoping Kim didn't hear him. He watched her slip on the classic black, fitting her just as well as it did so long ago. Ron was beginning to stare too long, catching Kim's attention. "Okay heart-eyes, get suited up." She smirked, and threw him a fresh mission shirt, hitting him in the face. She clipped on her utility belt, and stood up. As Ron started changing, Kim caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror of the vanity. Seeing herself in her old school suit, began to fill her head with many memories. She stared at herself briefly, reminiscing.

"Okay, Yeah— so uh, about this plan of yours..?" She heard Ron speak, and saw him finish putting his baggy pants on. "It'll work. Trust me." Kim said, breaking her gaze from the mirror. "And your suit?" Ron again questioned. "It plays into the plan." Kim smirked, and grabbed her mission bag. "Cmon. The jet will be here any second." Kim said, and walked out the door.

Ron saw Rufus sitting on his bed, with his arms crossed, pouting. Ron turned to watch Kim walk out of the room, then turned back to Rufus. He bent down on one knee by the bed. "Buddy, we've been over this. Normally I would take you anywhere for anything, yes. But this is s whole different level. You don't understand, we might die tomorrow. And if it comes to that.." He stopped, and looked the sad mole rat in the eyes. "Then I want you to be able to live on.." Ron had to wipe a tear from his eye.

As soon as he was going to open his mouth to speak again, he felt Rufus pounce on him, into a tight hug. He hugged back with a bleak smile, then sat him back in his bed. "I love you buddy.." He patted him easily on the head, and finally turned around to leave.

Ron grabbed his bag, and began to follow Kim out the door. But what he didn't bother to check, was to see if Rufus was still in his bed. Out of the corner of the bag that was left unzipped, peaked a small, hairless face. "He-heh." The mole rat secretly laughed victoriously.

The Possible family stayed silent in their basement. They now knew the creatures had broken through the house. None of them wanted to admit it to themselves, but they knew it was only a matter of time before they were found. By now, all four of them were huddled in the same corner, behind an old metal rack of shelves that they moved down there after the remodel. On the shelves were big boxes, old knickknacks and plenty of stuff to be hidden from the creatures' gaze.

The all jumped in fear, as the felt the rumbling on the ground floor above them. Heard over the rumbling, was growling. James had to cover the twins' mouths, so the monstrous demons above wouldn't hear their fearful yelps. But, then the rumbling stopped. The Possibles looked around each other, confused. The rumbling stopped, and slowed down to a small creaking sound. They could hear the monsters slowly walking towards the basement door.

James looked down at his boys, who were shaking like hyenas. His wife, had her own hands over her mouth. She was just as afraid as the children. Mr. Dr. P himself was terrified, but couldn't afford to show it. Not now.

KNOCK

Something hard slammed against the door, shaking the entire basement. This time, even James himself shook vigorously. Then, the door was hit again. But this time harder, now starting to tear the hinges from the wall. He began looking around in panic. There has to be a way around this. There just has to. He thought, sweat now drenching his face. As he felt up the entire room with his gaze, that's when he saw it.

The modified gun that the twins had made. It was the weapon that killed the monster only days before. He looked back at his family, while the beasts still attempted to knock down the door. He silently pointed to the gun on the bed at the other corner of the basement, letting them in on his plan. He then easily let go of his bunched up family and started inching over to the bed around the corner. By then, the monsters had already penetrated the basement.

He had to quickly pivot around the corner, to avoid being spotted. He only made it by a hair, as the gaze of the creeping monsters turned swiftly to his direction. He silently began panting to himself, only feet away from the incoming beasts. He easily crouched down, staying as quiet as possible. He peaked around the large washing machine, to look at them. There were three in the basement. And it seemed as though they were walking in a line, not scattering to cover more ground.

James looked back at his family, and saw them staring at him with big eyes. Tears began to roll down Ann's cheeks, as she tightly closed her eyes. Focus. Focus! He kept internally telling himself, as he turned back to face the bed. He easily inched toward the modified toy gun, holding his breath in his tight lungs so he was going unnoticed. He was only a foot away from reaching the handle of the gun, when his other foot stepped on a piece of glass, shattering it under the weight of his body.

Every eye in the room, monsters and family alike, all aimed directly at him.

"Oh shit."

"SKKRREEEEE!"

All three of the creatures darted at him. Breaking his frozen fear, he quickly leapt for the gun. But right before his hand reached the toy blaster, he was grabbed by one of the beasts. His fingers grazed the toy, as he was lifted from the ground. The demon had picked him up by his left arm, and dangled him directly in front of his face. He roared his loud, disturbing screech in his face once again.

It opened its mouth, in attempt to take a bite out of the father-doctor. It's sharp, slimy teeth only inches from his face, were being pushed back by James' other arm. He could smell the horrible breath, making him feel nauseous.

When his arm began losing strength because of the forcing beast, James quickly let go of the monster's mouth, and right hooked it straight in the cheek. It's head recoiled to the side, instantly whipping it back to yell in James' face once again. It grabbed James other arm, leaving him defenseless. It lifted him above its head, ready to drop his dangling and kicking legs into its mouth. But, right as James felt his foot touch the monsters yellow teeth, he felt the monster jerk him to the side. He was throw back to the ground so fast and so hard, he has no idea what just happened.

With his blurry gaze, he looked up, and saw Ann's foot, making direct contact with the monster's groin. Her foot so deep that her toes were practically invisible.

The beast dropped to the ground, screaming with its haunting wail. As soon as James realized he had a short moment to escape, he quickly scrambled to get off the concrete and dove at the bed. He laid on the bed as he grabbed the gun, instantly aiming it forward. But he landed just in time to see the other two begin to rush at him, past the downed monster. He quickly aimed down the Nerf gun's sights, and felt around the gun with his index finger for the trigger.

But what he didn't realize, was the gun actually had two triggers. One was orange—transparent like any other toy gun. But the other one, was metal. And it was painted with yellow and black stripes.

Not looking, he pulled the first trigger his finger found, which happened to be the additional trigger. As soon as he felt the pull back of the ignition, he felt the gun start vibrating. Then, James saw all three of the monsters freeze in place. Confused, he looked at his family. Then his ears, along with the rest of the Possibles', began ringing. Enough to knock them all to the ground.

When he looked back at the monsters—who's faces were just as pained— he saw all their heads twitching. The more aggressive the twitching got, he noticed the skin on their heads started to expand. And then finally..

Pop.

All three of their heads exploded, throwing green and red goo all over the basement. The gross insides covered James almost head to toe, as he let go of the trigger in disgust. Silence filled the room, as all their jaws hit the floor.

"Well... we did tell you we installed a Sonic disruptor.." Tim said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Both parents gazed at the twins in awe, then looked back up at each other.

"Holy shit."


	22. Beginning of the End

Christmas Eve 17:00 Hours Go City The two teens sat on the plane, silence filling the entire airliner. It had been that way since they lifted off. But what was there to talk about? There was a chance they weren't going to live past the next few hours. And that chance, wasn't a pretty one. They rode on a private plane, flown by Monty Fiske himself. There were only a handful of seats in the jet, but Kim and Ron sat across from each other on the far left side. they both fell silent, likely thinking about what was about to happen. Kim played multiple versions of the outcome in her head, while Ron attempted to think of how her plan will turn out. Hoping it would go perfectly smooth, but still aware it's going to be messed up at one point or another. Either by his buffoonish actions, or the Reaver's person agenda. "Kim.." Ron broke the silence. Her dazed out gazed shifted towards him, eyes beginning to fall half asleep. "I Uh..." He began to hesitate, unknowing how to word the next sentence to come out of his mouth. She continued to stare at him with the same glance as before, only slightly raising an eyebrow. He recognized that look, and sighed deeply. "Kim... you know what's about to happen. If one of us doesn't make it through this... I just want to let you know that— "Don't... don't do that to yourself, Ron. I know where about to dive feet first into death, but don't think like that.." She said in a calm voice, reaching over and putting her hand on top of his. "Either way this is about to go.. we'll be with each other a hundred percent of the way." Her face finally formed a faint smile. His lips matched those of hers, grinning. "Because... Ron I.. I-I love— "We're right above the LZ. We'll be landing here shortly. All passengers please stay in your seats." Monty said sarcastically over his microphone, speaking throughout the entire jet. Kim looked up at the speaker, then back at Ron. Their now blank looks were locking eyes. Her hand on top of Ron's, then clenched his tightly. They longer they stared at each other, the more they could read into each other's minds. "We can do this." "I know we can." They both took deep breaths, and sighed loudly to relieve all the nerves that built up inside them. Ron slowly moved his hand up to Kim's face, and moved a couple strands of red hair from her eyes. Feeling the smooth drag of his fingers along her temple made her smile in pure joy. Before feeling the jet begin to descend, Ron pulled her in, and locked his lips with hers. Their eyes closed, as their embrace held extensively. Kim pulled off of him, her cheeks almost as red as her hair. "In a time like this.. I really needed one of those." Her smile finally opened her mouth. "You're telling me..." Ron said, smiling just as wide. They gazed into each other's eyes one last time, before pulling back in for another kiss. _ The two teens began walking down the steps of the private jet, their equipment bags around their shoulders. Monty Fiske stood at the bottom of the white steps, watching them walk down. The two teens looked around the airfield, and looking up into the sky. It was bright grey, the snow softly falling. Hell, if it weren't the end of it world, this would be the most peaceful thing they'd seen in weeks. Exiting the vehicle, the two turned to look at Monty. He knew the redhead was going to say something to him, but what he didn't know was if it was going to be something good or bad. "Well Monty... I never thought I'd say this but... thank you. For everything you've done for us." A light smile crawled across her face. His blank face remained exactly the same, his arms folded behind his back. "I was never one to understand you childr—.. young adults, and your fascination with keeping the world safe at such a young age. But if it weren't for you.. Kim Possible.. Buffoon... then I wouldn't be where I am today. Living a normal life once again. I would It's not often you stand here with your old nemesis," He said, looking at Ron, "working together to save the world. I guess all it took was one bad day. And for that...", He held out his hand, "you will forever have my thanks." A smile finally crept onto his face, open for a handshake. Kim smiled again, and reached to shake his hand. When hey disconnected, he turned to Stoppable. Ron then shook his hand with the same smile. "So, where's our ride?" Kim asked, breaking away from the insane moment they had never seen coming. Monty turned his attention away from the teens, and looked further down the smaller airport. He brought his hands up, put his middle and index finger in is mouth, then whistles loudly. Almost loud enough to make the duo cringe. After a small break of silence, the two heard the roaring of an engine. As they look farther off into the distance, they see a vehicle coming right toward them. And it was coming in hot. The teens both stood back a little as the large, bulky vehicle came to a stop, skidding to an angle right in front of them. Kim and Ron both look at each other, now covered in the snow the vehicle had thrown at them. They quickly shook off the snow, then looked back at the car. "Holy crap." They both said in unison, jaws almost hitting the pavement. It was a bulky, white-Black-grey camouflaged Jeep. It had a dark navy-blue grill guard, with an extending tow winch adapter on the bottom. At the bottom of the grill guard, was an entire row of angled-up spikes. A massive light bar covered the front third of the roof, while the doors and rear had armor-like plating. "That's so baddage!" Ron yelled, now feeling psyched. One of Monty's paid associates stepped out of the vehicle, tossing the keys Ron as he walked to Monty. Ron grew a big smirk on his face, and looked at Kim. "I'm driving— "Nope." Kim instantly cut him off, snatching the keys from his grasp. They both walked to the massive vehicle, stepping on the foot railing. As they both got inside and closed the doors, Monty and his associate looked at one another. "You do know... you're probably never going to get that Jeep back, right?" He said, crossing his arms and watching them out their seatbelts on. "Oh, I know. I never bought it for myself to begin with." He began to lightly smirk. "Then who was it for?" The man looked at him with confusion. "It was your Christmas bonus." He smirk grew brighter, as he looked forward at the teens. When Ron got in, he buckled his seatbelt, and threw his bag in the back. As did Kim. As soon as Kim's belt was on, she lifted her hand to put the key in the ignition. But, she hesitated. She stopped halfway to the slot. Ron noticed her slightly shaking, and looked up at her. He knew what it was, because it was filling his body too. It was finally time to do the very thing they were born to do, but even Team Possible had some sense of fear. She turns her head to look at him, a light worried look on her face. "Well... this is it." Kim laughed nervously, looking back at the steering wheel to hide her well-shown fear. Her hand still frozen near the ignition. "Kim..." She heard Ron softly speak. Nervous, she slowly turned her shaking head to her boyfriend. As she looked at him, she felt him place his hand on hers, that was on the gear shift. " 'till the very end." He said, a smile finally crawling upon his cheeks. Her worried look, had a faint side grin grown. " 'till the very end." She softly said back, gazing into the eyes of her special man. She turned back to look out the window, her body finally finished shaking. She took a deep breath with her eyes closed, and exhaled. When she reopened her eyes, a smirk appeared on her lips. Her eyes narrowed, looking intimidating to even Ron. "Let's do this." _ Sheg— the Reaver and Drakken stood at the top of the largest structure in Go City. Taller than even Go Tower. Anywhere they looked, they could see the city for miles at a time. Even during this time of day, they could see the glowing greens and reds of lights, flickering all around the city as it became more and more rundown by the hour. The city itself was almost completely empty, with not a single soul in sight, other than her demon minions, who filled every street by the hundreds. "You're about to witness the greatest mortal takeover in planet history." She grinned sharply, staring down at the city, with her arms raised to shoulder height. "Oh how I hate heights." Drakken whined, getting as close to the middle of the large roof as possible. "I believe it's time we reveal true power to the world." She laughed maniacally, and walked towards Drakken. "Don't hurt me!" He cowered, as he saw her walking close to him. "Move." She said sternly, pushing him out of the way aggressively. She stood directly in the middle where Drakken stood, then looked into the sky. She closed her eyes, and brought her arms back up. Catching Drakken off guard, and capturing the attention of the demons throughout the city, she screamed a bloodcurdling yell so sinister, it broke all the windows within a five mile radius. The ghostly wail was so strong, it was actually visible. Clear rings erupted from her body, looking like a visible form of echolocation. The larger the rings expanded into the air, the more left her throat. Then, Drakken noticed something. He saw a sparking liquid, start leaving her chest. Realizing what it was, made him gasp out loud. It was the waters her flaming body had absorbed only hours before, now lifting into the sky. He watched them spiral into two waves, circling each other in the middle of the translucent rings in the sky. When his eyes followed the waters flying into the sky, his jaw dropped when he looked into the clouds. A large hole was opened into the clouds, growing larger and larger as more rings shot into the sky. In the center, he could see the sun. But not from Earth's point of view. He saw the sun—the full sun—how you'd see it through a telescope. Stars and comets were visible around the sun, showing the hole was aimed clear into space. He looked back at Shego in shock, who hadn't changed her stance since he looked away. "Now.. I harness your sun. This planet will be left to a frozen wasteland, putting this pathetic winter cold to shame. And no one, not these pathetic humans, Lorwardians or Team Possible.. CAN STOP ME!"


	23. A Beautiful End Part 1

"If I were a batshit demon from the beginning of time... where would I be..." Kim said out loud, as she floored the Jeep through the abandoned streets of Go City. The monstrous vehicle plowed through anything in its path, from broken off pieces of buildings to trash cans and small fires here and there. The bottom teeth of the vehicle took most of the impact from the street blockage.

Kim was gripped on to the steering wheel as tight as possible, while Ron held the safety handle on the ceiling. His nerves weren't so much aimed at the battle he knew was coming, but aimed more at his determined redheaded girlfriend who drove through the empty city like its the end of the world. Oh... wait.

As Ron held on for dear life, he looked out his window into the snowy city. But the very first thing he noticed, was miles down the road. On a skyscraper he saw off in the distance, there was a large funnel cloud circling around it. With a thick yellow beam burning directly into the roof. He could see it plow directly through the building through the broken windows. "Uh.. KP.." Ron tried to bud in to her thinking out loud.

"The center of the city maybe?"

"KP."

"Ron, keep your eyes open for any clue that would lead us to the Reaver." She said, still staring directly ahead at the road. Ron looked out his window again, gazing at the ever-growing beam. "Um... I-I think I've got a pretty good idea.." Ron fearfully gulped, still staring in horror. Kim looked over her shoulder, and saw out his window. Her jaw dropped with a surprise look, as she saw the same landmark he did. Not paying any attention to the road, she didn't realize she was about to impact hard. On something even harder.

The front of the vehicle hit a blunt object, throwing Kim and Ron forward. Their seatbelts kept them restrained, but the absorption from the seatbelts still knocked the wind out of them. Kim's head almost hit the steering wheel, barely missing it by a hair. Both recovering from shock, they looked up. Through the front window, they saw one of the hefty demons, the spikes of the vehicle jammed into its waist.

As soon as they looked up at it, the two teens made eye contact with the beast.

"YEREEEEEEAAKKKKKK!!" The beast roared in agony, purple blood gushing from it's open wounds.

"AHH!" The teens screamed in unison.

Kim quickly threw the vehicle in reverse, backing up faster than the monster could catch up. But something was off about this, and she knew it. It wasn't just the monster, but it was her feeling of her surroundings. She noticed the monster stop running, just staring at the Jeep with hate. A big slimy grin crawled across its face, as Kim continued to floor it in reverse.

That's when she saw more beasts, crawling out of anything in sight. From broken buildings, to alleys between them, they quickly spread like a monstrous infection. Terrified, Kim turned around in her seat, to find a way to get off the street. But, that's when she saw even more appear behind her. She quickly slammed on the brakes, and skid in the snow to a rough stop.

She could hear all the creatures laughing at them, knowing she was ridiculously outnumbered. "Shit." She crushed to herself, smacking the steering wheel.

"You will not reach the Reaver." She heard a masculine, demonic voice. Silence fell between the two teenagers, as she looked at Ron. "What? That wasn't me!" He defended himself, with his arms up. They exchanged glances one last time, before looking forward. They saw the bleeding out creature, still smiling.

"Children. Pathetic. You will not pass us all." It spoke in the same voice they heard before. "Holy shit they talk!" Ron screamed in terror. That was the last straw for Kim. She was so not going to deal with this right now. She placed one hand back on the wheel, and the other on the gear shift. She quickly placed the vehicle back in drive, and floored it to Ron's surprise. The back tires spit snow and burnt rubber in the face of the demons, as it rushed ahead.

"Hang on Ron!" Kim yelled, placing now both hands on the wheel. The monster ahead of them didn't move a muscle, he just waited for the impact. Ron quickly closed his eyes tightly, as the vehicle hit the beast with an incredible blow. She completely smashed through the creature, throwing blood and it's intestines all over the vehicle—painting it purple.

She pressed the wiper feature on the handle next to her, and watched the blood and snow fused goop smear off the front windshield. She had to use every bit of strength she had to choke back the vomit she desperately needed to release after such a disturbing sight.

Ron glances down at her speedometer and saw the red marker at 95. Looking back at her face, the anger and determination frightened even him. Once he looked forward again, he saw the hoarding creature begin to run at the vehicle. From all directions. But, he knew his Queen wasn't going to stop. She had every intention to completely obliterate every single creature in her path if that's what it took to get to Shego.

Every single beast she would smash into, she would see body parts fly in all different directions. They would feel a large BUMP every time the vehicle impacted. The grill guard took most of the damage, bending the steel in different ways. "Is this part of your plan?" Ron yelled over the loud ramming and crunching of the torn up demons. "We're gonna have a little sidetracking problem." Kim yelled in reference to the beasts, barely being heard.

"Surely there's gotta be something in this damn car that can get us there without tearing up our only ride!" Kin yelled in frustration, beginning to feel the bottom of the car start to give out and crunch beneath them. "Start pressing buttons!" Ron yelled back. He and Kim both instantly started clicking everything in the car.

The entire vehicle was still crushing the attacking beasts, while working unnecessary mechanics. The A/C blew aggressively in Ron's face, while a cup holder shot out and hit Kim in the rib. "Stop! Stop it!" Ron screamed high pitch at the ridiculous car features, getting blasted by cool air. As he and Kim pressed several more buttons, the back door opened and closed, the light bar flickered on and off, the radio blasted out loud, and the tow winch fired out of the front of the vehicle.

Since they were flying down the road at an incredible speed, the winch caught the wind and flew around the Jeep. As it sped around the vehicle, they began to feel the weight of the vehicle lift. "Wait... we're going faster—why are we going faster?" Kim said, turning around to look out the other windows of the Jeep. That's when she saw the tow winch plow through all the creatures that were tearing apart the vehicle, taking most of the weight off.

"This Jeep isn't gonna take much more, KP!" Ron screamed, holding on to the passenger handle with a death grip. Kim didn't want to admit it, but he was right. Their armored vehicle probably isn't going to make it to their checkpoint. "We can make it! We have to!" Kim shouted back, continuing to crush everything—creature or not— in her path.

"I will not be robbed of my destiny! Not again! Not by you!" The two teens heard an angry, demonic scream. Their eyes widened, staring directly ahead in frozen terror.

That's when they saw the monstrous Drakken, as he dropped down and landed on the street ahead of them. He landed with such speed, he destroyed the end of the street with his brutish weight. Kim quickly slammed on the brakes, throwing the two teens forward with whiplash. The Jeep sitting only twelve feet away from the mad Doctor, a bright smile crawled upon his face.

"You aren't going to hit me, child. You don't have the balls." He laughed with his sharp teeth, staring her directly in the eye with his flaming gaze. "But you're a girl..?" Ron questioned quietly out loud, scratching his head and catching a slight glare from his redheaded beauty.

They began to hear the familiar rumbling of a stampede, and listened closely, still staring forward at Drakken. "Oh shit...not again." Ron slowly looked around, wide eyed. Their suspicions were right, as they saw even more creatures come out of every corner of the city, closing in on them.

"You'll be going no further, Possible." They heard Draken cackle one again, as the looked around in panic. Then without warning, the two were thrown towards Ron's side of the Jeep, as something massive slammed into the driver's door. "Ah! Damn it!" Ron yelled in pain, as his forehead smacked hard into the glass. Then, the same thing happened on his side of the Jeep, throwing them into the driver's side.

They began to realize, the horde was ramming the Jeep, now tearing it apart. It shook vigorously in all different directions, more and more monsters running up and smashing themselves into the Jeep. To keep themselves from being injured any further, Ron grabbed hold of Kim tightly, and kept her from smacking into anything else.

The tires were then ripped to shreds with their sharp claws. The ones who were piling on one another, were beginning to cover the entire vehicle. Their screams filled the vehicle, as the teens held each other with a death grip. They could feel the torn up Jeep rock so much, it was beginning to tip. It slowly began to fall over to its side, followed by a hard smash to the ground, completely shattering the windows. It hit the snow covered street so hard, the teens smashed clean through the sunroof, shattering that glass as well.

Their bodies rolled into the cold pavement, moaning and groaning in pain. "You made that too easy. You've lost your spunk, Possible." The doctor's grin never left his face. Kim slowly looked up from the pavement, glass shard falling out of her hair like dead bugs. A small cut revealed in her cheek, as the light breeze blew her red hair from her face. She stared at him with a pained, but angry gaze in her eyes.

"Awe... would ya look at that. You're beginning to look just like your mother." He joked, followed by another laugh. She didn't reply. She just continued to stare at him, anger filling more of her body the longer she stared. "Too defeated to give me lip? I'm almost saddened." He said. He finally took a step forward, and began walking towards the teen hero.

Ron tried his hardest to crawl in front of Kim, keeping her as far away from the incoming beast as possible. "Oh please." Drakken rolled his eyes, stopping right in front of him. He then picked Ron up by the arm, and held him in the air to look him in the eye. "Pathetic. You never were on the same level as your lover, Stoppable. Frankly I don't even know how you made it this far." His shark teeth smiling in the teen's face. He then plowed his fist directly into Ron's stomach, making him cough and hack.

"Drakken! L-listen to me! This isn't you! You're just consumed by—

"Oh shaddup!" Drakken yelled, then finally threw Ron into the side of the building next to them. He hit the wall with a hard thud, then laid flat on the snowy sidewalk. "Ron!" Kim screamed fearfully, as she scrambled to get back to her feet. "There's no need to rush." Drakken joked, backhanding her hard into fallen Jeep. She dropped back down into the snow, a small drop of blood reddening the white in front of her.

"I've waited a long time for this.." Drakken finally laughed, leaning down to look at her. He reached his arm out, attempting to grab her. When his hand was only inches away from her head, she whipped around, and clawed his face with her nails as hard as she could.

"Ahh!" He screeched in pain, popping back up and grabbing his now torn open cheek. "Leaves a nasty sting doesn't it.." Kim panted, still propping herself up in the snow. A grin crawled upon her cheeks, staring at him with satisfaction. He turned back to look at her, hate now filling his glowing eyes.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" He screamed, as he quickly reached for her face again. He grabbed her red hair, and yanked her towards him. She screamed in pain, feeling the hair be tugged from her skull. "It's time to do what I should have so long ago!" He screamed angrily in her face. He brought his other arm up, and made a fist with his hand.

"NO! KIM!" Ron screamed from the building sidewalk, ignoring the pain.

"Say hello to the old Drakken for me!" He finally cackled loudly, as he then attempted to plow his fist directly through Kim's skull.

Right as his fist was only centimeters away from her nose, a foreign object flew and stabbed him right in the forearm. He instantly dropped Kim back to the ground, and screamed in agony. He turned his arm, and saw an arrow dug into the skin. Blood ran like fountain from the wound, as he continued to scream and curse.

"What the hell..?" Kim questioned to herself, as she looked around at the multiple creatures that crowded around them. They were all looking in the same direction just as curious as Kim. When she caught their view, she gasped loudly with wide eyes.

On the end of the street, was an entire army of people. Actual people. Not demons or monsters, but her people. They were each bundled up in either warm clothing or some type of battle gear. Some had both. And stand in the very front of the horde of people, was her favorite sassy teenage with frizzy black hair, tied back in a puffy pony tail. A crossbow propped along her shoulder by her arm.

Monique.

"Hey girl! The cavalry's here!"


	24. A Beautiful Death Part II

The civilian fighters and the demonic army stood on opposite sides of the building, silence filling the space between. Drakken, Kim and Ron sat in the middle, taking it all in. The monstrous doctor held the bloody wound in his opposite hand, staring at the new army with confusion and anger. Kim was knelt down beside Ron, helping him off the sidewalk. The two froze in place, looking back and forth between the monsters and the people of Go City and Middleton.

"You will not stop us. The Reaver is harnessing the power of your earth sun as we speak. You have run out of time." One of the demons spoke with its gnarly voice, breaking the silent void in the street. Monique stared at the freak with disgust, then turned her attention back to her BFF and GFBG. Girlfriend's boyfriend.

"You two alright?" She questioned, slapping her crossbow back into the palm of her left hand. Kim and Ron nodded, finally standing back up. "Get outta here girlfriend. Stop that evil bitch and save the planet. We'll handle the big blue dumbass and his army of 'roided out jocks." She stared back at Drakken with anger, watching him wipe the blood from his forearm. To her disgust, she watched him grab the arrow, and rip it clean out of its wound.

"Thank you, 'Nique." Kim said, as she ran passed Monique, stopping and putting her hand on her shoulder before running off. The two ran through the crowd, finally leaving the scene. Monique's gaze left her two friends, then went back to Drakken, who stood ready to attack at any moment. He finally stood tall, and stared directly back at the sassy teenager.

"Kill them all!" Drakken finally yelled, followed by an entire horde of screeches and screams from the demonic army.

"Team Possible forever!" Monique yelled, as she stuck her crossbow up in the air. Yells filled her crusade, as the two armies charged at one another. They clashed within seconds, guns blazing and monsters pouncing. Bodies instantly started dropping like hot cakes, as the fight to end all fights began to spread out further and further. Creatures would appear from hidden parts within the city, as more freedom fighters would emerge. The fight grew larger and larger, now beginning to fill most of the city.

Kim and Ron ran towards the corner of a building, Kim only ahead of him by a couple feet. As soon as she was about to turn the corner, she heard footsteps with amazing instincts. She quickly stopped herself, her foot only inches away from appearing from the corner. She stopped Ron right behind her, putting her body flat against the wall. He heard the running coming closer as well, and followed Kim's lead.

As soon as Kim was fixing to peak around the edge of the wall, she felt the wind of two demonic creatures breeze right passed her, then quickly turned back to the wall and put her hands over her mouth. They quickly stomped through the snow, running to another street perpendicular from the two. As soon as their presence disappeared into the snow, she sighed in relief.

"How close are we?" Ron asked, peeling himself from the wet wall. Kim walked further into the street, to get a better view of the grey skyline. That's when she saw the tall skyscraper, with sometime appearing to be hovering off the roof. The entire building was smoking, clearly being vaporized on the inside from the big glowing beam in the sky. Kim squinted her eyes to tune out the bright light, and figure out what it was. That's when she noticed the glowing figure had black flames at the top. Oh yeah, that's Shego alright.

"So what's the plan now? We didn't exactly think she'd be at the top of the tallest building in the city." Ron whined, knowing it was probably going to be a fun walk up several flights of stairs. Kim didn't answer, she only stared at the fiery demon, and brought her forearm watch up to her face.

"Wade." She said, still looking at the glowing sight in awe.

"What's up Kim?" The child genius immediately answered, now appearing to be in a different location. "Tell me how to get up there." Kim said, turning the wristwatch to view the same sight she was seeing. "What the..." Wade froze, still trying to believe what he was seeing. "It's Shego. She's harvesting all the energy from the sun with that huge beam. We need a way up there. And fast." She almost demanded, finally looking down at her favorite nerd.

"Uh... right—right." He shook his head, and focused at the task at hand. Her and Ron both saw him whip out the same modified gaming device, with the bright screen illuminating every feature of his face. "What building is she standing on." Wade asked, not looking up from his DS.

"You mean floating."

"She's on top of the National Bank Tower in the center of Go City." She said, ignoring the ridiculous comment from Ron with a half eyed glare.

He began typing on the Nintendo device, licking his lips as he focused. "I'm checking the schematics of every building around the tower. Ah! Here we go! The Global Chayse Center on the far left of the tower. It's been abandoned since the nineties. It was an unfinished project, after losing its funding. There's an elevator in the center of the building. Only one way up, one way down—and that's it. Strange.. this is close to your coordinate drop." He rubs his chin curiously, finally looking back at the screen.

Kim looked up, immediately recognizing the tall building next to Shego's. It wasn't even fully constructed, having steel beams being the main eye attraction. She could see the rust from where she stood, not that the snow was helping. "Is that the only way?" Kim asked, looking back down at him. "She may see us coming, there are no walls or windows. Only red beams. I can practically see the elevator shaft right now." She explained.

"Sorry Kim, that's all you've got. Any other option would have to involve flying, superjuming or teleporting." Wade tried to add humor. "Shi— shoot. Thanks Wade." Kim hung up, and put her arm back down. "You think we can make it unnoticed?" Ron asked, finally getting her attention.

"No. But, I do think I know how to get us up close without getting killed." She said, then looked back up at the unfinished skyscraper. "Oh, sounds just fine then." Ron said sarcastically, checking down to make sure his belt is on tight enough to keep his pants up.

"That's at least a three mile walk in all this snow. So we better get moving." Kim ordered, as she walked back to the sidewalk, and started heading down Main Street.

As Ron follows behind, he didn't feel the moving around in his pants pocket. The two buttons unhooked, flipping the top of the pocket open. The head of a hairless pink mole rat peeled out of the top, his eyes darting around. As he looked around, a snowflake flew right in his eye. He blinked rapidly to regain his gaze, now annoyed. That's when he saw the tower the two teens were heading towards. A bright yellow beam plowing directly into the center of the roof. He has a small panic sound, then dropped his head back into Ron's pocket.

She scream in pleasurable agony, as the beam shot straight through her, blasting through the building she hovered above. More and more raw power from the sun scathed her powerful body, giving her even more strength than she could ever imagine. She continued her list for power, as she heard the wailing of her army. She peaked one eye opened, as the other stay shut tightly. With the slight view she had with only one eye, she looked down at her city.

That's when she saw the fighting. Everywhere. The people were fighting back for their city, and they weren't going down easy. Some would have easy weapons like handguns, swords or even hatchets. Others, would have full vests of tactical gear, armor and massive assault weapons. "What... NO!" She screamed angrily, completely turning her head and facing the city.

"RRAAAGGHHH!!"

She screamed in full anger, as she levitated out of the thick yellow beam. As soon as the air reached her body again, the flames on her body began to reignite. Once again becoming the demonic entity she was before. She dropped to the roof of the building, crushing the concrete beneath her. She landed on one knee, her arms lit up with glowing blue flames. She stood over the edge of the building, and aimed her arms directly at the ground below her. The blue flames together, merged into one massive stream of flames. The stream smashed down into the ground, spreading and quickly taking out anything in that street. Civilians or demons.

But what had her attention, was there was no sign of Kim Possible. She stopped firing her flaming weapon into the street, and began to think. "Those brats are using the freedom fighters as a diversion." She cursed to herself, knowing she let a child fool her, even if it was very briefly. She knew she either had to be close, or viewing her from a wide range. She stopped looking around, as her eyes widened.

She could feel the heartbeats of two humans very close to her, as their paces began speeding up. Her sharp-toothed smile crawls along her face, realizing her situation. "Of course..." she grinned, as she turned to look at the building right next to her. She could feel the presence of two wild spirits inside it. "These children think I'm a fool." She laughed to herself. She slowly closed her eyes, and focused her energy to her skull.

When she opened her eyes back up, they were no longer glowing yellow, but they had a bare white color. When looking around, she could see the outline of every living thing with a blue tint, as well as their nervous system. That's when she finally pinpointed the two teenagers, watching them exit an elevator, and run at the last few flights of stairs.

"That's right mortals... come and get me."

The two teens felt the elevator stop with a heavy jerk, almost throwing them to the floor. They looked at each other with a surprised expression, as the fence-like doors slid open. The building was so old, they were at least gracious they got to use an elevator. No matter how rusty and shaken it was. They turned the corner of the half concrete—half beam wall, and saw a flight of stairs. "Wait.. this isn't the top floor? Ah man.." Ron whined, dropping his shoulders. "Cmon." Kim ignores his whining, and pulls him by the arm.

They quickly ascended up the stairs, stopping at the bottom of another flight of stairs. "Oh come ON!" Ron yelled, following Kim up the next flight. Then the next. And the next.

They had finally reached the top of the last of the never ending stairs. Ron was nearly wheezing, while Kim ran over to the end of the floor. There was no railing, wall or window. If she wanted to, she could jump right off the floor and land on the pavement on the ground. The only thing to hold on to, was the red steel beam that held up the floor. Ron walked over next to her, and caught eye of what she was staring at. Almost exactly even with them, was a broken window of the National Bank Tower.

"Oh no.." Ron knew exactly what she was thinking. Even Kim was iffy on this jump. It was a farther distance away, likely to be slick from the snow as well. Not to mention the broke glass chipping around the edge. Kim had about had it with glass cutting her up recently. So she knew this wasn't going to be any different.

"So we have a way over there—a very difficult way, but how are we going to stop the sun beam? That's like so out of our profession." Kim finally complained, as she and Ron looked up at the roof the building. "Wait... what is she doing?" Ron asked, pointing to Shego.

Before Ron could whine again, they heard her wail a loud, drawn out 'NO' into the city. They quickly covered their ears, while clenching their teeth and closing their eyes tight. They could feel their heads rattle with the loud scream piercing through their hands.

It ended quickly, with the two reopening their eyes. "Yeah she def sounds mad." Kim added, looking at her with a determined gaze. Then, they both watched her levitate out of the glowing hot beam, and dropped down to the roof. "That's not good." Ron said, as they saw her walk over to the other edge of the building, out of sight from their angle.

"Okay, she's distracted. We need to jump now." Kim said, backing up a bit. "KP, uh I think we should—

"AaaaaaaYAH!" Kim screamed as she ran right past Ron, cutting him off from his warning. Her feet leapt off the edge of the floor, as she soared through the large gap between the buildings. Ron watched with horror, instantly knowing he was going to be next. And fear of his girlfriend falling, of course.

He watched her hand barely grasp on to the slippery ledge, holding her body weight with only one arm. He hip and ribs smacked hard against the wall, making her moan in pain. Trying to ignore the sore, she reached up with her other hand and grabbed hold of the ledge, finally beginning to pull herself up. She crawled up to the floor, and looked down at her feet. As soon as her feet touched the ledge, she shoved all the broken glass off the edge with her foot so Ron wouldn't get cut up.

"Alright.. your turn." Kim said loudly, with a loud breath of air in between. He gave her a thumbs up, letting her know he was about to jump. "Okay.. okay you can do this..." He began talking to himself, backing up like Kim did.

"You're Ron Stoppable... the Mystic Monkey Master.. slayer of video game zombies.." he chanted to himself, trying to get hyped up.

"Don't think about it! Just jump, Ron!" Kim was beginning to grow impatient, thinking it would take a miracle for Shego to not hear them.

"You can do this... you can do this.. you can do THIS!" Ron finally yelled, dashing to the edge of the floor. His feet pushed him off the end, throwing him directly into the air. To Ron, it felt like slow motion—like the world has slowed itself. He flew through the air, trying not to look down as his leap began to descend. His arm was finally in reach, as his hand grabbed s hold of the wet ledge. He gasped loudly, happy he actually made it. "Oh my god... I did it! I did it—

He was cut off, as his glove began to rip, slowly making him slide off the edge. "Ahh! KP! Sidekick in trouble! HELP!" He began to panic, watching her walk away because she thought he was crawling up. Hearing him yell, she quickly turned around and looked at him with fear. She darted to the ledge, reaching to catch his hand. Right as her fingers touched his hand, his glove completely ripped. He began to fall, about to start screaming again. But right as he caught wind, he felt her hand grab his wrist. He opened his eyes back up, and looked up at Kim. "You're right... this was a bad idea.." Kim said, heaving him back up.


	25. War For Earth

The teenage duo ran to the edge of the wall, sneaking around the corner. Almost the entire interior of the building was destroyed by the still-burning sun beam. There was a massive smoking hole in the center, still growing bigger by the second. The room Kim and Ron stood in, was clear of the blast. The windows and walls were broken through and shattered, shining the bright grey sky into the room.

The teen easily turned the corner, to see one last flight of stairs. She knew this staircase would lead directly to the roof, considering they were on the last floor. Before making her way to the staircase, she easily walked over to the broken window, and peaked through. She looked down at all the fighting on the streets, watching the people take a stand. But Ron noticed, she was staring too long.

"KP..?" He questions, turning away from the stairs. She continued to look down, now beginning to clench her fist. He knew what she was thinking. Or relatively close to it, anyway.

"Kim... listen—

"Look at them. All these people. Fighting just so they can live normal lives again." She said, with a darker drop in her tone. "And they're doing it all... to help us. Two teenagers from an ordinary suburb. They're risking everything in their lives to reassure they made it this far." She stopped, and turned to look back at Ron. "What if we end up letting them down, Ron?" Her expression began to scare him. What triggered this in her? This isn't his Kim Possible.

"KP... look at me." Ron briefly said, easily grabbing her bruised shoulders. She looked up at him, half eyed with sadness. "This right here... is our last and only chance. I'm not going to tell you everything is alright by lying to you. I mean, look." He pointed back down to the city. "Every person we love is fighting for their life. And here we are, about to face an ancient entity that we had no idea existed a week ago. Absolutely nothing about this is normal to us." He slightly chuckled to relieve some of the aggression.

"But right now, we have to go out there. And we have to keep this spooky thing from destroying the earth. We do this, so one day we can wake up, not ever having to worry about if the Reaver has found us. And at the end of the day we can leave work—and we get to go home." He finally stopped, and slowly placed his hand on her cheek. He then brushed some of her damp, snow covered hair out of the way.

"Even if it means we lose our lives today.." He sighed, locking his eyes with hers.

Her now wide eyes, gazed into the browns of his. Then, she noticed him began to start glowing red. "Ron..?" Kim questioned, regathering his attention. He knew she was referring to his burning cheeks.

"KP there's... there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now. Every time I've tried to tell you this week, there's been a way to cut us off somehow. And.. if I don't do it now, I-I may regret it later.." He stuttered, knowing there's a very big possibility of one of them dying today. She slowly grabbed his hands from her shoulders, and brought them down to her waist, where she locked her fingers with his. Her face now beginning to glow as red as his.

He took a deep breath, trying to ease his new nerves. He has more nerves about talking to his girlfriend, than he did about walking head first into his almost-inevitable death.

"Kim... I.. uh." He frozen, his hands shaking in Kim's. "I-I love—

He was cut off, once again. But this time, it was by Kim's lips. She held herself against him, and embraced her lips with his, closing their eyes as they enjoyed the moment. She slowly eased off of him, and finally looked him in the eye.

"I know Ron... and I love you too." Her soft voice finally spoke. His first reaction, was shock. Followed by the easing of his nerves, and a smile finally crawling on his face. But, their sweet moment was cut short. The building began to shake, dropping snow and small ruble on the floor below their feet. It wasn't rough enough to take them to the ground, they were able to stand their ground. Still holding hands, they turned to look at the staircase that lead to their ultimate enemy.

Then they looked back at each other with the same soft smile, but with sad eyes. They knew what was about to happen.

"Hick-a-bick-a-boo..?" Ron finally said softly, throwing Kim off with the Tweebs' expression. Stunned, she stared at him for a second, looking like he froze with the goofy half grin on his face.

She finally smiled again, and spoke to match his tone.

"Hoo-sha."

Monique fired a crossbow into the eye of a demon creature, listening to it screech in agony. It dropped to its knees, holding the arrow and trying to pull it out carefully. Yeah, like that was gonna work. She turned her attention away from the beast, and started looking through the crowd. Every person she assembled looked to still be in the fight, including Ned, the now regional manager of Bueno Nacho. She watched him tear through more creatures than she thought he could handle.

"Damn. Shrimp can fight." She cockily smirked, as she turned back to look into the fight. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one creature pounce at her. She quickly turned in fright, watching it land right in front of her. She screamed in panic, her eyes wider than bowling balls.

Monique wasn't a fighter. Frankly, she didn't expect to be this involved in a fight this elevated. Especially against demonic creatures bent on destroying the world. Internally, she was terrified. Mortified. But she knew she had to kick it in gear, because her best friends were relying on her and her army to make a stand. Even in a situation like this.

As she screamed, it caught the attention of none other, than Steven Barkin. He was clubbing a beast in the skull, when he heard her high pitched scream not far from where he stood. He felt the violet blood of the creature splotch on his face, as he turned his head to look over. Without hesitation he quickly pulled the bat from the skull of the creature, and dashed towards Monique.

The monster reached its arm up, ready to slash its claws down upon Monique's head. Only inches away from her moist hair, she watched its massive arm stop. Curious—but thankful, she looked up, and saw a wooden baseball bat—covered in scratches, holding up the arm. And underneath the bat, was the behemoth she knew as Mr. Barkin.

"Shoot it! Now!" He yelled over the crazy mess. Monique shook herself from the daze she found herself in, and pulled up her arm. She held the crossbow, and aimed it directly at the forehead of the beast. She quickly pulled the trigger, blasting the arrow clean through its head. The weight of the monster instantly doubled for Barkin, as it's body went limp, and started weighed down on the bat he help up with both hands. Losing all his power, he quickly threw the beast aside, even more blood spilling on his chest.

He panted, as he wiped some of the old monster blood from his chin. He looked at Monique, still huffing. "You okay?" He asked, putting his bat to his side. "Yeah.. thank you Steven." A smirk crawled across her face. "Pushing it." His face quickly dropped, glaring at her at the mention of his first name. "Slow ya roll, I'm an adult now." She put her fists on her hips, her grin now growing wider.

Barkin rolled his eyes, and turned back to the fight. She watched him run off, and assist a local MegaMart worker.

But when she was focused on seeing how her fellow fighters were doing, she wasn't paying attention to the blind spot to her right. A creature charged right at her, and he was livid.

When he got close enough, he stretched out his arm and slashed Monique across the face. "AUGH!!" She screamed in pain, as the recoil of the hit threw her five feet from where she stood. She hit the snowy ground with a hard thud, rolling and hitting a bench. Blood ran down her cheek, stinging as she felt the cold breeze touch her cut.

Still lying down in pain, she shakily reached up and felt the scratches on her face. She could feel three long marks imbedded in her right cheek, gushing blood like a crimson waterfall. Her body shook like a rabid dog, terrified because she had no idea what had just happened. Regathering her thoughts, she finally put the pieces together. That's when she looked up in terror, and saw the creature, with an arrow still embedded in its eye. It was so angry, it was hyperventilating as blood rushing down its cheek from the massive hole in its eye.

She quickly reached for her crossbow, shaking the snow off of it, and aiming down its sights at the creatures chest. Confident, she then pulled the trigger. But, something was wrong. Nothing was firing from the contraption. Starting to hyperventilate, she looked down at the weapon, and realized it didn't have another arrow loaded. In a hesitant panic, she continued to pull the trigger several more times. But she already knew... Oh I'm fucked. She thought to herself, now staring at the beast with large eyes.

She froze in fear, barely propping herself up with one arm, and holding the fresh scars with the other. It stood over her like a hulking, enraged beast. To Monique's surprise, she then watched it reach up, and grab the bottom of the arrow. Without warning, he ripped the arrow clean out, taking his own eye with it. Monique quickly covered her mouth, trying to keep herself from vomiting right in the snow.

He grabbed his one eyeball, and slid it clean off the arrowhead, tossing it aside. It began to laugh in a frightening tone, as it turned the arrowhead to face Monique. She knew what was about to happen. She didn't want to admit it, but inside she knew this was the end of the road for her. She stopped shaking, and sighed deeply with her eyes closed. No matter what happens... please Kim.. save the rest of the world. She thought to herself, watching the monster cock his arm back—ready to plow the arrow into her head.

She closed her eyes, awaiting the impact. With her eyes closed, she began to picture her future. Or, the future she began to fantasize.

She saw herself, standing in a kitchen as a grown woman. An apron wrapped around her waist, as she cooking steamed vegetables and rice over a stove burner. A delighted smile on her face, as she stirred the rice and healthy veggies. On one side of the kitchen walked a man, with a brawny build. He had on a navy blue blazer, with a white button up shirt underneath. And finally, pants to match the blazer with a brown belt.

The man walked up to Monique, and kissed her on the cheek. And in his arms, was a small child. She stopped cooking, and looked down at the giggling baby. With a soft smile, she reached down and kissed it on the forehead.

This is really it for me...

Hearing the monster's war screech, she expected the impact at any second. But to her surprise.. there was no impact. Then, she heard a screeching sound, much louder than than of the beast's. It made her ears ring so loud it echoed through her entire brain.

Monique quickly opened her eyes in awe, light tears streaming down them from the thought of her losing her life. She looked up at the monster, and gasped. It's head was missing, as it dropped to the ground with a hard thud. "What the—

She cut herself off, as she looked over the torn shoulder of the beast. That's when she saw James Possible, holding some kind of modified toy gun in his hand. Behind him, was the rest of the Possible clan. And all four of them, were wearing the same black and green mission gear their daughter would wear.

James smirked, as he reached a hand down at Monique. "Cmon Monique! We've got a planet to save, and a daughter to provide covering fire to!" He said, handing the strange weapon back to Jim and Tim.

Hesitant, she grabbed his hand, being helped off the ground. "You didn't think we'd let our daughter and her friends have all the fun, did you?" Ann said, a light smile on her sweet face. Finally out of her daze, Monique smiled confidently.


	26. Fiery Plague

The Shego-Reaver entity sat at the top of the building, sitting in her own throne. It was made entirely of cosmic flames, hovering above the roof. Her back turned to the only entrance to the roof. Well, unless you count the large hole in the center of the entire building. She paid no attention to her surroundings, she only care about the war happening below her. She watched with pleasure, seeing the collapse of a world she intended on ruling. She didn't know which side was winning, and frankly she didn't care. She just loved seeing the conflict—a large grin open on her face.

And behind her, two teenagers snuck through the door. It was opened so carefully, not even an eagle could spot them walking to the roof. When they walked up the final step, they both stopped, and stared at Shego on the roof. "Holy crap.." Ron said in awe, staring at the massive floating throne. "Just stick to the plan. Keep your distance, and let me keep her occupied." Kim said determinedly, seeing the burning black fire of her hair from the top of the throne.

They both looked at each other, then nodded. They stood their footing, about to rush off to execute their parts of the plan. But half a second before they were about to take off, a loud swishing sound stopped them in their tracks. The sound became so loud, it even gathered the attention of the evil demon. When the sound became unbearably loud, that's when they saw it.

A gunship. A Global Justice gunship. It hovered up in front of Shego, and stopped barely at her height.

"Shego, close the portal beam now, or we will open fire." A voice was then heard, over the loudspeaker. Shego looked at the gunship with boredom, not even threatened by the vehicle. She even yawned, challenging them.

"I won't repeat myself, convict. You have three seconds to comply!" A different voice was then heard on the speaker, clearly being that of Dr. Director. "Yeah— how about no." She then said. Without warning she lifted her arm up—her hand now burning hot with green flames.

"FIRE!" The director yelled.

"NO!" Kim finally yelled. Shego quickly turned around in shock, seeing the two teenagers. While she was distracted, the gunship unloaded their revolving mini gun on the demonic entity. "Down!" Ron yelled, as he tackled Kim to the ground. The entire roof was a bullet storm, even coming dangerous close to hitting Team Possible.

The wave of bullet fire didn't hurt Shego, but it began to feel an annoyance. Each one that hit her cheek, would barely cause her head to recoil back. "Enough!" She finally yelled. She hovered completely off her throne, causing the fiery seat to disappear. She brought both palms up, and unleashed her flaming rage. The first wave of flaming balls fired from her hands hit the pilot, burning a massive hole in his chest as he screamed in pain. The attack chopper shook vigorously, as the copilot tried to stabilize the falling vehicle.

As the vehicle fell out of sight, Shego instantly turned to the two teenagers. A sharp smile on her face, as her eyes met Kim's. "And here I was, beginning to think you weren't going to show." She laughed, as she extinguished the flames in her hands. Kim's hate began to show through her eyes as she and Ron helped each other off the ground. "How's Middleton been? Haven't made my way there quite yet." She began taunting Team Possible.

Ron could tell she was getting to Kim. "KP, she's just trying to get into your head. Don't let her!" He quickly grabbed her with a soft grip. She didn't answer, she only stared at the demon with more anger.

"Two children from the suburbs.." Shego chuckled to herself, as she put one hand on her hip. "Pathetic. Tell me this Ronald, how do you plan on stopping me? You couldn't even make it past Drakken without your little army." She continued to dig deeper into Kim's head. As angry as Ron was, it didn't even begin to match that of Kim's. He looked back over at her, and saw the look in her eyes. It wasn't the loving, friendly green eyes he always fell in love with. No this, this was something he had never seen before.

Her eyes had dark rings around them, a fire almost burning in her pupils. He had never seen this look he her eyes. She had said she'd never hated anything enough to kill it. But this gaze said nothing else but bloodthirsty.

"Awe.. it looks like she's mad. Are you gonna pout?" Shego began laughing harder than before, cracking herself up. Ron felt her jerk, knowing she was about to run head first at the demon. He quickly tightened his grip, and grabbed her other arm. "Kim. Listen to me. This little witch is messing with your mind. Focus on me, don't—

"We're gonna stop you!" Kim finally yelled, cutting Ron off. She spun her way out of Ron's grasp with her special training, and darted straight at The Shego-Reaver demon. "NO! KP! Stick to the plan!" Ron yelled, running right behind her. Little did he know, this was part of the plan.

"Finally." Shego grinned, standing in ready position. She held her palms up, now igniting with flames. She slowly began hovering only inches off the ground, towards Kim and Ron. Her pace began to pick up, every step they took. They second they were within reach of each other, the demon easily jabbed at Kim with her fiery grasp. But even someone as powerful as the Reaver, has underestimated the one and only Kim Possible.

When she attempted to plow her fist directly through Kim's chest, the girl quickly slid under her jab. She pivoted around behind her, and cocked her arm back. For a split second, Shego knew what Kim was about to do, then smiled. Punching me.. a God. How ridiculous. She laughed to herself, thinking Kim was stupid for trying to punch any part of her body engulfed in flames.

But to her surprise, Kim's punch made contact with the her face. She actually felt the pain of the blow, as she recoiled back from the hit. She was stunned. A mortal had actually hit her. Much less actually gave her pain. No mortal had ever come that close before. Her eyes were opened wide in shock, as she slowly reached up and felt her blazing cheek. When it lightly stung with the touch of her hand, she gritted her teeth and stared at the teen with anger. Kim smirked, as she held up her fist. But, the knuckles and tops of her gloves were glowing blue. What is this? The Reaver thought to itself.

Now angry, she dashed back at the teenager.

Her fighting skill relied on nothing but brute strength, and no coordination. The Reaver never needed a complex fighting style, considering it was a demon who could make civilizations bow with the snap of her fingers.

She threw a roundhouse kick to the teenager, quickly being caught by Kim's hand. "Sorry about this Shego." She said halfheartedly, as she brought her other arm up. With her other glowing fist, she plunged her fist directly into the fire demon's crotch. The demon flew further down the roof, and slid along the concrete. When she landed she curled up on the ground, holding her feminine part.

"It really sucks having the weak spots of a mortal, now doesn't it?" Kim smirked, putting her fists on her hips. She then held one glove up in front of her, showing the Reaver. "Oh this? This is a fire retardant glove, with electro jolt knuckles. I know, total baddage right?" Kim said, squeezing her fist with her same smirk. When she tightened her grip, small streams of electricity bounced from knuckles to the top of the glove.

"I know what you're trying to do, child. But this vessel is now mine. Mortal or not." The pained demon stood up, recovering from the dirty blow. "And I will rip your head from it's fucking spine!" The demon yelled, charging back at the teenager.

But while she was distracted with Kim, she wasn't aware of Ron, who was over by the yellow beam since they beginning of their scuffle.

He was on his knees next to the now smaller yellow beam, digging in his supply bag that he carried around his shoulder. He pulled out a small, box-like gadget. He sat it on the ground next to the beam, and pressed a small red button at the top. The second the bottom clicked at the bottom, Ron was knocked down as the box began to open and expand.

It opened to be about the size of crate. On the edges of the gadget, were little holes that circled the entire box. Each hole aimed directly at the snowy sky, only inches away from the burning beam. Ron carefully pushed another button, and backed away quickly before he was knocked on his ass once again. Once the button sprung back up, red lasers shot into the sky, shooting out from the small holes.

Ron watched in awe as the the laser shot up into the sky, ending somewhere past the clouds beyond view. The lasers then began to slowly close in around the beam. Once they completely circle it, a grid connected all of the lasers. Thus, completely cutting off the beam from the sky. The hole in the clouds then closed, as the sun energy stopped being absorbed from her beam. "Yes!" Ron cheered, as he turns back to look at Kim fighting off the demon.

Right when he turned, Kim flew directly at him. They both hit the concrete roof hard, scraping a hole in Ron's shirt. "ENOUGH!" Shego screamed, full of rage. She then turned, and finally noticed her beam was gone.

"What—NO!" She screamed again, as she hover-dashed back at the teens. Kim saw her coming, and gasped. She quickly rolled herself and Ron from harms way, as Shego plowed her fist directly into the ground where they had lain. She quickly scrambled to her feet, right as soon as Shego was within inches of her.

Shego threw another punch, barely being blocked by the teen hero. Her movement, it's getting faster. I've got to take it up a notch. Kim thought to herself, as she watched every punch and kick the demon threw at her. But as she was blocking the punch, Shego uppercut the girl with a high kick. Kim quickly hit the ground again as her head hit with a hard thud.

"You begin to underestimate me, child. You fail to understand who I have as a vessel. The deeper I dig into her mind, the more I find. And I've found plenty. For example.." She stopped, and leaned down to grab Kim's arm. She then yanked her off the ground, and jump-spin kicked her into the edge of the building.

"I have tapped into her own combat ability." She laughed with her dagger teeth.

Kim screamed, as she felt the pain of her spine smacking against the concrete half-wall. "KP!" Ron yelled, running after her. "Nuh-uh uh." The demon woman smiled, and grabbed Ron's foot. She then lifted him up, and smacked him down to the ground hard. More than once. After she saw a small trickle of blood run from his skull, she lifted him back up once again, and looked him square in the eyes. "You know, I don't like it when people touch my stuff." She smirked in reference to her sun beam, and tossed him aside.

When she turned to look back at Kimberly, she was gone. "What?" The demon questioned.

Split second after she turned, a flying kick connected with her temple, throwing her back to the ground. Kim stuck the landing, as she saw her foe land before her. "What god would fall to a human?" Kim smirked, as she kicked the demon woman in the face a second time.

Ron slowly got back to his feet, and ran to Kim's side. Blood now beginning to drip down the back of his shirt, almost instantly freezing in the weather.

The demon quickly jumped back to her feet, and threw a clean right hook, harshly connecting with the jaw of the cocky teenager. Then, she threw a straight jab at her face. Followed by kick to the ribs. And another hook to her temple. Then finally, she ended the super combo with a backflip kick to the girls nose, throwing her clear to the other side of the building, laying next to the hole of the beam.

Ron tried to throw a punch at her, but she dodged it and kicked him in the stomach. He leaned over in pain, followed by another roundhouse kick to his face. He slid against the concrete, laying next to Kim. She was knocked into a daze with that messy combo of Shego's—her vision starting to grow cloudy. She had a cut right under her eye, running a trail of blood down to her chin. She easily leaned up, and propped herself up with one arm. She quickly coughed up the rest of the blood, now dripping from her jaw.

"Answer me this, child." The demon stopped, still standing at the other end of the roof. "What even gave you the idea that you had any hope of defeating me? I've overrun your world and it's forces, I just burned an entire country, and now I've come so close to defeating the worlds greatest hero's. So I want to know why you ever thought there was a chance you could stand toe to toe with me... a God." She laughed, putting her flaming fists on her hips.

Kim looked up at her, finally beginning to regather her vision. As she looked at the demon, she heard her Kimmunicator ring.

"Package is inbound to position Kim." She heard the familiar, nerdy voice.

A grin finally crawled on her face, confusing Shego. The demonic woman began to grow a temper, as she saw the pleasure on the child's face. Kim used all the energy she had, and slowly stood up—her legs shaking as she began to put weight on them.

She gazed up to the sky for a small instant, and saw something large falling, and falling fast.

"You said it yourself.." Kim said, as she and Ron rolled out of the way, as the object landed right between them. The pod-looking object had the "KP" logo printed on the front with green and blue font. As the two teens and the demon looked at the pod, the front shell of it flew off, being blown off by compression. Kim quickly stood back to her feet, and ran over to the pod. As she looked inside, she saw exactly what she was waiting on.

The Battlesuit 2.0.

She quickly reached her arms out to the suit, and gasped. The suit detected her nearby, and clasped on to her. She and Ron both watched in awe, as the suit built itself onto the heroine. It looked exactly like the original Battlesuit, but this one had black instead of white, and glowing red instead of illuminating blue. She instantly felt the power replenish her depletion, and looked at the demon with a determined smile.

"We're just a couple kids from the suburbs."


	27. Battle: Go City

"Awe man, why do I never get anything cool!" Ron whined, as he stared at his girlfriend, nearly drooling at her sweet curves in the new Battlesuit. He hasn't seen Kim in the Battlesuit in so long, it's like he was seeing her like this for the first time all over again. She had grown stronger, and filled the suit out just a little bit more than she used to.

"Pff. An outfit... really?" The Reaver rolled its eyes, a small grin on its face. "You wanna test it out?" Kim stood in a fighters stance, ready for anything the vile demon threw at her. "I will when I rip it from your corpse!" She yelled, and ran back at Kim. Kim and Ron both dashed at the demon, ready to clash at any moment. They then engaged in combat, throwing combos of all kinds. The demon stood her own against the two, now understanding the skills of combat that Shego possessed. But even taking on two at the same time, was beginning to wear thin on the demon.

Ron was able to get a solid punch it, right at her fiery face. While she spun in a daze. Kim kicked her in the ribs. Even the Reaver got a few hits in, elbowing Ron in the temple and kneeing Kim in the stomach. Desperate to reignite her sun beam, she began to lose her patience with this annoyance. To end this soon, she had to think dirty.

Without hesitation, she grabbed Kim by the back of the hair, and yanked her down to the ground. The teen screamed in pain as she felt all her hair be pulled to the back of her skull. Ron tried to attack it on the other side with a flying kick to break her grip from Kim. Still grasping every strand of her hair, she used her other half of her body to kick Ron in the stomach, then spin-kicked him in the cheek.

Still lying in pain, Kimberly knew she had to do something.

You wanna fight dirty huh. She thought to herself, anger now overwhelming her. She quickly brought her knee up to her chest, then fired her foot directly through the demons knee.

"RAUGHH!" The demon screamed in pain, as she fell to the ground in agony. Kim quickly broke the grip off from her grasp, and stood at a safe distance to help Ron off the ground. When they both looked down at the blazing demon—now full of nothing but rage— they saw her knee, completely caved in backwards.

"OH my god... I think I'm gonna be sick." Ron covered his mouth, staring at the misshapen leg. To their surprise, then demon slowly got back to one foot, and started putting pressure on the disfigured leg. As soon as she did, the teens watched as she smirked, and popped the knee back into its natural form without even having to touch it.

Ron gagged as he turned around, feeling nauseous from the sight. Kim sighed, as she looked at her sidekick boyfriend. But as she looked back at the Shego-Reaver hybrid, the smile was long gone. Her yellow glowing eyes, had dark rings around them. Her angry smirk was now a sharp frown, showcasing her dagger teeth. Internally, this made Kim's skin crawled. As if she wasn't terrifying enough as it was, now she was really repulsing to look at.

"No more games, child." The demon spoke, but this time it wasn't in the feminine demonic voice. She could tell this was the actual Reaver's voice speaking instead of Shego's. It was in a surprisingly calm tone, so she knew the demon was seething with rage at this point.

They watched in confusion, as the demon slowly raised her arms in the air, still glowing hot with green flames.

As Kim studied her movement, she gasped loudly as she realized what she was doing. "Ron! GET BACK!!" Kim yelled in terror. But it was already too late. The demon smashed her hands down to the ground below their feet, green flames igniting the entire skyscraper. Kim grabbed Ron's hand, and quickly ran to the closest edge of the building. The massive building shook, now beginning to cave in.

"Possible!" She half paid attention to the voice she heard as they approached the edge.

When she quickly looked up, that's when she saw the Global Justice gunship that had appeared not much earlier. Only briefly, she could see the dead pilot leaning into the window with a massive hole in his chest. Reached around him, was Dr. Betty Director. She had a hold of the controls, trying as hard as possible to keep the vehicle in the air.

As the ground below the teens was crumbling from the inside, they felt the gravity start pulling them down with the rest of the building. The more they fell, the closer the gunship got to them. She knew what they were trying to do, and she wasn't going to deny their help, especially in a scenario like this.

Kim and Ron held on to each other tightly, as they began to jump on the falling ledge. The second they leapt on the ledge, their feet left the air. Attempting to jump for the chopper, the gravity was pulling them too fast, taking the ground out from under them. The two teens screamed as they felt their stomachs rise up their bodies.

"Hold on Possible!" The loudspeaker of the gunship echoed again. The gunship dipped lower, falling almost as fast as the building itself. It lowered itself until it was nearly three stories below the falling teens, then titled to the side. One side of the gunship was open, the other side had the door shut tight. As the teens fell, they fell right into the open side of the assault vehicle.

The two teens groaned in pain, as they smacked against the closed door of the sideways chopper. As soon as they impacted the vehicle, Dr. Director turned the controls to face upright again. The chopper flew away from the building, Kim and Ron still lying on the floor trying to gather what just happened. Kim and Ron looked at each other with shock, then quickly turned to look at Dr. Director by the dead pilot. She looked back at them, almost panting as much as they were.

"So it looks as if I was right about Shego.." She said followed by another pant for air, breaking the silence. Kim rolled her eyes, and began to stand back up with Ron's help. They stood up in the shaky vehicle, feeling how unstable it was.

"This bird isn't gonna last much longer. I can take you to—

"No. Turn back around. We have to finish the Reaver now." Kim instantly sassed back, cutting the GJ director off. "Was destroying an entire building, and spreading ash and debris across the already damaged city part of your plan?" Dr. Director threw in her sense of sarcasm. Kim was about to stomp up to her and yell, but Ron stood between them. "Both of you, stop. This ridiculous arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. Now... Director lady, take us back so we can finally end this. And Kim.." He stopped and looked at her, getting an irritated glance from his girlfriend.

"You have a bit of ash in your hair." He said strangely, and brushed the grey substance from her red hair.

"As ballsy as you two may seem, taking on a demonic entity alone is suicide. We need a plan to—LOOK OUT!" Betty cut herself off, pointing out the open door. But it was too late. As soon as Ron and Kim turned to look outside, a massive blast of green flames smacked into the tail of the chopper. It threw everyone back to the floor, and completely incinerating the tail.

The loud red buzzer beeped loudly, as the red light at the front of the dashboard blinked repeatedly. They began spiraling out of the air, screams filling the chopper.

"Were gonna crash!" Ron screamed in his usual high pitched manner. He held on to Kim for dear life, scared for his life and protecting her from an imminent combustible crash. They both held on to each other tightly, but felt a pair of hands grab them. Knowing they were wrapped within each other, there was only one other person who could have grabbed them so aggressively.

They quickly turned in fear, and saw Dr. Director, a huge gash now on her forehead from smacking into the dashboard. "What are you doing?!" Kim yelled, beginning to think she wanted in on the love-fest.

"You were right. You two are the only ones who can stop this evil. It's up to you now!" She yelled over the loud atmosphere, beginning to tug on them. Kim and Ron looked at each other with confusion, then began to realize what she was doing.

"No... no no stop!" Kim tried to pry her arm off of them. Dr. Director was trying to shove them out of the chopper, keeping them from the crushing impact. "The whole world believes in Team Possible... and now so do I." She stopped, right as they were at the edge of the doorway.

"Possible.. Stoppable... it's been an honor. Please... keep this planet safe." She finally finished.

"No! DON'T!" Kim finally screamed. Right as she started to fight back, Dr. Betty Director finally gave them one last shove, completely pushing them from the interior of the chopper. They began screaming, seeing how high they were from falling. With quick thinking, Kim reached down for her belt with her free hand as the other hand grasped tightly to Ron. She pressed a random spot on the glowing red belt—a button lighting up under her finger. As soon as she released her finger from the button, she grabbed on to Ron with both arms.

"Ron! Hold on to me TIGHTLY!" She yelled over the fast winds, he did as commanded without even having to think about it. As soon as her had a death grip wrapped around her entire body, a small parachute released from an open slot in her back. They both felt the hard jerk of the chute catching the wind. When it finally started to sail smoothly, they flew closer to the city street.

On the street, there had to have been hundreds of battles between humanity and the demonic army. Humans, demons, blood and even body parts covered the entire city. This street was no different.

They dropped hard to the concrete, and skid through the snow and asphalt.

"Ahh! FUCK!" Kim screamed, as they smacked against a flipped over car. She felt the wound in the back of her head reopen, causing her to reach up and try to stop the bleeding as fast as possible. The whole right side of Ron's face was scraped up and bleeding—his entire right sleeve torn from its seams. They couldn't even tell who's blood from who's imprinted in the snow.

"Kim, you alright?" Ron quickly worried, completely ignoring his damaged person. "I'll live. Where's the Reaver?" She began looking around passed all the destruction around them.

"YOU FUCKING BRATS!" They then heard a demonic scream. It was so loud, every battle within a three block radius stopped. Demons and humans alike looked up into the sky, searching for the source of the screech.

When the teen heroes looked into the sky, they saw Shego flying towards them at nearly supersonic speed. "Shit! Get up-GET UP!" Kim yelled, both her and Ron scrambling to get to their feet. They barely rolled out of the way in time, as Shego flew down and plowed her fiery hammer-fists into the abandoned car. It was instantly crushed beneath her, as her entire body showed the burning rage she held inside.

"Everybody! RUN! Get to 23rd street!" Kim stared at the monster in horror, while directing all the citizens away from the catastrophe.

"Not this time." Shego gritted her teeth, and hopped off the torn up car. When her feet hit the destroyed street, she brought her blazing hands back up into the air, and slammed them into the street. Green flames spread completely down the entire block, incinerating everything it touched. The people of Go City and the hellish army, were turned to ash in an instant.

Kim and Ron watched in horror, as the very people they came to protect, were gone in a snap.

"NO!!" Kim screamed loudly, in a tone not even Ron had heard before. Ron stood right behind her, shaking with wide eyes. Never had a sight scarred them like this.

"Magnificent... the very people you worked your entire life to protect, all gone by my hands." The demon woman smirked evilly, feeling the joy overcome her seeing her foes so destroyed. They turned to look at her, a single streak of tears down Kim's left eye.

"You finally realize, you can't save everyone... if you can't save anyone." She cackled in their faces, burning yellow eyes squinting as she laughed.

"This is what your destiny consists of, children! This world was never yours since the beginning of time! Everything you have done on my planet, means nothing! Everything you've built, WILL FALL!"


	28. Time of Dying

"You unite neighbors.. enemies... friends... workers.. families, to fight a common threat. But to what avail? For every evil you stop, you create another. You're not a hero to this world.. you're a plague. And I'm here to cure this planet of it." The sharp teeth in Shego's grin terrified the both of them. "And I can't say it's for lack of trying.." She continued to laugh.

Ron saw Kim from the corner of his view, and watched her face changed. There was no longer terror clouding her sight. Her tears had stopped, now dried and mixed with the blood in her face. He saw the dark rings under her eyes—a fire burning hot in her pupils.

Hate.

"I understand it all.." Kin finally spoke.

The demon woman tilted her head to the left, signaling her interest in Kim's words.

"I now see what I was put on God's earth to do. I have to stop you. At all costs." Kim then outstretched her arm. When she flicked her wrist out, a long, glowing red blade shot from the top of her wrist.

"Even if that means killing the person I promised myself I would save.." She said darkly, staring Shego directly in the eyes.

The demon smirked, enjoying the rage she had awakened inside the teenager.

As their stare down continued to intensify, Ron saw something moving behind the building behind Shego. It was the ginormous Drakken, now all covered in his scars and blood. Some of which, was not his. He had a wide smirk on his face, a strand of blood running down his yellow teeth.

"Not even you will stop the cleansing of this world." Drakken laughed, now walking towards them after mocking the redhead.

"Shit." Ron said under his breath, now staring at the beast. "Give up. You will not stop us both." Drakken stopped at Shego's side, smile as wide as hers.

"But we can." Another familiar voice spoke behind Kim. The sound of the man's voice instantly took Kim's gaze off the demon and her servant. The two teens turned around in awe, to see none other than the Possible family.

James, Ann and the twins stood behind them, all holding weapons of some kind. They all looked tore up to an extent, Ann looking like she took the worst of it.

Kim couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her family, mission ready.

"This world will not fall to the likes of you, missy." James pointed at Shego. "Oh brother." Shego rolled her eyes with a slight smirk. She then lifted her hand up and snapped her fingers. Drakken chuckled, as he popped his neck—ready to get back into action. He was just itching to kill something else. He then ran straight at the family, catching everyone off guard.

His powerful speed was unmatched—the family not even having enough time to fight back. All James could do, was have just enough time to jump in front of his family. Even if it meant sacrificing his own life for theirs.

"No! DAD!" Kim turned around and screamed. But while she was off guard, Shego dashed up and punched her square in the temple. She flew into the building next to them, being partially embedded into the wall.

With all his might, Mr. Dr. P had to ignore seeing his daughter smacked into oblivion. The only way to protect his family was to focus on blue monster, now only feet before them. Drakken brought up his sharp claws, ready to slash down at the father. He and his family held on tightly to each other, closing their eyes. They shriveled with fear, but with speed like Drakken's there was no other way to escape. James was ready.

Right before any impact on his family, he felt a gust of wind pass in front of him. Then, there was silence. His slowly opened his left eye, and looked back at his family. He saw them staring at something in front of him, with their jaws low hanging. Confused, he quickly turned his head to look forward.

He saw Ron, now glowing with dark blue flames sounding his entire body. He had Drakken's hand in his hands, while standing in front of the family.

"Don't worry Mr. Dr. P... I won't let him hurt you anymore.." Ron said, holding up the monsters brute strength with all his power. The family froze in shock watching the goofy kid they used to know, now saving them from their death.

Damn. Haven't used this power in a while. Ron thought to himself, channeling his Mystic Monkey Master power against the possessed scientist.

"Ronald! We can—

"No can do Mrs. Dr. P. Kim and I can handle these two. Don't listen to them. You need to go help the rest of the freedom fighters!" Ron began to struggle keeping Drakken from even laying the tips of his claws on the family. "Ron, we are not leaving our daughter and son—

Ann stopped, realizing what she was about to say. Ron couldn't help but feel a sense of warmness inside him, regardless of the life threatening situation he was in. She was going to call him her son, which wouldn't have been the first time—but it still gave him security and reassurance.

Finally out of strength, Ron grabbed Drakken's other arm, and flung the beast into the air. He then jumped up, and spun kicked him further down the street. He then turned back to look at Ann and the rest of the Possibles.

"No matter what happens.. I will give my life to make sure Kim is going to live past today... I promise." Ron told them with a calmer tone. James and Ann both looked at him— jaws open, but not saying anything. James was fixing to protest once again, but Ann ran passed him at Ron. She then pulled him into a tight hug, catching him by surprise. "I am so proud of you two.." She said in his ear, forcing back tears with all the energy she had left. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before turning back to the family.

The saw Drakken start to get up, catching Ron's attention. "Now go! We'll take it from here!" Ron orders again, then dashed down the road to the uprising Drakken with his flaming fists in the air.

Once he reached Drakken he hammer-fisted down at his shoulders, throwing him back into the torn up street. His feet landed back on the ground as he stood ready in a fighter's stance. A master's fighter stance.

"Cmon Drakken, I know you're in there!" Ron said to the angry beast, hands ready to attack. "Oh I know I am too, Stoppable." He smirked, getting back to his feet. "And that's why I want to do THIS!" He yelled, quickly trying to claw-grapple Ron's head. Ron ducked under it right on time by only a hair. "Ya know, it's pretty obvious when you're going to attack when you yell right before you do it." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh you are so going to die." Drakken sassed back, then threw a punch at Ron. It connected with Ron's jaw, spinning him into a temporary daze. Before he had time to react, Drakken punched him again in the nose, and kicked him into the wall. Ron laid in the ruble of the wall for a brief second, and wiped the small line of blood from his lip. "Alright then... looks like we're gonna beat Drakken out of you." Ron saints angrily, and stood back up. He hovered about the ground with his Mystic blue flames, and dashed at the monster once again.

Kim threw a spinning elbow at the vile demonic presence, knocking her blazing head back with whiplash. She went to punch her in the face once again, but was foiled by an uppercut to the jaw. She stumbled backwards, refusing to hit the ground. Seeing Shego dart at her, she quickly pivoted on her right foot and barely dodged the demon's fiery fist.

While her back was turned to the teenager, Shego was kicked in the back of the head and slammed into the glass window of the building next to them. She was leaned over against the ledge, glass shards melting as they came into contact with her. While she was about to get back up, Kim grabbed her by the back of the head and slammed it into the shard filled ledge.

Shego quickly whipped around with her sharp claws and sliced clean through Kim's Battlesuit. She screamed in pain, as she felt the sharp talons dig into her ribs. The suit quickly repaired itself of course, but Kim could feel the cold blood start trickling down her waist.

"Interesting.." The demon said, watching the girl grab her pained side. "So it repairs itself after damage." She smirked to the side, intrigued by the complex suit. "Yeah.." Kim panted, dashing backwards. "And it also does this." Kim said, pressing one of the red buttons on her belt. The Reaver demon then watched as Kim began to fade away into a translucent sight. Within seconds, she was completely invisible.

The demon became wide eyed, still staring forward in awe. While trying to think of a way to track the child, she was then kicked in the side of the face. While she flung to the side, she felt a pair of hands wrap around her ankle. She was lifted from the ground and thrown out further into the street. She quickly got up, and punched behind herself. She didn't know if the bratty teenager was there, but there was a chance she was. Hitting nothing, she then spin-kicked at the nothingness.

"Arghh.. face me you little shit!" The demon yelled, now growing angrier each punch she threw. Silence filled the air, as the Reaver tried to listen for anything that would give the teenager away. She took another kick to the ribs, followed by a punch in the nose. But what Kim didn't know, was the demon woman was letting this happen. She was studying the teen. Planning her next step of attack.

As she felt another roundhouse hit her in the cheek, that's when she figured it out. She saw the footprints in the snow, but they weren't deep. She could tell Kim was trying to lighten her footing for that exact reason. Right as Kim was about to throw another punch, the demon caught her fist in her grasp. She could hear the teen gasp in shock.

"My turn, brat." A sharp toothed smile opened on the demon's face. As she grabbed the fist, she pulled her arm down, and right hooked the girl straight in the temple. She then grabbed her hair, a slammed her face into her knee. She finally jumped in the air, and backflip kicked the teen in the back of the head, slamming her face directly into the concrete. The snow took some of the impact, but not enough.

"Maybe when I engulf this world in flames I'll spare your family as slaves. Your father can be my snack. Your brothers... hmm.. my jesters. And your sweet, sweet mother... will be my personal whore." The demon laughed, digging deep into the teens head.

"SHUT UP!" Kim yelled, jumped up from the snow. As soon as she leapt from the ground, she was knocked right back down by the demon's fist. As she hit the ground again, a brown spot was burnt into her cheek, where the fiery demon's fist impacted.

"I'm beginning to grow tired of that mouth of yours." The demon said, picked Kim up by her collar. She turned the weak teen to face her. She reached up and outstretched all of her fingers, extending all of her claws to even longer lengths. At the tip of her index finger, was a small flame so hot it was burning blue.

She slowly reached down to Kim's mouth, laughed in her face. "No!" Kim interrupted her, finally breaking free of her grip. As she weakly broke away, she kicked up at the demons hand. Her burning hot claws went straight up, and stabbed directly into her cheek.

"AARAAUGGHHHH!!" The demonic voice screamed in pain, as she quickly pulled the sharp talking out of her face.

"Listen to me, Shego! I know you can hear me! You have to fight this! You're better than thi—

She was cut off by a backhand to the face so strong it threw her back with a 360 spin.

"Do you wanna know what the best part is? You still think all of this—every bit of it— is all my doing. Where do you think some of these ideas came from? You fucking fool, I am Shego!" The evil woman cackled into the sky, her. Her chest puffed out.

"I d-don't believe that.. Shego's changed." Kim said in between her panting. Her face rolling over in the bloody snow.

"Oh you don't? Kimmie." An grin even more terrifying crawled on her face. "I've been feeling this for years... and it's about time I finally do what should have happened all that time ago!" She yelled, as she brought her claws into the air.

"THE DEATH OF KIM POSSIBLE!"


	29. World Gone Mad

Drakken threw a punch at Ron but was evaded by a dash from the blue flaming teen. As he dashed, he pivoted around on his left foot and threw an elbow at the monster's temple. Barely flinching, he grabbed Ron's flying arm and flung him into the snow next to him. "You may have been able to foil me in the past, Stoppable. But this is an entirely new ballgame. I have the advantage here!" Drakken smiled, seeing his foe buried in a face full of snow.

"Okay, this isn't the eighties, nobody says foil when referring to destroying a plan." Ron rolled his eyes, as he hopped back to his feet.

"You're starting to be as annoying as that mouthy girlfriend of yours." Drakken said in an irritated tone.

Ron dashed back at the monster, attempting to tackle him to the ground. "Nuh uh uh." Drakken retorted, and grabbed the arms of the boy, holding them behind his back.

"Say uncle!" Drakken yelled, hoping to get an easy victory from Ron. "No! NEVER!" Ron yelled back, trying to break free. "Say uncle! Say it!" Drakken repeated. "Never! RAUGH!" Ron screamed, as he slammed his head backwards, hitting the blue monster straight in the nose. Drakken quickly let go of the teen, and grabbed his nose with a squeal of pain.

"That's not fair! I had you!" Drakken whined, and readjusted his nose to make sure it wasn't broken. Ron just shrugged his shoulders, no idea how to react to the childish situation. But while he was focused on his own confusion, a left hook knocked him square in the mouth. He spun to the side, and hit the ground once again. "Ooo. That really looked like it hurt." Drakken smirked, picking Ron up by the collar of his torn shirt.

Ron quickly turned, and elbowed down on Drakken's forearm, digging straight into his muscle. Drakken screamed in pain, still having a tight grip on the boy. Noticing Drakken wasn't going to let go anytime soon, Ron brought his elbow up, and drilled it into him several more times. He finally did it one last time, eventually causing Drakken to let go. As Drakken went to grab his arm, he felt something wrong. Like something wasn't right.

When he reached for his arm, he couldn't feel his hands grab his own forearm. "What?" He said in shock, grabbing it more aggressively. When he tried to stretch it out, that's when he realized he couldn't even move his forearm. "What—NO!" He yelled in anger.

"It's a little technique I learned during my days in Yamanouchi. Oh don't worry, it's only temporary." Ron said cockily, checking his fingernails with satisfaction. "No worries." Drakken gritted his teeth, and swung his other arm at Ron. Ron easily stopped the slow beast, and spin-kicked him square in the face. Drakken dropped to the ground, not even able to catch his own fall.

"Look who's the big dog now be-otch!" Ron bragged, doing a ridiculous crane kick in the air.

"ENOUGH!" Drakken finally yelled in full fledged anger, and grabbed Ron's ankle. He then quickly rolled over to his back, slamming Ron down on his face. "I will NOT be berated by an annoying teenager! Especially YOU, Stoppable!" Drakken stood back up and grabbed a handful of Ron's hair. He held his head up by its strands with his weak grip, and punched him in the face with the arm he had full power with. He then punched him again. And again.

Ron's face was already covered in scrapes and cuts, now adding his own blood to the list. "God I've wanted to do this for too long. It feels so good to win again!" Drakken cheered like a school girl, filled with total joy. Ron's hair was still in his grasp, feeling his head get yanked every time Drakken jumped up and down.

Drakken looked back down at Ron, once again smiling with his sharp teeth. "You know it's such a shame to see you two kiddos oh so beaten. How does it feel... to be on the other end of failure?" His gross breath heavily nauseating Ron. Ron's only answer, was spitting blood back in Drakken's face. Drakken's face quickly shifted to disgust, then back to anger. He then slammed Ron's face back into the snowy pavement.

"Now THAT was just rude!" He said, wiping the disgusting mix of saliva and blood off the bottom of his eye. He saw Ron lay in the snow, but his blue flames were getting weaker. They became so faint, they finally vanished. All that was left, was a 19 year old boy laying in the cold snow in his torn up mission gear.

"I believe it's time I finish this for good." Drakken smiled, and stomped back over to the defeated teenager. Beginning to get the feeling back in his right arm, he made a fist three times, making sure it was strong enough to hold a grip. Once he was satisfied with his reappearing strength, he reached down to Ron.

He then grabbed both of his arms, and pulled them back to hold him up on his knees. He then placed his foot on the spine of the boy, while securing a tight grip on both of his arms.

"Its a shame, Stoppable. There was a time I was finally happy with being a good guy. I actually believed I could do good for this world. I was finally beginning to understand my purpose for this life. And maybe one day... be allies with Team Possible." Drakken smiles, only seconds away from breaking the boy's spine and arms at once. But, he listened to what he had just said. He started to feel different. And Ron noticed it too.

The blue behemoth stared straight ahead, grasping on to what he just said. "T-that's right... you remember it all... the j-joy you had.." Ron took advantage of Drakken's lost mind, trying to further his thoughts.

"I... I-I was happy then— NO! You're happy now! Kill Stoppable, then Possible next!" He shook his head vigorously, trying to square his mind back to the task at hand.

"But you're not! Look at you! You're playing second place to your old sidekick! How does that make you feel?" Ron felt the crushing weight of Drakken pulling his arms back and pushing on his back.

"SILENCE!" Drakken yelled, troubled in his own mind as he pressed more force on Ron. He heard Ron groan in agony, not far from breaking clean through his cracking spine.

"I-if killing me is what really makes you happy.. then d-do it!" Ron spoke. It was all he could say, due to the sharp, digging pain he felt in his entire back. Feeling no difference in the pressure of his back, he finally began to think those were going to be his last words.

He couldn't take the pain anymore, he finally screamed in agony, almost certain he was about to die.

His head filled with thoughts. Most of them were memories of the greatest parts of his life.

He remembered seeing Hanna walk for the first time on her own.

He would see the last Christmas he had. He was sitting around the living room of his house, his family and Kim's both present. They'd exchange gifts and tell stories from Christmas's long, long ago. And sitting next to him, was Kim.

The lovely, Kimberly Ann Possible.

All of the memories in his head were wiped, except for the red head he loved so much. She was the only thing in his mind.

Now all that was in his head, were quick flashes of all the memories he and Kim had shared with each other. From their first day of Pre-K, to their final kiss when he finally told her that he loved her. That was the one, that burnt the longest in his mind.

A small streak of tears ran down his cheek as he screamed, thinking of nothing but his gorgeous love.

Thank you for everything, Kim. Now do what you were born to do, and save the world.

I love you.

"Shego.. T-this isn't you. That twisted spirit is messing with you m-mind. You're better than this!" Kim attempted to protest, lying on the snow in her own blood.

"Oh but it is, Princess. I've played this nice game for too long. It didn't work out for me way back then, and it wasn't going to work even now. This has always been my true purpose." Shego retorted, igniting a green flame in her palm in satisfaction. "I don't believe that.." Kim said softly, finally trying to pick herself off the ground. The demon woman felt impressed seeing the teen get back to her own two feet. Considering all the damage she had taken.

"I never mattered to this world, Kimmie. When will you see that? I've spent my entire life trying to find my calling, and I've finally found it." The woman sassed back. Even she had lost her interest in her winning situation, growing annoyed with Kim's rambling.

"To the world we live in now, you've always mattered!" Kim stopped, and finally stood up painfully. She held her hand on her opposite hip, hoping the pain would go away. Even standing up, she was beginning to stumble. "You may think this is you, but deep down you know it's not. Not even you would want to see innocents slaughtered liked animals—

"My entire life I had been treated like shit! From anybody! Cast aside even when I needed someone most!" She finally got angry, and yelled—cutting Kim off. "All the respect I had was as a villain! And that's what I'll always be. A villain! And I lost it all when I tried fighting the good fight! So tell me Kim— tell me what it's like to know how it feels to LOSE ALL THAT!" She screamed to the top of her corrupted lungs, dashing back at Kim.

With all the energy she had, she rolled to the side in evasion of her attack. Shego's fiery punch plowed straight through the wall of a thrift store, throwing half of the brick and cement into the street. When she pulled her fist out in anger, the rest of the wall came with it.

You're starting to get to her, Kim. Keep using that. The teenager thought to herself.

"And if there's one thing I know about you, Shego.." She stopped, while evading a ball of flaming plasma. Noticing how angry she was making the demon, she saw it was beginning to cloud her fight, and Kim was going to use that to her advantage. She jumped up, and spin-kicked her straight in the jaw. She spun to the side and became blind with dizziness for a brief moment. She then punched her once in the gut, then added another kick to her ribs.

"It's that you're missing the one thing you wanted more than world domination." She stopped again, and scissor-kicked the demon in the throat.

"Money."

She then punched her in the face as many times as she could, before her body gave out. The demon—left in a daze— fell silent. Her eyes wide open, finally listening to what the teen hero had to say. That single word alone, broadened her entire view.

"I.." She tried to speak, but was holding back.

Kim saw the broken look in her eye. She knew something was wrong, and damn was that a good thing.

"That's right Shego.. I know you're still in there somewhere.." Kim said softly, inches from the brink of collapse.

"K-Kimmie..." She finally heard her say. She slowly looked down at her hands, glowing with green plasma she was going to use to incinerate the teen. That's when she noticed her own hands were shaking. Looking back at Kim, her hands extinguished.

"Kim.. I-I don—

NO! YOU'RE MINE! DO AS I SAY, AND KILL HER!" She began to speak, but the Reaver's voice interrupted hers and took over her body once again.

"Fight it Shego! This is your body! Not his!" The red head yelled, still keeping her distance.

She watched the eyes flicker back and forth from the Reaver's blazing yellow eyes, to Shego's gorgeous emerald eyes.

"I WILL FEAST ON YOU WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH THIS PLANET!" She yelled again. She then grabbed her head, and dropped to her knees. A loud, ear piercing scream escaped her lungs, as Kim had to cover her own ears.

"NO!" The loud screamed stopped, as Shego finally protested. Her eyes shot back open, finally revealing her green iris's. Her face flushed with anger, getting her human teeth for the first time in days.

"Yes! Cmon Shego! You can do it!" Kim cheered, still holding her pained side.

"P-princess... this isn't going to last long, so I need you to listen fast." Shego's pained voice spoke, clearly showing she was struggling to keep herself human.

Kim's eyes opened wide, shocked she was finally hearing Shego speak for the first time in days.

"I can feel him digging into my thoughts, my everything! Kim, he's not going to spare a-anything on earth! I-I need you to—AHHH!" She yelled in pain, still feeling the Reaver attempt to regain her body.

Kim quickly dropped to one knee, to be even with her ex-rival. "I'm here Shego! But I can't do anything, unless you stay strong enough to free yourself!" Kim gave her some harsh love, yelling at her to keep fighting.

"Kim, y-you have to kill me."


	30. The Ultimate Decision

Kim's eyes were wide in awe, jaw hanging low at the request of the green woman. "W-what.." She stuttered, staring at her in shock.

"You have to kill me! Do it now!" Shego yelled again. She herself was terrified. Not just of the current situation, but of everything. She wasn't afraid to die, what she was afraid of was being responsible for billions of deaths. Innocent deaths.

Kim didn't know how to answer. She just stayed in the same one-knee stance, fear and sadness covering her face. "B-But I.." She continued to stutter, shaking vigorously.

"You have to! Please! If I'm still alive, this world is in danger of losing every bit of life! So now put on your big girl pants, and kill me!" Shego grabbed Kim's shoulders and shook her with frustration. As she shook the teen, she saw the light whip of her head jerked a line of tears from her left eye. As soon as she saw the tear drop from her chin, she stopped shaking her.

The look in her eyes matched that of Kim's. The destroyed feeling, deep inside.

When she looked back up at Kim, she could see that pain in her eyes. It was an extreme burden, asking her to kill her own rival—and most recently, friend.

"Kimmie... listen to me, okay? We've spent years.. years fighting for different sides. For nothing more than a useless cause. I've watched you grow up from that shithead preteen... to the amazing person you are now. And as much as it used to pain me to say it... I am proud of you. So damn proud. In the end, you made me see the error of my ways and changed me. Along with many of your other enemies." She spoke softly.

Kim never thought she'd ever hear the woman talk to her like this. In her entire life. It wasn't ever something she'd dreamt of, but now that it was finally here... it hurt. Deep down it stung like fresh scrapes on her face.

That's when Shego finally let a few tears loose herself. Seeing the teenage girl she once wanted to end, now beginning to sob before her. Seeing her so broken, like she never had before. No one has, not even Ron. Kim was always a smart, cool-headed person. She had never felt inner pain like she had now.

"And for what it's worth... thank you. All those memories—good and bad—will never leave me. But Kimmie... this is how it has to be.." Shego felt the quiver in her lip start to grow as strong as Kim's. "Shego... I c-can't. I just c-can't.." She sobbed, barely being understood.

"Foolish bitch. Expecting a child to off you just like that. She will not stop our ascent to Godhood!" Shego then blurted out, as her eyes flicked back and forth again. She vigorously shook her head, regaining her conscience.

"K-Kim! He's regaining his power! You have to d-do it! Do it NOW!" Shego felt the sharp pain again, attempting to fight back. Continuing to sob, Kim stood up—still weak from damage— and stared at Shego. She flung her wrist out, extending the blade from her wrist she had used before. The sharp tip and the sides glowing red with a shiny black blade in the middle.

Shego watched the girl stand up, instantly knowing she was finally about to do it. She was actually going to kill, for the first time in her life. No teenager should have that burden on their shoulders the rest of their lives like that. That's why it hurt Shego so much to ask her to do so.

The two stared at each other, silence filling the void between them. There was nothing left to say. They both cried, knowing what was about to happen. Kim sobbed the hardest out of the two, as she took a step closer to Shego. This was the hardest thing she had to do as a hero.

She brought her elbow back, ready to drive it clean through her... friend.

"I-I'm sorry.." Kim sobbed to her hardest, as she gripped her hand into a fist. Her elbow cocked all the way back, but never launched at Shego. What is it?

"Cmon Kim! NOW! YOU HAVE TO DAMN IT!" Shego finally screamed with tears rushing down her cheeks.

"IMBECILES!" The Reaver's voice screamed through Shego right after.

"IF YOU WONT OFF THIS WRETCH, THEN I WILL!" It screamed again. Kim dropped her arm in confusion, as her sobbing stopped for a brief instant. And within a snap, Shego no longer felt any pain. As confused as Kimberly, she looked forward in a daze.

Then without warning, an even worse pain dug into her. She screamed louder than any siren, as she was then levitated a foot off the ground. The teen watched with shock and horror, as a glowing yellow light shined bright from her mouth, as it did her eyes. The scariest part, was what Kim saw next.

Shego's head, looked as if it was being bent by the neck out of shape. But what she noticed, is it looked like she was being cast out of the fiery body. It was as if the woman was shedding the demonic skin she had donned. Kim watch as her arms and fingers became free, now spread across her chest to the other side of her body.

Within seconds, Shego's entirely nude green body was free from the Reaver's grasp. As soon as the last of her toes were finally free, she dropped to the ground from the demonic form. She laid on the cold ground, shivering as her exposed body touched the snow. Mom could hear the chattering of her teeth as soon as she impacted.

"It's time I get rid of this wretched brat! And finally CLEANSE this world!" The demon yelled, catching both of their attention. When Kim looked up, she saw the empty shell of the fiery body, start molding back together—filling itself in where Shego's original body had been held. Buts it's shape started to change. It shifted into a more masculine form, no longer having to stick to a female body. "Now that I have all your power, I no longer need you." It laughed, looking at Shego.

"Shego! I'm gonna get you out of here okay? I need you to— AHH!" Kim was cut off, as a flaming flying kick plowed down and planted right on her chest. "You're not going anywhere, slave." The demon laughed, in its natural masculine voice. He held her foot on her throat, and she hit the ground. He began putting more and more pressure on her windpipe as it was close to bursting.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was struggling. Thinking of a way out of a situation like this was tough. Without thinking she quickly reached up with her blade, and sliced at the demon's leg. The weight of her body instantly dropped, as she saw the leg of the evil spirit drop right to the ground beside her.

The Reaver moaned loudly in pain, as he dropped to his hands and knees. It wasn't enough pain to cause him to scream in agony, as he saw the situation as more of an unpleasant annoyance. Kim quickly rolled back over, coughing and hacking as she tried to fill her lungs with more oxygen. As she exhaled deeply, she saw the last of the little droplets of blood fly from her lip.

Checking her corner, she quickly looked to her side at the evil demon. She then gasped in fear, as she saw his leg start to regenerate. For the Reaver it was a slow and tedious process, but his leg would be at full strength nonetheless.

As she tried to sit up, she felt a shooting pain in her ribs again from when Shego kicked her. Yeah.. definitely broken. She thought to herself, as she stumbled to get back to her feet. She even had to prop her arm up on the wall to give her a boost. As she was leaning against the wall and holding her ribs, she turned to look at Shego.

She laid in the exact same spot, staying still as a dead carcass. All her energy was gone and used up, so she passed out from exhaustion. Yup, ruling with an evil spirit can do that to you.

She's gonna freeze if I don't get her somewhere safe. Kim thought to herself, as she felt slight uncomfortable looking at a unconscious nude woman. But where would she go? Nowhere in the city was safe. Especially within her reach. Besides, she wouldn't get far before the Reaver caught up to them. Quickly looking around, she looked inside the building she was leaning against. She quickly peaked through the window, to see what was inside.

Huh... a mattress store. Kim raised an eyebrow, looking at all the soft beds in the store. She then quickly elbowed the glass window, shattering it to pieces. When she looked back at Shego, she took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy, it wouldn't have been easy even if she was at full health. Shego is a strong woman, so carrying her was going to be a challenge.

When Kim took her hand off the wall, she tried to take a step forward. As soon as she did, she dropped back to the snow once again. Her legs couldn't take the weight of her own body, much less another person with it.

"Damn it Possible... move!" She scolded herself. She then tried to get back up, moaning in pain as she once again used the wall. Finally getting back to her feet once more, she took her hand off the wall again. This time, she took a step with the opposite leg, hoping she could make it over to Shego. To her surprise, she was able to stay on her toes. She then took another step with the leg that took her down before.

She finally reached the spot where Shego laid, and leaned over to grab her arm. She knew she was about to see a whole lot of Shego she didn't want to see, but this was too urgent.

When she lifted her up by her arm, the entire front of her nude body exposed itself openly to the snowy city. She swung the woman around her, and held her bridal style. Out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't ignore the fully developed adult chest that Shego had. "That is so unfair." She said out loud, as she walked the woman over to the window. She carefully stepped through the shards of glass, and entered the store she had broken into.

She walked passed a few isles of mattresses, trying to find one as far from the front as possible. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a queen sized bed with navy and white sheets. The pillow cases had a mixed pattern of swirls and jags with the same color coordination. It was the bed closest to the back wall, and furthest from the reach of the evil spirit outside. She hobbled over to the bed, and carefully laid her down. It took the girl a second to find something to cover her up with, but eventually found a bag of couch blankets and opened it up.

Seeing her so vanquished, caught Kim's attention. She had never seen the woman look so empty. She had bags under her eyes that were almost as dark as her raven hair, and bruises that almost matched. It was hard to believe, but Kim was responsible for those bruises. She's the one that caused her body pains, not the Reaver. And in that instant, she began to realize what she was about to do only minutes before. Her eyebrows wrinkled and gave her a distraught look, as she watched the woman bundle up in warmth.

And I was about to kill her... Kim painfully thought. She knew a day like this would haunt her for years—if not the rest of her life. She couldn't even cry over it any longer. Her eyes were dried out, no more tears would fall.

"Focus Kim... focus.." She said softly to herself, as she turned her head to look back outside. The smooth pace of the soft snow falling almost gave her a sense of peace. Even in a time like this. Now she knew how Ron felt back at the cabin. She gave Shego one last look, before finally leaving back into the cold.

When she stopped back outside, she gasped with wide opened eyes.

The Reaver was gone.


	31. I Won’t Back Down

Kim looked around in shock, knowing the evil spirit had to be lurking around. She knew he couldn't cloak—not because she knew anything about him—but because if he had the ability of invisibility, he would have used it by now. She then whipped her wrist out again, extending her battle blade.

The longer she had to think about it attacking her, the more paranoid she got.

Let's not forgot, this is Kim Possible. Paranoia was almost a myth for her.

Every second that passed, felt like minutes. If he was going to sneak attack, where was he going to strike? And how? Her body couldn't take much more. Not from just fighting, but from exhaustion. Along with broke ribs, she could definitely add concussion and intense scarring to the list of injuries she was positive she had. Not even including the mass amount of blood loss. She'd be lucky if she was even able to walk when this was all over.

But as she began to overthink where the beast was going to strike, one specific thing infiltrated her thought.

Ron.

She gasped loudly, as she turned around in Ron and Drakken's direction in fear. Completely ignoring the inevitable attack from the Reaver, she had forgotten about the love of her life that just saved her entire family.

The duo was too far away to make anything about, but it was still very clear Ron was the one lying in the snow, and Drakken was the one above him. She could tell he had Ron in some sort of brutal hold that Ron couldn't escape.

She quickly pressed another button on her belt, and felt her glove change form. Within seconds, it molded itself into an enhanced pair of binoculars. As Kim looked through the red lens, she instantly zoomed in on their fight.

She saw Drakken's hands clenching on his arms with death grips, while he dug his foot into his back. All while pulling back on his arms. She could tell the poor teen was screaming in agony, seeing his eyes clenched tight with his jaw stretched out as far as it could go. Most of his face was covered in blood, if not scratches and cuts.

Kim's eye and swollen eye shot open as far as they could, as she dropped her jaw in fear. Unhesitatingly she swung her arm back down, ignoring the feeling of glove change back into... well, a glove.

"RON!" She screamed to the top of her voice. There was no way out of this one for her BFBF. She herself would have a struggle getting free of that grip.

As soon as she began to take a step forward and run to aid the love of her life, she felt four sharp claws dig into her back.

"AAHHHHHH!" She screamed in bloody agony, as the slash threw her to the ground. The falling snow on her fresh cuts stung with each flake that touched. But even with her suit, something felt wrong. While she was moaning and groaning over the new additions to her injuries, she noticed something was off. She didn't feel the suit regenerate like it had usually done.

"Would you look at that... your little combat outfit isn't functioning properly." She heard a deep, demonic chuckle behind her. Still hyperventilating trying to slow her breathing, she turned around, shaking. The Reaver stood right behind her—his claws now dripping with the teen's blood. He then reached down, and picked her up by her collar. She ripped her from the ground, and vigorously yanked her to look him in the eye.

"Did you really think this would end with me? No. Look around you, child. All this death— all this suffering—follows you everywhere. If you had the slightest chance to kill me it would change nothing!" He smirked in her face.

She looked around at all the destruction. Bodies, blood, even more fighting around them. The streets were filled with nothing but hate. These were people who only days ago were getting ready for Christmas, were now fighting Was he right? Did she drag destruction everywhere she went? After all, they weren't just fighting for their rights to live, but fighting to help Team Possible.

"For what it's worth child—you were a formidable foe—I'll give you that. No one had lasted against the tyranny of the Reaver. But here you are—a child—surviving longer than anyone before her. If I hadn't already made up my mind to make you suffer, I would have made you into something glorious. Like me. A God." He continued to brag to her face, yanking on her collar with ever statement he made.

"If you think I'd submit to you out of free will, you're more of an idiot than I took you for." Kim grinned at him showing some red on her perfect teeth. She watched as his face dropped in anger, his sharp smile now fading into a dark frown. She felt the grip on her collar get tighter, starting to cut her off from air.

"Oh, I think I'd have a pretty good reason—

He was then cut off, but Kim spitting a small splotch of blood in his face.

"YOU ARROGANT LITTLE BRAT! YOU WILL SHOW SOME RESPECT TO YOUR GOD!" He then screamed in her face in full blown rage. He then yanked her loose of his grip, leaving her stumbling—trying to catch herself from falling. The immortal spirit then threw a right hook at the girl, followed by an uppercut. While she took the painful repercussions, he then bent her down, and smashed his knee into her stomach.

"GAK!" She gasped for air, as she threw up more blood into the snow with bulging eyes. As she leaned over in agony, the demon then locked his fingers together and hammer-fisted down on her back, throwing her to the ground once again. She laid in the snow, still coughing and gasping for air.

He looked down at her, staring right at the blade retracted from her wrist. "Ya know, I'm growing real tired of this." He smirked, as he reached back down, and grabbed her weak wrists. As he pulled her up by her wrists, his left hand began squeezing the glowing red ring around it—starting to malfunction the black and red blade. He eventually squeezed it so tight the glowing red light stopped illuminating, and the blade broke off. But, he didn't stop.

Kim began squealing in more pain, as she felt his flaming hot palms clench her wrists, starting to finally burn through her gloves. The suit itself began sparking, as it was losing all of its power from his fiery rage. He finally let go of her wrists, leaving her to fall back to the ground in defeat. Her bare hands now feeling the cold of the snow as the forearms of her suit began smoking with heat.

"You know, before I finish you off I think there's just one last thing I have to do." He smiled sharply, and looked down at her.

"And I would just hate if you missed the sight of your loved one getting his arms ripped off." Kim heard him start laughing maniacally. Her eyes widened at the threat, as she quickly lifted her head off the ground. Even the thought of something as sinister as that, she wouldn't wish it upon her worst enemy.

He turned to look at Ron in the distance, gazing at the sight with glee. "N-no.." he heard faintly behind him. He heard the resistance of the teen, and quickly whipped back around. To his surprise, he saw her slowly starting to move. Her singed hands plowing deep into the snow, using the last of her strength to pick the top half of her body off. She fell in the process, but absolutely refused to stay down.

She pulled a leg out underneath her, and pulled her self up. Blood and sweat soaked the snow as she began her painful ascent back to her feet. When she was finally back on her two feet, the Reaver looked at her with amazement and shock. Her feet shook below her, but she still managed to stand in a fighter-ready stance.

"Impossible.." He said in total disbelief, unable to comprehend how she got back on her feet after such an incredible beat down. A teenager beaten within inches of her own life, still somehow managed to stand up to fight.

"Anything is p-possible.. for a Possible." She shook vigorously, as a faint grin of satisfaction crawled across her beaten up face. His now shook face, dropped back down to anger.

"You will still break the same!" He shouted, as he dashed at her.

He attempted to plow his fist into her stomach, but she pivoted around his stance and took his back. As she turned to face him she smacked her forearms together—causing two angled blades to retract out from the sparking suit. While she spun, she dug the blades straight into the back of his neck. He screamed in a mix of anger and agony as he felt the blade penetrate his flaming skin.

Immediately feeling his wound heal itself, he tried to turn around and elbow the girl in the nose. When he turned around Kim ducked under his flying elbow and sliced at his stomach with the same blades on the opposite arm. While he bent over in agony, she grabbed his fiery skull with her bare hands, and slammed the back of his head into her knee.

Weak and disoriented for a brief moment, Kim knew she had to take advantage of the small opening. Her first instinct was punching him square in the jaw, watching his head recoil with the powerful blow. She then pivoted her body and aimed for another body shot directly into his sternum. The next right hook drive through his temple as his eyes shut tightly in pain.

She continued to throw numerous blow to the ancient demon, completely ignoring the scalding pain in her fists. Punching a fiery demon with her bare hands began to burn her knuckles to a crisp black, burning hotter and hotter with each punch.

As he took the impact of every punch, Kim noticed his flames were beginning to fade. She could actually see the outline of his head and the rest of his body. Instead of a completely flaming face, now revealed a humanoid-like head. Cracks covered his face and grew longer and more frequent with every punch from the tiring hero.

No longer able to handle the pain the girl finally dashed backwards, keeping her distance. She knew he would regenerate eventually, so she had to give him everything she had. She pressed another button on her belt, and looked down at the torn sleeve on her forearm. A small device began to mold on her left arm, forming a small grapple. Without hesitation she aimed her arm forward, and launched the grappling hook straight into the shoulder of the demon.

Yelling in pain, he felt the hook fly directly through his body, exiting through his back as each tooth in the hook extended. Kim then yanked back on the hook, yanking the monster down to the ground.

With that, Kim was now out of options. The Reaver was down on his knees for the first time. This was her chance. She pressed another button on her belt for another gadget or weapon, but something was wrong. As she looked down at the belt, the red glow was starting to flicker. She pressed the button again, and watched as nothing happened.

"No.. nonononono!" She began to panic with anger. But she couldn't let this chance close on her.

As she looked to her left, she saw the broken off blade from her forearm. She glanced back at the downed demon, then back at the blade. It was now or never. She knew a manmade weapon like the blade wouldn't kill him, but maybe if she tried hard enough she could hit all his vital spots.

She quickly ran towards the Reaver, finally ready to end him for good. As she ran at him, everything felt like it fell into slow motion. Each step she took, felt as if time itself had slowed down.

When she stepped passed the broke off blade, she lowered her running position, and picked it up as she continued her way to the demon.

She was ready. This has to end now.

She leapt into the air, and swung the blade above her head. As soon as she began to descend from his jump, she starting to swing the blade back down—ready to plow it into the skull of the demonic entity.

But as she swung down, she felt different. The burning pain in her fists, was gone. She felt a new kind of heat light up on her knuckles, as if it was God himself was healing her hands with his own. In fact the warm feeling, spread though her entire body. Her exhaustion, had withered away along with the pain she felt from before. It all vanished.

But as she saw the blade come down in front of her, there was a glowing light. A golden light. She watched the broken blade start remolding itself into a fully clean sword—the entire thing now made of gold and glowing bright. But Kim had no time to react to the strange occurrence other than look at it with shock.

As the newly rebuilt blade was slashing down on her foe, he leaned to the side with all the energy he had to spare. The sword impacted only inches away from the grapple wound, and sliced down clean through his shoulder. His entire arm was ripped from his body as he fell to the side, lying next to his severed arm.

Kim barrel rolled on the ground as she landed, and instantly pivoted around to look back at and see what effect she had taken on him.

She saw his arm lying next to him, now extinguished from flames unlike the rest of his body.

Shook, Kim looked from the demon to the strange sword she held in her hand. It looked like something she would see in one of Ron's video games.

The golden glow began to fade away, as she stared at the relic. Then to her surprise, she felt it start to shift again. But this time, it molded into some sort of Egyptian looking cane.

She heard the demon in front of her gasp in fear. When she turned her attention back to him, he was staring at her in awe.

"I-it can't be..." His jaw hung open in shock.

"The Staff of Anubis!"


	32. Baptism By Fire

Kim heavily hyperventilated with an astounded look on her face. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This was the actual Staff of Anubis in her hands. But how? Wasn't it supposed to be a myth? Even the Reaver shared her same expression.

"Oh... O-oh my god." She said while she stared at the golden staff wide eyed. "No! This CAN'T BE!" She heard the demon entity scream with rage. When she looked back over at him, he was holding the spot where his arm used to be, but it was different from when she cut his leg off before. This time, the arm wasn't growing back. He couldn't regenerate. What was going on? That's when Kim realized, she cut his leg off with her weapon. And his arm, with the ancient relic that was supposed the only way to kill the Reaver for good.

But I thought it wasn't real? And yet here it is, spawning directly in my hand. She critically thought to herself. But as she stared at it, she had a brief mental flashback of her nightmare with Ron. The older Ron.

"They who can wield the staff are destined for power. Witt the mind and soul of a savior, the wielder can change the form of the staff to any weapon of their choosing. That power alone, can destroy the Reaver."

She stared straight at the agonized Reaver, rerunning the sentence in her head over and over again. She finally looked back at the blade, realizing the rare power she possessed. Then, a grin slowly started to crawl across her face. It was a mix of emotions. The fact that she was one of the rare few chosen by the staff to wield it, and her seething rage retaking her body as she finally knew she had the ultimate advantage. It wasn't just a smile, it was a terrifying smirk. Even the Reaver looked at her with terror as he began to finally stand up.

"You're in my world now, you evil piece of shit."

As Drakken continued to torture the poor teenager, he knew he was only seconds away from crushing the boy's spine. It was a miracle he hasn't given in by now. He thought it had to be the bravery he held so tightly. And of course, his Mystic abilities that Drakken always found so odd.

The scream of his foe still rang in his ears as he pulled harder and harder on the boy's arms with more strength each second that passed. But there was one difference from before. He felt strange. A lot stranger than he did before he attempted to murder Stoppable. He felt almost as if this felt wrong, which was odd due to the fact he had just helped the minions take dozens of lives only hours before. Was it Ron's words that began to cloud his mind?

"That's right. Remember all the joy you had. Being the good guy."

The ex-evil doctor stared directly ahead as his head echoed the same sentence in his head. Was it true? Was it happier when he wasn't in power and stood up for the little people?

Ron began to notice the force he felt on his back was decreasing. He had almost no feeling in his arms, but he was relieved it was better than having no arms by now. The brute strength on his body was beginning to drop slowly, causing him to open his eyes in confusion. He shook vigorously as he turned his head to look at Drakken. Eventually, the grip on his arms was gone—dropping him to the ground on his hands and knees.

He finally looked up at the monstrous doctor, and saw him staring straight ahead.

"D-Drakken..?" The teen questioned, his words weak. When he looked closely, he noticed a single tear roll down his left cheek. What is he thinking about? Ron thought to himself, seeing the blue beast stare without blinking. But while Ron was staring into the whites of Drakken's eyes, he saw a brief reflection. A reflection of what he was staring at.

Ron quickly turned his head to catch the monster's gaze. When he looked off into the distance he saw the love of his life, getting the tar beat out of her. His eyes grew twice in size, as his jaw dropped. He watched in terror, seeing the demon knee her in the stomach then smashed her into the ground.

"KP!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs. He quickly tried to scurry to his feet, but slid as he tried to put weight on his legs. No only did he slide in the snow, but he didn't possess the energy to pick himself up. Drakken's attention turned to the boy, was he watched him struggle to move. Lying in the snow he tried to pick himself back up but stumbled over himself once again.

"Wait." He heard Drakken speak. He completely ignored the giant doctor, and tried to get up once again. Only to fail himself yet another time.

"Wait, Stoppable." Ron finally heard. Hearing his own name come from Drakken's mouth, made him freeze in place. The stern tone got the attention of the teen, causing him to turn back to look at him with an angry yet exhausted expression. Is... is he back..? Ron thought as they made eye contact.

"Somethings different about the girl." Drakken rubbed the bottom of his chin as he narrowed his eyes. "Y-Your tricks aren't gonna stop me. I have to s-save her!" He said weakly, finally beginning to rise back to his feet. That made him lose his patience. He took a couple steps to be behind the teenager, and picked him up harshly and looked him in the eye. "Something isn't right with your girlfriend, Stoppable." He said sternly, and forcefully turned him to look back at the girl.

To Ron's surprise, he watched Kim slowly rise to her feet. He could tell she was in pain by her movement. Never in his life had he seen her so beaten. It broke his heart. She shook like a rabid animal as she stood tall once again, challenging the demon head on.

"Let go of me! He's gonna kill her! STOP!" He tried squirming out of Drakken's grasp. "LOOK CLOSELY AT HER!" He finally yelled, now angry of the boy's attention. Ron stopped trying to break from from his grip, and looked ahead. He did as told, and stared hard at Kim. The last time he stared this hard at her, she had Christmas themed lingerie on. If that doesn't tell how hard he was staring, nothing will.

But then he noticed something. Her right fist, was glowing. Almost as if she was holding a golden glow stick. How did she not notice it? The weirdest part however, was her back. Nearly the entire back of the suit was torn open, revealing the large claw marks he had left on her. But the claw marks, were beginning to fade away with the same glowing light as her fist.

Within seconds, every visible scratch and cut on her body, had vanished. Her skin still covered in blood and cold sweat, but every wound was now gone. Drakken let go of Ron, as they both watched in awe. They saw the two lock in another clash of fists and blades, looking at the girl in disbelief.

"There is no logical way she is still fighting. She should have collapsed by now. Does she... always do that?" Drakken asked, watching as Kim sliced her forearm blades across the the demons stomach. They both saw her shoot a grapple hook from her wrist, and taking the demon down to the ground. "This is incredible.." Drakken commented again. And finally, a faint smile had made its way across Ron's cheeks.

"No... that's my girlfriend.." He said with a slight feeling of joy.

But when Kim took a few steps back, the two noticed her right hand glowing even brighter now. Almost as if... something was in it? As she ran, it looked like something was beginning to form in her palm. It was like the hilt of a weapon, but golden. She jumped in the air, and that's when they finally saw a golden sword had teleported into her hand, completely wiping out the blade she picked up off the ground.

They watched in awe, as the blade cut clean through the Reaver's shoulder.

"Holy shit." Both the teen and the newly reformed Drakken said simultaneously.

"You're in my world now, you evil piece of shit." Kim smirked, clenching on to the newly spawned god-killing weapon in her hand.

For the first time, Kim saw him with a defeated look on his face. It wasn't just terror, but it was a mix of emotions. "What's wrong.. I thought gods couldn't be exhausted." She snarkily spoke.

"Oh what does it matter, child. Look around you. I've won. I killed thousands—maybe millions of people worldwide. And on top of everything I've made you do in a single evening, I almost made you take your first kill on an innocent life. Not even you can save everyone. And I've finally broken you." His weakened face had a smile on it.

"And for the first time ever, you're about to take a life! Isn't that rich!" He began cackling—followed by rough coughing. "But there's one mistake you made about that." Kim didn't break her stance. "And what's that, brat?" He continued to laugh in her face.

She then grabbed him by the head, and yanked on it to look up at her. "This life isn't innocent." She said with an exhausted smile. She brought the powerful staff above her head with both hands. She then felt the power from within, change the form of the staff back into the sharp golden sword she had held before.

"Kim!" She then heard. It caught her attention, as she immediately recognized the voice. She looked over the Reaver's shoulder and saw both Ron and Drakken running towards her. "We're coming!" He yelled again. She saw how torn up he was, instantly changing her mood.

"Ron!" She shouted in shock and glee, realizing he was still alive. But while she was too focused on her favorite freckled blonde, a flaming red ball of plasma flew and hit her clean in the chest. She yelped in pain as it threw her back several feet as she slid on the ground. The Reaver has his arm extended, smoking from the shot he just fired from his hand. He weakly got back to his feet, despite missing one arm.

"I will wipe you all clean from existence!" He yelled, as he turned to face Ron and Drakken.

When he saw Drakken, he rolled his eyes with an annoyed look. "For gods sake.. how hard is it to get a loyal subject." He said angrily, and held his arm back out. He then fired a larger flaming ball than the one that hit Kim, throwing him back like it did to the teenager.

Once Ron was in reach, he quickly threw a right hook, smacking the demon right in the jaw. But to no avail, the Reaver barely flinched. "Ouch." He said blankly, his smile revealing his sharp teeth. Ron felt the hot skin burn through his gloves, but tried to ignore it. They weren't as sophisticated as Kim's electro-knuckles gloves, they were only fire retardant. But not even those can protect against cosmic energy like the Reaver was covered with.

While Ron was stunned by the demon's reaction, the demon kneed him in the face. "Pathetic excuses for warriors. You're the finest this planet has to offer?" The demon ranted, turning back to look at Kim. "The Staff of Anubis granted to a child... who's not even able to save the world by taking a single life."

"KP... don't listen to him. Don't let him dig in your head!" Ron said, as he and Drakken slowly arose to their feet. "Silence!" The one armed demon yelled. He jumped in the air, and spread his arm and legs out, repulsing a giant shockwave—knocking the two back to the ground. But as his attention went to the men, Kim took advantage of the moment. She ran up at him, and jumped high in the air for a flying kick to the head.

Only seconds before her foot impacted, the Reaver turned around to look at her. His body moved so fast, you could barely see the shift of his position. He grabbed her foot in midair, and slammed her back down on the road. He then tossed her into the side of the building next to him.

"I'm cleaning this world of you mere insects NOW!" His annoyance began to frustrate him. As he watched Kim Possible crawl from the ruble of the now destroyed wall, she was knelt down in the middle of the street. He then outstretched his hand, and started molding his fingers together.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Ron covered his mouth with green cheeks, watching as the demon shifted his hand. He could hear the popping and crunch of his bones and insides of his hands as they bonded together into a bumpy cone shape. Then, a giant black bone shot out of the middle. It was filed down on the sides, and the tip was sharpened to a point.

This instantly threw out Ron's disgust, as he realized what was about to happen.

"THIS IS THE END OF YOU KIM POSSIBLE!" He screamed to the top of his lungs.

"KIM!" Ron yelled in fear, as he jumped back up to his feet.

The Reaver then dashed straight at the downed hero, as she looked up from the ground. No time to react, all she could see was a demon flying straight at her with a bony sword.

For Ron, it was as if the world itself had stopped. Weeks ago, he had planned on spending this very moment with her, hopefully by a fireplace or laying on the couch watching Rudolph or When Santa Claus Came to Town.

But never in a million years, would he picture spending his Christmas Eve fighting an ancient demon with the love of his life.

Right before his eyes, he saw Kim was only seconds away from never hugging or kissing or even talking to him, ever again.

"KP!" He screamed in terror, as he attempted to ran at the Reaver. The entire world slowed for the young hero, as he ran to his fullest extent. If he ran until his heart gave out, then maybe—just maybe he could make it. But no. It wasn't enough. The blade was only a foot and a half from the girl's chest, even causing Ron to doubt on making it in front of her in time. He planned on jumping in front of the blade, to save her life. If he was going to die, it was going to be by protecting the only girl he'd ever loved.

"No—RON!" Kim screamed, seeing him oh so close to jumping in front of her. And for one final instant, she got to see Ron's face as it was. And as she looked closely at it, she could see his eyes, looking back at her faintly. A small smile on his face as he was ready to end his life. For her.

That's when she saw the brief flashback. This was exactly what she had seen in her nightmare. This moment before her, was shot for shot when she saw Ron die. The large gaping hole in his chest, now finally making sense to the teen girl.

"NOOOOOOO!!" She screamed, as the world fell into slow motion.

She felt his body impact on hers, throwing them both further into the street. She felt the weight of his body smack into her, as they slid in the thick snow. The very instant the stopped skidding, she sat back up in terror.

"Ron—RON!" She continued to yell. This gave her a brief Deja vu as she crawled out from underneath him. She had a vision flash of the night they stopped the Yakuza, when he had thrown himself in front of her.

"No. Nonononono. Ron." She began to babble, holding back tears with all her power. "Ron say something damn it!" Her lip began to quiver. She filled his body over, to look at the front of him. Lord she was terrified to see the giant gaping gash in the front of his chest, but she had no other choice. But when he rolled over, something wasn't right.

"Ow.." He whined, as he grabbed his head where it hit the ground. His chest was abyss free. There was no blood, and no giant sword wound imbedded in his chest. Ron gasped in relief, as she quickly wrapped her arms around him. He was just as stunned as she was. Why was he okay?

"But if the blade didn't get me then who—

He froze. His gaze was now locked directly on a green skinned, black hair woman in front of him. She was on her knees facing away from them, as a giant bloody wound was freshly opened through her back.


	33. A Beautiful Death

The teens stared at the woman, unable to process what was right before them. The sight was so distressing, even their bodies had stopped shaking. They just looked at her wide eyed in silence.

The woman slowly turned to look at them, blood now running down her chin. "I..I-I.." She couldn't even speak. Her body shook with weakness, as she could feel the life force beginning to leave her body. As she tried to turn her entire nude body, she finally fell over in the snow. The snow turned crimson as she finally dropped over.

"N-no..." Kim said with a quivering lip.

"Kimmie.." She exhaled, feeling the cold wet snow on her nude body.

"No... nonoNO!" Kim's voice raises to yelling. "SHEGO!" She finally screamed, as the tears she tried so hard to fight back began to roll down her cheeks. Shego's blank face said a thousand words, her half eyed gaze staring into Kim's emerald eyes. She weakly reached up, arm shaking like a mad dog. Between her fingertips she easily pinched Kim's red locks, and stroked down them.

"A-all the years I spent t-trying to kill you..." She said hoarsely. She spit up blood on the ground right next to her shoulder after she spoke. "And I n-never thought... I'd be the one d-dying to s..save you.." they both watched her face, fade into a slight frown.

"A-and you... sidekick." She let out a brief chuckle, as she turned to look at Ron. "Of all the t-times I beat you black... and s-somehow you still managed to evade m-me.. lucky little s-shit.." She laughed again, followed by a violent fit of bloody coughing. He didn't respond however, his baggy eyes just continued to stare.

"B-but... just... why.." She heard Kim sob. She turned her head to look back at the crying teen. Her teeth were visible clenched tightly, as her eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

"I hated you.. God I f-fucking hated you. For so long I w-wanted nothing more than to see you finally b-bite the dust.." She returns to her blank face, speaking to the crying hero. "I was gonna save her... why did you—

"No. Y-you weren't... you knew as well as I d-did, you wouldn't have made it in time." Even dying, Shego gave the boy some sass.

Ron felt Kim slowly grab his hand, and clench on it with all her might.

"Damn it.. all that m-money gone... I was finally earning money for fighting the g-good fight. My f-future was so bright.." She finally felt a went tear stream down her face.

"T-then why did you save me.." Kim finally attempted to speak clearly.

Shego turned her entire head to look at the girl. That's when Kim noticed, Shego was close to crying as hard as she was. A weak smile crawled onto her lips, now crimson red.

"B-because yours was brighter..."

They froze. Hearing that sentence alone, shattered their hearts whole.

"You truly see it, don't you children." The finally heard the sinister laughter ahead of them. "As I have said before... death follows you everywhere." He laughed again, only this time harder.

When Kim looked up at him, her tears had stopped. The fiery rage brewing inside her, was unmatchable. Her eyes were beet red, with a hateful glare that no one had yet seen. As she held Shego's dying body in her arms, she felt something she had never before. She had the terrible feeling of bloodlust. Finally for the first time, she was just itching to kill. To kill him.

"Go on K-Kim... save the world..." Shego's voice finally began to fade off, as she felt she was only seconds away from seeing the true bright light. "You w-were always... m..meant... to..." She finally said. And with that last sentence, Kim felt the weight in her arms, begin to increase. The day had finally came she never thought she'd witness with her own eyes. Shego's death.

She looked from the dying body, and gasped at what she saw. The green tint of her skin, was slowly beginning to fade away. It slowly began to disappear from her feet, as more and more of her body turned Caucasian white. She didn't die as Shego. Her spirit finally left her body.. as Sheila.

When she looked back up at the demon, her eyes burnt with nothing but rage. "You.." She spoke darkly. Ron looked at her with remorse, feeling what she felt just by gazing into her eyes. The pain she felt as Shego died in her arms. He knew what she was about to do. Never in a thousand years would he want to witness what he was about to see, but he knew what had to be done. He never wished to see the sweet, caring and selfless Kim Possible act out in such brutal violence, but he wasn't going to stop her. He couldn't.

"I will fucking kill you..." She said darkly, with some of her thick red hair in front of her face.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed as loud as she could, finally jumping back up to her feet. As soon as her feet hit the ground, the Reaver dashed back at her.

She blocked his single arm, still with the bony blade extending from his hand. Grabbing his wrist and bicep, she then brought his arm up, and twisted it behind his back. He screamed in pain as he felt his immortal bones being crushed while his arm twisted. He knew it would heal, but it still hurt like a mother. While briefly incapacitated, he then took a jump kick straight into the jaw, followed by a bare fisted punch to the temple.

He quickly turned his body to try and slash at her with his hand blade, only to be evaded by a back flip over the slice. She then hopped on the wall of the mattress store next to her, and did another backflip off the torn up concrete wall. As he sliced horizontally at her again, his blades arm pierced the hard cement, now stuck. Kim then slid under her legs, and kicked them out from underneath him.

When she picked herself up, she was the glowing golden light from the corner of her eye. On the ground a few feet from her, was the ancient relic. Thinking fast, she scurried back to her feet, and finally ran back to the Staff of Anubis.

"No you don't!" The evil spirit yelled, as he finally pulled her hand from the wall. Within seconds he merged his hand back into its usual state— all five fingers intact. He then grabbed her ankle, stopping her in her tracks. He stood back to his feet, and slammed her into the same wall. She moaned in pain as she felt the side of her head smack hard against the partially destroyed wall.

He was about to plow his fist clean through her abdomen, but she rolled out of the way right in time. His fist plowed so deep into the road, but caused the street to crack and break apart.

The girl jumped back to her feet, and dropped her elbow right on the back of his neck. At the very last second, she watched him pull his hand out from the ground. That's when she felt that same energy again. The same energy she felt when the staff had spawned itself in her hand.

As the power once again ran through his veins, she stretched her right arm completely out, opening all her fingers. To her surprise, the Staff flew straight at her, impacting in her palm. She clenched tightly on the staff, and quickly changed it back into a blade with her mind.

The arm he attempted to throw a fist with, soared right toward her face. But Kim brought golden sword up in time, barely blocking her face. His wrist impacted heavily on the sharp serrated edge of the blade, completely losing his hand in the process. He screamed in agony, as he was now stuck on his knees—no hands to attack.

The sword in her hand, now changed into a massive mallet. She swung clear into the side of his face, tossing him to the ground as he screamed in agony. with her mind, she once again changed the form of the weapon, now forming a pair of sharp, golden brass knuckles.

"You know child in hindsight, I should—

"SHUTUP!" Kim screamed, followed by a hard punch to the face. "JUST SHUTUP!" She screamed again, followed by another hook to the face.

"NO MORE HOLDING BACK!" She threw a left punch.

"NO MORE DEATH!" A right hook.

"NO MORE DESTRUCTION!" A left hook.

"NO MORE SUFFERING!" Another right punch.

"AND NO MORE REAVER!" Kim finally screamed. She let him have several more punches to the face, before finally depleting all of her leftover energy. Her fists had ashy smoke burning from her knuckles, as they bled from being so burnt. They were chard black, with dark red spots in the middle. Not even the ancient weapon could protect her hands against his fiery person. She breathed heavily, as the world finally fell silent.

She stared him straight at him, looking at his now distorted face. The burning orange face, now had yellow cracks in it—getting bigger and adding more with each punch he took. He looked at her with weakness—shock and distress filling his gaze.

"W-What.. ARE.. you?" He said in discomfort and terror.

Kim's golden knuckles then disappeared, and formed back into the golden blade she had used. She stood back on her feet, and let the demon slouch in agony.

With an angry blank face, she then brought the glowing sword up to shoulder height. A small smirk, on the side of her face. After staring at him for a brief second, she finally spoke.

"I'm Kim Possible."

She then bright the blade down and plowed it right into the chest of the demon. She and Ron both watched him scream in pain, seeing the sword shank straight through his chest and exiting through his back. The large hole in his body now flowed bright yellow, illuminating almost as bright as the blade itself.

"No.. NOOOOOOOO!!" He screamed, feeling his own spirit begin to fade away. Then, a bright orange stream of light began to lift from his body. His physical form began to deteriorate, sending his evil soul off into the sky. Within a minute's pass, the entire body had turned to bright ash and lifted off into the air—never to be seen again.

James Possible had pinned a monster down by its throat, shoving it down to the ground. All around him, was nothing but the very violence that filled the city. He briefly looked around at his family, hoping to see them all whooping ass as he was. Even in his current age moving around like this wasn't too terribly hard, but he couldn't definitely tell his body was starting to age.

He looked back down at the rocking monster on the ground, struggling to escape. One of its hands was missing, draining blood into the cold snow like a water hose. And its other, was blocked by James' body. Mr. Dr. P's free hand had one of the twins' modified weapons. It resembled that of a Glock, but only to a certain extent. Only god knew where they got the pieces to build such a killing machine, but he would worry about their punishment at a later time.

He pressed the barrel of the weapon against the forehead of the beast, trying to steady it so he could pull the trigger. "Stop squirming, damn it!" He yelled, trying to keep the monster still.

But right as he was squeezing the trigger, he saw the monster's arm begin to fade away. No longer worrying about putting a bullet between its eyes, he just watched its arm in awe. His entire arm evaporated into thin air, the rest of his body doing the same shortly after. He could feel the thick body beneath him, vanish. Within seconds, the entire creature was gone.

"What the—

He questioned, as he stood back up. He turned and looked around, confused at his sight. That's when he saw all the rest of the demon creatures, vanishing like the one he fought.

Every citizen around him, was doing exactly what he had done. They dropped their weapons in shock, and began to look around. He looked at his two sons and his wife, who all casually walked back over to him—now wearing tattered clothing.

"Did... did we win..?" Tim questioned, looking up in the sky to see the evaporation of the monsters.

She did it. She finally did it. Kim Possible had saved the planet from the Reaver. With a moment like this, she felt relief. A deep sigh filled her lungs, as she felt the warm energy of the staff, change the form of the sword back to its usual state. Once it returned to the shape of its staff, the girl dropped it from her burnt hands.

She stood still, heavily breathing as she looked forward, where the Reaver had been only seconds ago.

"We... we did it.." Ron looked around, seeing peace and silence for the first time in weeks.

Kim didn't answer, but slightly nodded in agreement. But when Ron looked at her, he saw her starting to lean to the side a little bit. She was about to collapse, and he knew it.

He quickly got up and rushed to her side, holding her right as she began to fall to the ground. He felt the weight of her body pull him down, as he attempted to wrap her arm around his shoulder.

"It's okay... I gotcha KP." He said to her softly—a light smile on his face. He leaned to the other side and picked up her feet, now holding her in his arms.

"R-Ron..." She said weakly, barely able to hold her eyes open. "Ssshh. You can rest now. No need to fight it now. It's finally over." He interrupted her. "We need to.. find my family." She forced herself to stay awake long enough to see if her family was okay.

"And we're going to. But right now, you just need to take—

"KimmieCub! Ronald!" They both then heard shouting. "Well that was fast." Ron retorted, as he looked up in shock. The four missing Possible's were running right at them. But when they saw their baby girl in Ron's arms, they all gasped. Ann picked up her speed ahead of the others, now in a full sprint towards her daughter.

"Ronald! Tell me she's okay! Please tell me she's—

"Mom... I'm fine." Kim answered, turning her head to look at her mother. "Oh thank god." The mom then blessed out loud, as she wrapped her arms tightly around both teens. Neither Ron or Kim had the heart to tell her it really hurt having a hug that tight, they just wanted Ann to enjoy the moment.

"Your faces, oh my god." She looked at both of them, as she pulled off of her death gripping hug. She moves Kim's hair out of the way, and took a look at her beat up face. It was an entire mix of smeared blood, sweat and dried out tears. Her right eye had a swollen black bag underneath it, with scratches and burn makes covering the other cheek.

"You think that's bad.." She slightly chuckled, beginning to feel her energy restore. She then brought her hands up, and showed her mother and father her crispy, burnt knuckles. She gasped as she looked at them, feeling them up and looking at every inch of them.

"Kimmie... what happened..?" James asked, as he walked to his wife's side. Kim looked up at Ron, with an exhausted smile. "It's alright, Ron. You can put me down." She said calmly. He gave her a look that said "Are you sure?"

She then nodded, looking back at the Possibles.

Ron did as requested, and carefully lowered her feet back to the ground.

As she began to explain everything to her family, Ron felt a slight rumbling in his pocket. "What the heck..?" He said quietly to himself, and looked down at his torn pant leg. Then, he heard a slight scratching sound. Curious, he finally leaned over and reached in his baggy pocket. What he felt, made him jump with confusion. He felt a warm body, instantly know what it was. He gripped in to the animal tightly, and pulled it out. He revealed to be Rufus, finally busted for sneaking out with them.

"What the— Rufus! Have you been there this whole time?!" Ron said in slight anger, but mostly shock. The mole rat nodded with a nervous smile.

"Did you kill the demon guy?"

"Where is he?" The twins said back to back.

Kim sighed deeply, not wanting to acknowledge the fact about killing another being. "Yeah... yeah we got him." She finally said. "But how? This thing was a demon! And we're all mortals!" Ann said. But as she spoke, she looked over Kim's shoulder. She saw a nude, black haired woman lying on the ground.

"Kimmie... who is that?" She retracted her earlier question and pointed behind her. Kim didn't even bother turning around. She knew exactly who her mother was talking about.

"Sheila..." Ann hears quietly behind her.

She jumped at the sound of the strangers voice, causing them all to turn and face him. They turned to see the ex-mad Dr. Drakken, finally back to his normal self. He was no longer a raging, hulking monster. But instead he was the blue skinned human again, with a destroyed look on his face. They looked at him with confusion, then back at the teens.

"That... that's Shego... isn't it.." Ann said with an estranged look. Kim knew exactly what she was thinking. "Kimmie.. did you kil—

"No... no mom I didn't. Shego gave her life.. to save me." Kim came close to tears once again, with Ron grabbing on to her hand.

"No she didn't... Sheila did. Shego died long ago.." Drakken finally began to cry, staring directly at the corpse of his old sidekick. His right hand woman.

His best friend.

He walked past the family, not looking any of them in the eye. He just stopped in front of Shego, and dropped to his knees. He stared at her lifeless face, seeing no desire to look at her rare naked body. No, he just wanted to see her face. Never before had he—or rarely anybody seen the true face of Sheila. Only the lime tinted Shego.

He saw his tears hit her forehead, as he wiped them off with his thumb. He sniffed heavily, then wrapped his arms around her.

"O-oh... Sheila.." He began to sob into her.

"I'm so sorry... so, so sorry. All those years I w-wasted... never taking you seriously..." He didn't care if the Possibles were watching. He just wanted to feel her one more time. He wanted her to yell at him again. He wanted to feel the pain of one of her plasma cover fists again. But most of all... he wanted nothing more, than to hear her laugh. Evil or not. He just wanted to hear that little snicker she'd make, every time he did something wrong.

He finally wiped the tears from his red eyes, and wrapped his arms completely around her corpse. He picked her up bridal style and stood back up.

"L-let's go home Sheila.. one last t-time..." He sobbed, as the Possibles watched him walk off down the road until he was no longer seen in the snow.

Ann let a few tears loose just watching what had just happened. Not being a big fan of Shego or Drew, but this shattered her heart into a million pieces. Kim on the other hand, couldn't cry anymore. She felt dried out, and exhausted. She and Ron just watched them walk away, only wishing the duo would have had the happy ending they were searching for.


	34. The Spankin’ End

Christmas Day

Possible Residence

8:00 P.M.

" _As Christmas Day begins everywhere around the world, it can only be described as a bittersweet holiday season. Thousands of lives lost in what we can only assume as the Rapture of Christ. The reign of these demonic creatures, has now finally come to a cataclysmic end. But this reporter asks, how? What mystical force caused these monsters to vanish into thin air? Whatever the cause, we only have one thing to say as a whole: thank you, Kim Possible. We are forever in your debt."_

The television shuts off.

James Possible sits the remote down on the coffee table next to him. He sits on the floor of the living room, warmed cozily by a red Christmas sweater. A large bandage was taped to his forehead, and a small cut on the top of his left cheek. "Alright everyone, it's finally present time." He said joyfully, as he faces the entire family. Around the living room sat Ann, the two twins, Kim and Ronald.

"Bout time. I've been waiting for this since Christmas story time." Jim said in joy, as he looked at the Christmas tree. "Alright, calm down kids. Ronald and Kimmie are about to pass out the gifts." Ann chuckles, seeing the enthusiasm in her boys. The two teens stood by the tree, taking out all the presents from underneath. They started sorting them by names so they could be passed out afterwards.

The entire family had on Christmas attire of some kind, along with slight scratches and bruises along their bodies. Ron's entire arm was wrapped in gauze, while Kim had on a leg-boot and a couple bandages on her cheek. She had the worst of the injuries, mainly revolving around the blistered and burnt up knuckles. If it weren't for the ancient staff healing her recent injuries, she may not have made it this far.

"This one says Jim, not Tim."

"This one says Tim, not Jim." The two looked at each other's boxes and swapped.

"Hush, Tweebs." Kim said sternly, aware her J and T probably just looked similar in her writing.

"Alright kids, who wants to go first?" James asked, as he changed the way he sat to comfort his bruised knee. The two twins and Ron all shot their hands in the air without hesitation. Kim rolled her eyes with a small grin at the sight of her childish boyfriend.

"Boys, don't you think you should let your sister go first? Ya know, we probably wouldn't even be here right now if it weren't for her." Ann suggested, trying to make the twins feel some sympathy. "Ahh, Mom! That's the excuse every year!" Jim complained as he grasped onto his present even tighter.

"And it'll continue to be the same excuse every year." Kim smiles, as she roughly ran her hand through her little brother's hair. Annoyed, he quickly threw her hand off his head.

"Alright KimmieCub, go ahead and start us off." James said, and grabbed his hot coco from the coffee table. Kim looked through the smorgasbord of gifts at her feet, debating on which one to pick first. It was a mix of gifts from relatives, her parents, the Tweebs and most notably, Ron. When she saw his bad handwriting on the tag, she smiled and made her choice.

She turned to look at Ron with the same warm smile. "Cmon. Let's open one." Her friendly gesture immediately suggested he open one along with her. Taking a second to understand, he then grinned in agreement.

"Then it's only fair I open this one." He said sincerely, and picked up the gift from his loving girlfriend. It was close to the same size as the one she gave him, if not identical. His was wrapped in bright red with a gold and green streamed bow, while hers was a solids green wrapping paper. It sparkled when it was hit by the light at the perfect angle, just like her eyes. He may be bad at wrapping, but he sure knew what he was doing.

"Ready?" Kim questioned with a smirk.

"1."

"2."

"3."

They both counted down, and began tearing open the wrapping paper. As they did, ironically enough they both pulled out white boxes of the same shape. Their eyes met with slight confusion, then went back to their same shaped, sized and colored boxes.

When they both open the lid flaps to the boxes, Kim quickly pulled what she could instantly tell was a red sweater, until she began to unravel it. As she did, Ron pulled out the same sweater, only it was green.

When they both rolled their sweaters out onto their laps, they could finally see the front stitching. On the front of both of their sweaters, was the same picture.

It was a photo they had taken days after graduation. In the photo was Ron, Kim, Rufus, Monique and Wade. The two teens both had their graduation caps on, while Wade and Monique stood on both sides of them. Wade's gaze was strictly locked on the gorgeous black female, while Rufus stood on the shoulders of Kim and Ron. And on the bottom, said "Team Possible" in green and turquoise letters.

"No. Way." Both teens said at the same time in awe.

"Well would ya look at that. How sweet is that." Ann couldn't help but laugh. Ron and Kim's faces both flushed with red as they looked back at each other.

"Where did you—

"Wade. Where did you—

"Mr. Smarty." They both cut each other off, explaining where they got their sweaters made. The confusion left their minds, as they finally rose into lovestruck gazes.

"I freakin love it. It's the most badical gift I think you've ever given me." He said sweetly, as she stroked the softness of the sleeve. Her only reply, was wrapping her arms around him.

As he looked at her, their gazes locked one last time. Their eyes slowly began to fade, as their lips finally met.

"I love you."

And after weeks of suffering and pain, the two young heroes finally got the happy ending they were looking for. As for the rest of the world, it was the first day they had finally got to enjoy their Christmas with their families. No longer needing to worry about hiding, but only needing to worry about which gift to open next.

Oh— right! Who is this speaking, you ask? I am the elder of the temple! They have finally granted me peace, freeing me after defeating the Reaver!

I am Primius Cortenx. And this is the story of a couple young heroes, and their dedicated family and friends who saved the world.

This, was a beautiful death.

Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good night.

The end.


End file.
